Secret
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UPDATE!-"Untuk itu...biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja,"/"Kohana Reiko adalah Ibu saya,"/"Ayo kita pulang ke rumah, Kurokocchi!"/"Tetsu! Kenapa kau menangis?"/KiKuro. AoKuro. AkaKuro. AU. Sho-ai. And Anything. Review please? :D
1. Prolog

"Di sini rumahnya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mendongak lalu menatap bangunan rumah di depannya. Kedua iris biru langitnya sempat terpana begitu mendapati rumah bercat putih abu yang bertingkat dua itu. Siapa pun yang melihat rumah yang saat ini dipandangnya pasti akan terkagum-kagum. Selain bangunannya yang megah, perpaduan desain Asia dan Baratnya pun menjadi hal yang unik dari rumah itu. Terlihat klasik namun elegan. Taman depannya pun begitu bersih dan indah. Tanpa sadar, laki-laki berambut biru muda itu menelan ludah. _Apakah memang ini rumahnya_? Batin Kuroko miris.

**"Secret"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, Typo (s), OOC, and anything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Merasa ragu untuk memasuki rumah itu, Kuroko kembali membaca tulisan yang tertulis di kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kembali dibaca dengan teliti, dan setelah yakin tidak ada hal yang aneh, ia kembali menatap rumah besar di depannya.

"Benar, ini rumahnya. Alamatnya tidak salah," gumam Kuroko sambil membaca kembali kertas ditangannya. Aneh, rumah sebesar ini bisa berada di tempat yang terpencil. Ya, bukan terpencil dalam artian tidak ada bangunan lain di sekitarnya. Terpencil karena rumah itu lumayan jauh dari padatnya kota Tokyo, tidak berisik karena orang-orang dan kendaraan berlalu lalang, dan jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, rumah itu terlihat sepi tanpa seseorang. Setelah merasa yakin dengan rumah itu, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mendekat ke pintu gerbang. Diliriknya interkom yang terpajang manis di samping gerbang, berjalan mendekat, menatapnya sebentar, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke tombol interkom, dan begitu hendak menekannya, Kuroko dikejutkan oleh bunyi klakson dan suara mesin sehingga tangannya kembali turun.

Kuroko memutar tubuhnya cepat. Kembali ia dikejutkan ketika mendapati sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam dipadu dengan biru tua berada tepat di depannya. Atau mungkin nyaris menabrak dirinya. Sepasang alis Kuroko terangkat, menatap si pengendara motor yang memakai hoodie berwarna biru tua dengan datar, menebak bagaimana rupa wajah di balik helm yang menutupi wajahnya.

Merasa dirinya ditatap, si pengendara mematikan mesinnya, menurunkan standar motor, lalu setelah itu membuka helmnya dengan gerakan pelan, mengibaskan rambut yang senada dengan hoodie yang dikenakannya, setelah itu menatap Kuroko balik.

Dan di saat yang sama pula, Kuroko tertegun di tempatnya.

_Tatapan tajam mata shappire itu…_

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, Kuroko tidak menyadari kalau laki-laki yang menjadi si pengendara turun dari motor, lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Bahkan sampai laki-laki itu berhenti tepat di depannya, Kuroko tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Menatap dalam-dalam kedua iris sapphire laki-laki itu.

_Tatapan itu…_

"Hei! Ada keperluan apa di depan rumahku?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sadar dirinya melamun dan tengah ditatap penuh curiga oleh orang di depannya, buru-buru ia menjelaskan maksud mengapa ia berdiri di depan rumah—yang katanya—adalah milik orang berambut biru tua itu. Kuroko tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman, mungkin saja orang itu mengaggap dirinya seorang pencuri atau semacamnya, bukan?

"Ah, aku kemari karena pengumuman ini," Kuroko menyerahkan kertas yang diggenggamnya tadi ke laki-laki di depannya, "Apakah masih menerima?"

Laki-laki itu membaca kertas yang diserahkan Kuroko tadi dalam diam. Sepasang alisnya mengerut samar ketika mendapati kalimat di dalamnya, namun detik berikutnya sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya, dan sayangnya Kuroko tidak melihat seringai tadi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu begitu selesai membaca, ia menurunkan kertas yang menghalangi wajahnya tadi lalu menatap Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya,"

"Kau yakin ingin mengambil pekerjaan ini?"

Kali ini kening Kuroko mengerut samar. Perasaannya saja, atau ia mendengar nada suara laki-laki itu seperti…memperingatinya akan ada hal yang buruk?

"Ng…tentu saja. Untuk itulah aku kemari," jawab Kuroko datar.

Kembali laki-laki itu menyeringai, tapi kali ini lebih lebar. Diremasnya kertas yang berada di tangannya, membuangnya entah kemana, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko. "Baiklah. Kau diterima, Tetsu."

Tetsu? Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat, padahal baru saja bertemu, mengapa laki-laki itu memanggil nama kecilnya? Tapi ia tidak banyak bertanya lagi karena laki-laki berkulit hitam dan tinggi itu sudah berjalan kembali kea rah motornya. Namun sebelum menaikinya, kembali laki-laki itu berbalik, lalu berkata,

"Namaku Aomine Daiki. Selamat datang di rumah _kami_,"

_Kami_? Tunggu! kenapa laki-laki itu mengingatkan Kuroko akan _seseorang_ yang tidak boleh diingatnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daiki, kau kah itu?"

Kedua bola mata Kuroko Tetsuya membulat saat memasuki rumah yang beberapa menit lalu dikaguminya. Seperti pepatah 'jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya' mungkin menjadi hal yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kuroko saat ini. Lihat saja! Begitu Aomine mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah—yang desain interiornya seperti kebanyakan rumah Jepang lainnya—hal yang pertama Kuroko lihat adalah, betapa hancurnya rumah ini!

Kuroko mematung di tempatnya begitu mendapati keadaan ruang tengah yang dipenuhi komik-komik, majalah yang berisi foto-foto Mai-chan, gundukan tisu yang sudah terpakai, dan yang paling parah bungkusan snack-snack yang tidak terbuang, belum lagi sampah lainnya yang tidak terlihat. Rumah macam apa ini?!

"Daiki, siapa yang bersamamu itu? Pacar baru?"

Eh?! Kepala Kuroko menoleh cepat, mencari sumber suara. Kedua iris _baby blue_-nya bersiborok langsung dengan kedua iris _heterocome_ seseorang. Rambut merahnya yang basah tertutupi dengan handuk, seorang laik-laki yang mungkin hanya beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya itu tengah menatap Kuroko di ambang pintu tidak jauh darinya. Menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh selidik.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan pacar?! Kau selalu mengambil kesimpulanmu sendiri, Akashi." seloroh Aomine yang berdiri di belakang Kuroko. Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu merangkul bahu Kuroko dan menariknya mendekat, "Dia tunanganku,"

_What the hell!_

Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya jika tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan membentak orang yang baru saja berkata _absurd _seperti tadi. Apalagi itu menyangkut dirinya. Maka dari itu—dengan terpaksa—Kuroko hanya bisa mendelik ke arah Aomine dengan tajam—dan tanpa ekspresi—walaupun tanpa sadar ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan laki-laki aneh itu. Menyadari kerisihan pemuda kecil itu, Akashi mendengus angkuh lalu berjalan mendekat. Tatapan matanya teruju lurus pada iris mata Kuroko. Seolah-olah menyihir Kuroko untuk diam di tempatnya. Dan Akashi sendiri, ia tidak terlalu terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Aomine tadi.

"Jangan membuatnya takut, Daiki." Sahut Akashi begitu sampai di depan Kuroko. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko, menepis lengan Aomine pelan yang berada di bahu Kuroko, lalu menarik tangan Kuroko agar menjauh dari Aomine, "Bisa-bisa kita gagal lagi mendapatkannya. Apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi pada orang terakhir yang bekerja di rumah ini?"

Bodoh! Kuroko menelan ludah paksa, apalagi itu maksudnya?

Aomine berdecak kesal, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Cih! Kau ini selalu saja tahu sebelum aku menjelaskannya," ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal.

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya dua orang itu bicarakan? Dan siapa laki-laki berambut merah yang masih mencekal pergelangan tangannya ini?

"Ngg..maaf, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Kuroko bertanya sopan, walaupun tahu dua orang di dekatnya ini terlihat tidak sopan. Ya, walaupun maksud dari kedatangan Kuroko ke rumah itu bukanlah sebagai tamu.

Bukannya melepaskan, Akashi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke wajah Kuroko. "Kau yakin ingin menerima pekerjaannya?"

Pertanyaan sama yang dilontarkan Aomine sebelumnya. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, untuk apa mereka memasang pengumuman itu jika mereka bertanya hal ragu seperti itu? Jelas-jelas maksud kedatangan Kuroko kemari karena pekerjaan itu.

Namun sebelum Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan Akahi tadi, tiba-tiba saja pintu depan menjeblak terbuka lalu tertutup kembali, berlanjut dengan suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru—atau mungkin berlari cepat.

"Aominecchi!"

Mengikuti pendengarannya, refleks Kuroko melirik Aomine. Sedangkan orang yang diliriknya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aominecchi? Akashicchi?" suara itu terdengar kembali, suara langkah kakinya mulai terdengar pelan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, munculah orang baru yang Kuroko lihat. Tubuh tinggi serta rambut pirangnya hal pertama yang mencuri perhatian Kuroko. Lho? Bukankah orang itu…

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Kemana saja kemarin malam, hah?!" tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, laki-laki bermata emas itu berjalan cepat ke arah Aomine lalu menjitak kepalanya keras. Membuat yang dijitak meringis pelan, "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali jangan balapan sampai malam seperti itu?! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan Kakakmu ini?! Bagaimana jika sampai—eh? Tunggu, siapa kau?"

Barulah saat itu, kehadiran Kuroko disadari. Hal yang sama pula terjadi pada Kuroko begitu sadar siapa orang berambut pirang itu. Kuroko tahu, kalau orang itu adalah Kise Ryouta. Oh, ayolah, keanehan apalagi ini? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta—sang model yang naik daun itu—di rumah yang begitu berantakan dengan dua orang aneh. Lalu apa katanya tadi? Kakak bagi seorang Aomine Daiki?

"Selamat siang, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang yang akan—"

"Bekerja di sini," sela Akashi cepat, melirik Kuroko sekilas lalu memandang Kise. "Dia kemari karena pengumuman itu,"

Mendengar ucapan Akashi, kedua bola mata Kise membulat, binar di kedua matanya menatap Kuroko penuh harap. "Benarkah itu? Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu! Apakah ketiga orang di depannya ini begitu ragu akan kebaikan hatinya untuk melamar kerja di rumah mereka—walaupun sebenarnya Kuroko sedikit terpaksa melakukannya.

Menjawab pertanyaan Kise dengan anggukan, Kuroko memandang sekeliling keadaan rumah—lupakan hal-hal yang merusak matanya—berusaha mencari sesuatu apa yang menjadi pekerjaannya. Namun, sepertinya ada yang salah. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Jadi…" Kuroko menatap Kise, Aomine dan Akashi bergantian. "Di mana bayinya?"

"Bayi?!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan, namun dengan intonasi suara yang berbeda. Mereka bertiga menatap Kuroko bingung, saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu kembali manatap Kuroko.

"Di rumah ini tidak ada seorang bayi," ujar Akashi kalem, "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Kali ini Kuroko yang kebingungan. "Eh? Bukankah di pengumumannya kalian sedang mencari seorang _babysitter_? Bukankah _babysitter _itu tugasnya menjaga seorang bayi atau anak kecil?"

Awalnya ketiga orang itu merasa heran dan bingung dengan pertanyaan Kuroko. Berusaha mencerna apa maksudnya. Kebingungan mereka segara terjawab begitu mendegar suara Aomine yang berusaha seperti menahan tawa. Kise dan Akashi saling menatap, meyakinkan apakah mungkin pikiran mereka sama, dan setelah yakin, bersamaan mereka menatap Aomine tajam.

"Daiki, apakah ini ulahmu lagi?" tanya Akashi penuh selidik, membuat yang ditatapnya langsung menghentikan tawanya, merinding seketika.

"Aominecchi, jangan katakan kalau kau sengaja mengubah isi pengumumannya? Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya kau lakukan?"

"Err…" Aomine mengusap tengkuknya, tidak tahu harus manjawab apa, "Ya…aku hanya mengubah satu kata saja,"

"Mengubahnya dengan kata _babysitter_ maksudmu?!" ujar Kise setengah berteriak, "Aominecchi, tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuat masalah?! Sebelum ini kau menulisnya dengan kata 'seorang gadis cantik yang mau menjadi jodoh seorang Kise Ryouta' lalu sebelumnya lagi 'seorang gadis seksi yang mau menjadi model' lalu sekarang….kau menulisnya dengan kata _babysitter_?!"

"Tipikal sekali," Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan sang objek _bully-_an hanya membalas teguran sang Kakak yang mulai marah-marah dengan decakan lidah sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi yang penting tetap ada yang mau bekerja kan?" kilah Aomine malas, "Ya, meskipun bukan gadis cantik dan seksi yang kuharapkan datang, tapi…" diliriknya Kuroko dengan sudut matanya—yang sempat terlupakan tadi karena perdebatan ketiga orang di depannya—lalu tersenyum. Walau tidak lebar, juga tidak tipis. Atau lebih tepatnya, disebut sebuah seringai. "Dia cukup menarik,"

"Dasar _Ahominecchi_!" kembali Kise menjitak kepala Aomine, "Sudah tahu susah sekali mencarinya, tapi begitu kita mendapatkannya kau malah merusak semuanya."

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Daiki." Malas berdebat dengan kedua Kakaknya, Akashi lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan kedua orang itu, melihat Kuroko sebentar yang sempat didiamkan, lalu kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ck! Baiklah…baiklah….aku akan bertanggung jawab," Aomine mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Mengacuhkan Kise yang kembali menatapnya tajam, Aomine berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Ditatapnya Kuroko dalam-dalam, menghela napas panjang, lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Kuroko.

Kuroko meringis tertahan, cengkeraman tangan Aomine di kedua bahunya sedikit membuatnya sakit.

"Tetsu, apapun alasannya nanti, aku minta kau tetap ingin bekerja di sini! Aku mohon!"

Sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Aomine, Kuroko beralih menatap Kise, meminta penjelasan. Mengerti dengan tatapan orang baru itu, Kise hanya bisa mendesah pelan lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Maaf, Kurokocchi," tanpa mempedulikan Kuroko yang menatapnya heran karena memanggil namanya dengan 'Kurokocchi', Kise melanjutkan, "Ada kesalahan di kertas pengumuman yang kau baca. Sebenarnya kami tidak mencari seorang _babysitter_, tapi kami membutuhkan seorang…"

Kise menggigit bibir ragu. Kebetulan saat itu Akashi sudah kembali dapur dengan segelas air putih ditangannya, mendapatkan tatapan pertolongan dari Kise, kedua bola mata Akashi kembali berputar.

"Kami sedang mencari seorang pembantu," sahut Akashi sekenanya, setelah itu meminum air putihnya.

Satu detik, berubah menjadi dua detik, berjalan menjadi tiga detik, lalu berubah menjadi empat detik dan berhenti di lima detik. Ternyata benar, ada yang salah. Sepertinya Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja ditipu.

"Eh?"

"Untuk itu, selamat datang di rumah kami, Tetsu! Tolong bereskan rumah kami ya," seru Aomine sambil terkekeh geli lalu menepuk punggung Kuroko.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kurokocchi." Kise hanya bisa tersenyum,

"Jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh di rumah ini," kali ini Akashi menyahut dingin.

Tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N : Aduuhhh...padahal udah nahan-nahan gak akan ngetik dulu buat fic ini, tapi gimana lagi, gereget pengen bikin Kuroko di harem X_X! Ini juga gak tau sama siapa nantinya XD**

**Gomen ya kalo aneh dan gaje, Minna. Arigatou yang udah baca sampai akhir. And...**

**Review please? :D **


	2. Chapter 1 : None of Your Business

_Dicari seorang babysitter. Full time dan tinggal di rumah pemiliknya. Gaji dua kali lipat. Dibutuhkan segera. Datang ke rumahnya di alamat XXX…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"Secret"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, Typo (s), OOC, and anything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : None Of Your Business**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kuroko Tetsuya menginjakan kaki di Bandara Narita Tokyo setelah sekian lama bersembunyi agar tidak mendatangi tempat kelahirannya. Jika boleh jujur, Kuroko tidak pernah suka suasana di bandara. Selain suaranya yang ramai dan dipenuhi lautan manusia, bandara Tokyo—bukan—lebih tepatnya kota Tokyo-nya sendiri yang mengingatkan Kuroko akan masa lalu. Aah…tidak tidak. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sekarang ia ada di Tokyo, kehidupan barunya yang akan dijalani.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya berat. Sesak. Entah mengapa rasanya menyakitkan. Mengingat apa alasan sebenarnya ia datang ke Tokyo, apa tujuan utamanya, membuat dada Kuroko terasa berat. Ia belum merasa siap. Belum siap menghadapi kenyataan yang terus berteriak padanya. Namun Kuroko juga tahu kalau ia sendiri tidak bisa menghindarinya. Ia tidak bisa terus bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Tidak bisa menjadi seorang bayangan sehingga melupakan sekitarnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus bisa menghadapinya.

_Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang_? Pikir Kuroko dalam hati. Jujur saja, Kuroko belum memiliki persiapan yang matang ketika ia sudah sampai di Tokyo. Ia tidak memiliki seorang kenalan di Tokyo, sehingga ia sendiri bingung harus pergi kemana. Ia tidak memiliki pikiran bagaimana hidup di Tokyo, sehingga akhirnya banyak hal yang dipikirkannya sekarang selain tujuan utamanya. Dan, oh! Satu hal yang sangat fatal, ia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal! Terdengar ironis bukan?

Kembali Kuroko menghela napas pelan. Setelah keluar dari Bandara Narita, Kuroko hanya bisa berdiam diri. Memandang orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Oke! Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apakah ia harus menyewa hotel untuk tinggal sementara? Atau membeli apartemen yang murah untuk tempat tinggal barunya? Tapi…di Tokyo-yang-serba-mahal-di-zaman-modern-seperti-sek arang-ini, apakah ada orang yang mau menyewakan apartemen murah? Oh ayolah, ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Tokyo!

Merasa frustasi dengan segala pemikiran yang ada, Kuroko mengerang kesal—yang tentu saja terlihat datar di wajahnya. Menyadari kalau pengeluaran untuk biaya hidupnya saat ini begitu besar. Memastikan pemikiran yang tadi, Kuroko melepaskan tas selempang yang digunakannya. Koper besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya,ia sampirkan pada dinding yang tidak jauh darinya. Kuroko merogoh tas-nya, berusaha mencari benda yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya—yaitu dompet—dengan cepat ia membukanya dan mencari benda lain.

Dan di saat yang sama pula, Kuroko menyadari sesuatu. Jangan katakan…

Pemuda berambut _baby blue _itu membuka setiap sudut dompetnya, rasa panik mulai merayapi setiap jengkal tubuhnya ketika ia tidak menemukan benda itu. Kembali Kuroko mencari, passport, foto, kartu pelajar sekolahnya di Kyoto, dan beberapa lembar uang masih tersimpan manis di salah satu saku dompetnya. Tapi tunggu! Mengapa kartu dan buku tabungan yang harusnya terselip di dalam dompet tidak bisa ditemukan?

Merasa kalau kepanikannya bertambah, Kuroko membongkar kembali tas selempangnya. Berusaha berpikir optimis kalau kedua benda penting itu tertinggal di sana. Beberapa menit ia mencari—dan sayangnya tidak ada hasil—pencarian Kuroko beralih pada kopernya. Tetap dengan pemikiran optimisnya. Dan…dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak Kuroko saat ini. _Poor Kuroko_, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya. Nihil.

Detik itu juga, Kuroko hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

Oh, tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Kurokocchi, inilah kamar yang akan kau tempati,"

Hal yang pertama kali Kuroko lihat adalah, betapa bersih dan rapinya kamar ini. Tidak besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Ruangan itu cukup luas baginya. Apalagi di dalamnya hanya ada satu tempat tidur, meja belajar dan lemari pakaian. Tatapan Kuroko jatuh pada jendela kaca besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur dengan gorden berwarna putih susu menghiasinya. Sekilas jendela itu memang terlihat biasa saja, namun pemandangan luar yang ditunjukan lengkap dengan sinar matahari dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk sehingga membuat kain gordennya berterbangan, membuat perhatian Kuroko tidak bisa teralihkan. Jendela besar itu langsung menghadap taman belakang rumah. Taman minimalis namun terlihat unik dan cantik dengan bunga mawar biru menyembul di balik semak-semak taman—beda sekali dengan isi dari rumahnya. _Well, _ini pertama kalinya bagi Kuroko melihat mawar yang sewarna dengan rambutnya—atau mungkin dengan rambut Aomine Daiki.

"Kau suka dengan ruangannya?"

Suara itu cukup menarik Kuroko ke alam sadar. Sadar dirinya melamun, Kuroko mengerjapkan mata lalu menoleh ke samping kanannya. Mendapati sepasang iris madu milik Kise Ryouta tengah menatapnya. Aah…tampak bersahabat.

"Ya," Kuroko memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kise, "Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sini, Kise-san." Setelah itu membungkuk sedikit.

Sebelah alis Kise terangkat, tersenyum lebar lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko. "Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan formal, Kurokocchi. Tidak perlu menggunakan akhiran –san seperti itu,"

"Eh, tapi…"

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan," Kise menepuk punggung Kuroko, "Begitu pula dengan Aominecchi dan Akashicchi, mereka juga tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan panggilan formal. Eh, tapi mungkin Akashicchi tidak akan semudah itu memberi izin pada orang lain untuk memanggilnya secara—"

"Siapa bilang, Ryouta." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua, membuat Kuroko dan Kise serempak menoleh. Di ambang pintu, Akashi Seijuuro tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada daun pintu dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Menatap tajam mereka berdua.

Tanpa sadar Kuroko menelan ludah, entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, setiap kali kedua matanya bersiborok langsung dengan kedua iris _heterochrome_ itu sedikit membuat dirinya merinding.

"Ah, Akashicchi. Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Kise heran, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam sambil berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Atau lebih tepatnya berjalan menuju Kuroko.

"Karena kau akan tinggal di sini, mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memanggilku secara formal, Tetsuya. Itu menggangguku." Akashi menatap Kuroko sejenak, lalu mengalihkannya ke arah lain, "Asal kau tetap bersikap sopan di rumah ini,"

"Ne, Akashicchi, bukankah kau yang seharusnya bersikap sopan?" sahut Kise sambil berkacak pinggang. "Bagaimana pun juga, Kurokocchi itu—"

"Dia hanya seorang pembantu di sini," sela Akashi dingin, "Tidak perlu memperlakukannya secara istimewa."

"Astaga!" kedua bola mata Kise membulat, "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kau harus menjaga—"

"Hei, Kise! Kemari cepat! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau—eh, kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini?"

Oh! Kuroko benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Aomine Daiki yang tiba-tiba saja datang di tengah-tengah perdebatan adik kakak di depannya. Walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sedikit tidak enak ketika Akashi memanggil dirinya 'pembantu' dengan nada sinis seperti tadi. Lihat lebih jelas lagi, ia masih memiliki harga diri!

"Oh, jadi ruangan ini akan dijadikan kamarmu, Tetsu?" Aomine berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut kamar. Mendekati jendela besar yang sudah terbuka dengan lebar, lalu menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ruangan ini akan berubah menjadi bagus," ditariknya kembali kepalanya, lalu menatap tiga orang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" sepasang alis Aomine mengerut samar begitu mendapati tatapan Kise dan Akashi yang terarahkan untuknya. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa menatap Aomine bingung, lalu menatap Kise dan Akashi bergantian. Ahh…sepertinya hawa di sekitar sudah mulai berubah…

"Beda sekali," Akashi mendengus angkuh, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Reaksi orang yang baru saja mengenal apa yang namanya 'kebersihan',"

Kuroko melirik Akashi. Terlihat jelas, laki-laki itu suka sekali memberi tanda perang—

Empat tanda siku muncul di dahi Aomine, "Apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

—Yang satunya mudah sekali terbawa emosi. Walaupun Kuroko tahu ucapan Akashi tadi sedikit….menusuk?—

"Tidak ada, hanya membuat kesimpulan."

Oh, bagus. Akashi tidak berniat untuk melanjutkannya—

"Oh, kesimpulan kalau aku ini orang yang…ng, _tidak pernah mengenal kebersihan_?"

—Dasar tidak mau kalah! Padahal Aomine lebih tua dari Akashi, dan Akashi sendiri sudah tidak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan perdebatan—

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Daiki."

—Tapi adiknya pun tidak bisa bersikap sopan pada kakaknya sendiri. Apalagi langsung memanggil nama kecilnya seperti itu. Apa tidak ada embel-embel 'Daiki-nii' atau semacamnya?—

"Kau!

—Ah! Tamatlah sudah…

"Baiklah sudah cukup!" suara teriakan Kise berhasil membuat Aomine dan Akashi berhenti, yang mereka berdua lakukan hanyalah saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Dan sepertinya Kuroko bisa melihat ada aliran listrik yang tersambung di antara tatapan mereka berdua. _Oh, dear…_

"Apa kalian tidak malu berdebat seperti itu di depan Kurokocchi?!"

Mendengar nama Kuroko Tetsuya disebut, Aomine dan Akashi serentak menoleh objek yang dikatakan Kise tadi. Menatap dengan pandangan seolah-olah Kuroko-lah penyebab dari semua perdebatan kecil mereka tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu memperlakukannya secara istimewa seperti itu, Ryouta." Ujar Akashi ketus. Diliriknya Kuroko sebentar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Aomine—yang masih terlihat marah—dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Dia hanya pembantu,"

"Akashicchi! Sudah kubilang jangan berkata seenaknya!"

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, Akashi! Hahaha…"

Langkah Akashi berhenti. Secara perlahan, ia menoleh dengan gerakan terpatah-patah dan kembali menatap Aomine tajam. Di sisi lain, Kuroko mendesah pelan, jangan lagi….

"Apa kau bilang, Daiki?" tiba-tiba saja aura di sekeliling ruangan itu mulai berubah, sedikit membuat Kuroko merinding. Walaupun dua orang di dekatnya terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'cemburu'?"

"Sudah kubilang, Akashicchi, Aominecchi…" Kise memijat pelipisnya pelan, lelah. Lama-lama ia bisa gila menghadapi sikap kedua adiknya.

"Apa kalian bertiga itu saudara kandung?"

Hening.

Eh? Apakah pertanyaannya tadi salah?

Kuroko menatap Kise, Aomine dan Akashi secara bergantian yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti dari perdebatannya dan langsung menatap dirinya secara bersamaan. Dengan sorot di kedua matanya yang berbeda-beda. Merasa risih dengan tatapan itu, Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ia salah bicara tadi. Entah apa yang merasukinya tadi sehingga bertanya seperti itu. Benar-benar bodoh!

"Itu…" suara Akashi yang pertama kali terdengar, membuat tiga pasang mata menatapnya, "Sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Tetsuya." Selesai berkata seperti itu, Akashi melengos pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika Kuroko tertegun melihat sikapnya.

Oh tidak, apa yang dilakukannya tadi?

"Maafkan aku karena sudah bertanya lancang," buru-buru Kuroko membungkukan badannya, nada suaranya tetap terdengar datar.

Melihat tingkah lugu Kuroko, Kise tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Akashicchi memang seperti itu, tidak perlu diambil hati. Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa langsung bekerja hari ini, Kurokocchi." Ditepuknya pundak Kuroko pelan, lalu berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang, ia berbalik lalu menatap Aomine. "Aku akan pulang malam hari ini. Jangan pergi lagi dan balapan liar seperti biasanya, Aominecchi. Dan aku memperingatkanmu!" selesai berkata seperti itu, Kise kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan Aomine dan Kuroko sendirian.

"Cih! Cerewet sekali!" cetus Aomine jengah. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, lalu mengerang. Sadar ia tidak sendiri dalam ruangan itu, Aomine memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kuroko. "Kau pasti merasa aneh dengan keadaan rumah ini,"

"Eh?" ditatapnya Aomine heran, lalu menyahut, "Tidak juga."

"Soal Akashi tadi…" berhenti sejenak, Aomine berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko, lalu berhenti di depannya, "Dia memang sensitif jika menyangkut….ya, dirinya. Seperti itulah,"

Awalnya Kuroko tidak mengerti. Ia mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar ucapan Aomine tadi. Namun, begitu melihat sorot di kedua bola mata Aomine yang terlihat seperti tidak ingin membicarakannya, akhirnya Kuroko lebih memilih untuk menutup mulut. Oke, ia akui sedikit lancang tadi.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu," Aomine memukul punggung Kuroko keras. Membuat yang dipukul meringis kesakitan. Ya Tuhan! Tidak bisakah keluarga ini berhenti memperlakukan dirinya secara kuli seperti itu?

"Kau sudah boleh mulai bekerja, Tetsu." Kali ini Aomine menepuk pundak Kuroko pelan, lalu menyeringai, "Tapi mungkin akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau memakai seragam 'maid'."

Terkutuklah kau Aomine Daiki! Kuroko tidak berhasil memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena Aomine langsung melesat pergi sambil tertawa puas. Kuroko memberenggut sebal—untung saja tidak ada yang melihat dirinya—dan kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. Ini sungguh melelahkan.

Kembali dipandangnya ruangan kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ya, setidaknya ketiga orang aneh itu mau memberinya tempat tinggal di saat ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. _Well_, hidup barunya di Tokyo baru saja dimulai.

Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, dan Akashi Seijuuro. Mengapa nama marga mereka berbeda-beda seandainya mereka bertiga adalah saudara kandung?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Thank's for Pinaka-chan yang sudah menjadi beta reader Suki. **

* * *

**A/N : Yippiee! Akhirnya kelar juga fic ini. Anoo gomen lama, Suki sempat kena WB/dicekek. Oke oke, makasih yang udah baca chapter prolog terutama yang udah review, fave dan follow. Oh ya, buat yang bingung, sebenernya urutan kakak adik Kise, Aomine dan Akashi itu diurutin sesuai ulang tahun mereka. Alhasil, Kise yang pertama lahir dan yang terakhir Akashi. Hehehe XD**

**Gomen ya kalo chapter ini terkesan boring, mudah-mudahan kalo Suki udah update Fic satu lagi, fic ini yg selanjutnya update. Permasalahan datang di chap-chap selanjutnya. Udah ah curcol nya...oh ya, ini balasan yang gak pake akun. **

**Siela Hailstone : Makasih udah baca dan review ya Siela, hehehe. Suki juga blink-blink membaca review-mu,wkwkw. **

**Azure'czar : Makasih udah baca dan reviewnya. Oke, ini udah dilanjut XD. Hihihi...seneng deh kalo impianmu terkabul/dilempar.**

**Arros : Halo juga Arros. Makasih udah baca dan review, dan syukur deh kalo ini sesuai yang diharapkan. Hmm...terserah imajinasimu membayangkan Kuroko itu bagaimana, wkwkwkw. Hai! Ganbarimasu! XD**

** Wookie : Makasih udah baca dan review ya :D Hihihi...sengaja Daiki dibuat badboy. Hehe, Kise jadi kakak karena dia lebih tua pas lahirnya, gomeenn. Oke ini udah dilanjut. **

**Oh ya, satu informasi lagi. Kalian ada yang ikutan IFA (Indonesia Fanfiction Awards) Informasi lengkap ada di profil ffn IFA2013 (tanpa spasi ya). Hehehe... *iklan***

**And...**

**Review please? :D**


	3. Chapter 2 : This Is Home

_Oh, dear…_

Mau bagaimana pun, sekeras apapun, bahkan serajin apapun, Kuroko Tetsuya masih memiliki batasan untuk kemampuan fisiknya. Bayangkan saja! Membereskan setiap sudut rumah seseorang—ralat, tiga orang—yang isinya seperti puing-puing kapal pecah. Pemuda bermata _baby blue_ itu menghela napas dengan lelah sambil mengusap peluh yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia menatap dengan kagum pemandanganya di depannya—juga sedikit bernapas lega begitu mendapati hasil kerjas kerasnya.

Tugas pertama, membersihkan ruang tengah, selesai.

**.**

**"Secret"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, Typo (s), OOC, and anything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : This Is Home**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Rasanya seperti tubuhnya dipaksa untuk bekerja selama berhari-hari tanpa berhenti. Berlebihan memang, tapi hal itulah yang Kuroko rasakan setelah ia susah payah mencari sapu—sempat terpikirkan olehnya kalau keluarga itu tidak memiliki benda bernama sapu—yang ternyata tersimpan—kurang kerjaan apa coba menyimpan benda itu—di atas mesin cuci. Setelah berhasil menemukan sapu, Kuroko harus kesusahan membereskan beberapa majalah Mai-chan yang menumpuk tidak beraturan, susu kotak yang sudah habis, tisu yang bertebaran dekat sofa, beberapa bungkus _snack_, botol-botol minuman plastik, bahkan sampai beberapa pasang kaos kaki. Setelah memilah-milah mana yang seharusnya dibuang dan disimpan, baru saat itu Kuroko bisa membersihkan karpet dan lantainya tanpa ada halangan. Dan lagi-lagi Kuroko harus menutup sebagian wajahnya begitu debu-debu berterbangan menggelitik hidungnya. Mungkin dua jam sudah dihabiskan Kuroko untuk membersihkan tempat—atau mungkin bisa dibilang seperti kandang—sampai akhirnya ruang tengah bisa kembali dipakai dengan layak.

Selesai dengan ruang tengah, tempat selanjutnya yang dituju Kuroko adalah, dapur.

Nyaris saja laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu muntah begitu melihat piring dan gelas yang kotor menumpuk dengan penuh di bak pencuci. Jangan lupakan sampah yang selalu menemani setiap tempat yang berantakan. Kuroko menghela napas pelan, tidak….ia tidak boleh mengeluh di hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan—walaupun tidak sesuai dengan harapannya—untuk bekerja di rumah besar itu. _Well_, hilang sudah pemikirannya tentang bayi atau anak kecil yang menangis karena ingin diganti popok. Buyar sudah pikirannya tentang dirinya yang harus bertingkah konyol di depan anak kecil yang merengek. Semua itu hancur karena tiga orang pemilik rumah tempatnya bekerja.

"Uaahh! Apakah saat ini aku tengah berada di alam mimpi?!"

Suara yang mirip teriakan terkejut itu berhasil menarik Kuroko ke alam sadar. Lewat pendengarannya, ia bisa tahu kalau suara itu berasal dari ruang tengah dan berasal dari—

"Aku tidak percaya ini..."

—Orang yang akan merasa antusias pada hal yang belum pernah dilihatnya, bisa Kuroko tebak kalau orang itu memang baru mengenal apa yang namanya kebersihan. Tepat yang dikatakan Akashi. Kuroko tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi mungkin perkataan anak bungsu itu ada benarnya juga. Dan orang yang memiliki sifat seperti itu—

"Hei, Tetsu! Kau yang mengerjakan semua ini?"

—Siapa lagi jika bukan Aomine Daiki, si anak tengah.

Malas menajawab pertanyaan yang sudah ada jawabannya, Kuroko lebih memilih berjalan ke arah bak cuci piring. Disimpannya sapu yang tadi digunakannya di dekat meja makan, setelah menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku-siku, ia mulai menyusun tumpukan piring dan gelasnya dengan benar, mengambil spons yang sudah terasa keras jika tidak dibasahi dengan air dan sabun, lalu mulai membersihkan satu per satu piring dan gelas dengan sabar. Membuat tempat pencucian itu dipenuhi dengan busa dan gelembung.

Tanpa sadar, kilasan memori melintas di benaknya. Aah…bekerja di dapur seperti ini, mengingatkan Kuroko akan _seseorang_ yang tidak akan pernah—atau mungkin tidak bisa—dilupakannya. Entah karena apa, hal itu sedikit membuat hatinya ringan dan melupakan sejenak pekerjaan yang menumpuk juga menunggunya.

"Sedang melamun, eh?"

Kuroko tersentak pelan. Spons di tangannya terlepas sehingga masuk ke bak begitu hembusan napas menggelitik tengkuknya. Oh! Untung saja ia tidak segera menoleh. Karena jika Kuroko melakukannya, mungkin saat ini wajah orang yang di belakangnya akan berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Tepat ketika Aomine Daiki berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak melamun, Aomine-kun." Sahut Kuroko datar, berusaha tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Aomine. Kembali diambilnya spons yang sempat tenggelam tadi, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya.

Kuroko tidak menyadari ketika Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyeringai samar, lalu terkekeh geli.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak melamun katamu?" Oh….kedua bola mata Kuroko nyaris membulat ketika sebelah tangan Aomine terjulur di samping kanannya, yang berakhir di pemutar keran. Sedangkan tangan kiri Aomine sengaja disimpan tepat di samping bak cuci. Kuroko bisa merasakan punggungnya bertubrukan dengan dada seseorang, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang terperangkap. Oke, Kuroko tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, tapi…dengan posisinya saat ini…apa tidak terlalu dekat?

"Lalu kenapa keran airnya masih menyala jika tidak melamun?" suara nge-_bass_ Aomine kembali terdengar, lagi-lagi hembusan napasnya menggelitik tengkuk Kuroko. Ternyata maksud Aomine menjulurkan tangannya seperti itu hanya untuk mematikan keran air yang masih menyala dan setelah itu menarik kembali. Ya Tuhan! Mengapa ia jadi gugup sendiri?

"Oh, aku tidak sadar."

"Makanya jangan melamun," Aomine menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko pelan, lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Ditariknya satu kursi, lalu mendudukinya. Membiarkan Kuroko melakukan pekerjaannya lagi.

Beberapa menit berjalan dengan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar suara spons yang menimbulkan busa, piring dan gelas yang saling beradu, juga air keran yang mengalir lalu kembali lagi menjadi hening. Tapi tunggu, mengapa hawanya sedikit berbeda?

Merasa tidak enak, masih dengan dengan membersihkan sisa-sisa piring, iseng Kuroko melirik ke belakang lewat sudut matanya. Hanya gerakan kecil, namun itu sudah cukup membuat Kuroko sadar mengapa hawanya terasa tidak enak. Jujur saja, itu sedikit membuat Kuroko merinding dan merasa risih.

Karena Aomine tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

Kuroko menggigit bibir, sejak kapan laki-laki itu memperhatikannya? Apalagi dengan posisi bertopang dagu sambil menghadap ke arahnya seperti itu. Seolah-olah ingin memakannya saja.

"Kau tahu…" tiba-tiba saja Aomine membuka suara, membuat Kuroko langsung memusatkan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Ia tidak menyela karena merasa kalau Aomine akan melanjutkan ucapannya. Beberapa detik hening, lalu setelah itu Aomine melanjutkan.

"Melihatmu sibuk seperti itu, mengingatkanku akan seseorang…"

Kuroko tertegun. Perasaannya saja nada suara Aomine terdengar berbeda? Lebih terdengar mengambang, seperti tidak tahu maksud tujuannya, tapi memiliki makna yang begitu dalam. Penasaran apa maksudnya—karena tepat pada itu pekerjaannya sudah selesai—Kuroko berbalik. Masih mendapati Aomine dengan posisi sebelumnya. Bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, tapi….sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Tatapan kedua iris _sapphire _Aomine, terlihat kosong dan menerawang. Entah apa maksudnya tatapan seperti itu. Yang jelas, Kuroko bisa menangkap binar di kedua mata Aomine terlihat…sendu? Dan lagi-lagi Kuroko tertegun. Tatapan mata itu…

…mirip seperti dirinya.

"Ah! Kau seperti Mai-chan menggunakan baju renang ditambah apron beren—Hmmph!"

Oh! Tepat sekali sasaran. Kain lap yang tidak jauh dari Kuroko kini sudah melayang dan menempel di wajah Aomine. Meredam suara laki-laki _dim_ itu yang mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kuroko memberenggut sebal—yang terlihat datar di wajahnya—sambil menatap Aomine keki. Kain lap-nya sudah terlepas dari wajahnya. Oke, apa yang ia lakukan tadi memang tidak sopan, tapi tetap saja dibandingkan dengan perempuan berdada seksi benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Melihat Aomine yang tetap tertawa sehingga membuat kekesalannya bertambah, Kuroko lebih memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dan tidak lupa membawa sapunya. Masa bodoh dengan tuan rumah yang aneh itu!

Tugas kedua, membersihkan dapur, selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

Gerakan Kuroko yang sedang melap kaca jendela dan meja-meja terhenti begitu mendengar suara yang menginterupsi. Ia berbalik, mencari sumber suara dan mendapati Akashi tidak jauh darinya. Sepertinya laki-laki berambut merah hendak pergi keluar. Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang rapi, dengan menggunakan _jacket_ dan celana _jeans_, _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, topi polos yang menutupi rambutnya, juga tas selempang yang bertengger di bahunya. O-oh, Kuroko akui, Akashi Seijuuro yang satu ini sedikit…berkharisma? Ah! Entahlah apapun itu.

Kuroko hampir mendengus begitu melihat tatapan Akashi ketika mendapati ruang tengah rumahnya. Terlihat…kagum juga tidak percaya? Huh! Jangan remehkan kemampuan seorang pembantu sepertinya, walaupun sebenarnya Kuroko enggan disebut pembantu.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kuroko sopan, namun pertanyaan sopannya itu hanya dibalas dengan Akashi yang mendelik.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi, Tetsuya." Sahut Akashi jengah, ia berjalan melewati Kuroko, menuju pintu depan. Tidak peduli dengan sindiran itu, tanpa sadar Kuroko berjalan mengikuti Akashi. Aiish! Kenapa juga ia harus mengikutinya?

"Dan lagi…" merasa diikuti, Akashi berbalik, menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Bukan urusanmu aku akan pergi ke mana,"

Kuroko terpana, kalimat itu sedikit membuatnya tidak enak. "Tapi, hari ini Kise-kun akan pulang ma—"

"Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ryouta. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain," Akashi sibuk memakai sepatu, tidak berniat menatap lawan biacaranya lagi. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya bisa terdiam sampai teriakan Aomine terdengar dari dapur, mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Hoi, Tetsu! Lihat jam berapa sekarang, apa menu makan siang hari ini?!"

Eh? Kuroko mencelos. _Jam_ _berapa_? _Menu_ _makan_ _siang_? Tunggu! Apa itu berarti ia harus memasak? Apakah itu salah satu pekerjaan seorang _pembantu_?

Sadar dirinya tidak seorang diri, Kuroko kembali berbalik. Tepat ketika Akashi sudah membuka pintu, hendak keluar. "Akashi-kun tidak ingin makan siang dulu?"

"Tidak perlu,"

"Oh. Baiklah," namun sebelum Akashi benar-benar pergi, Kuroko menambahkan, "Hati-hati di jalan,"

Kuroko menyadari kalau gerakan Akashi sempat terhenti ketika mendengar ucapannya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena detik berikutnya, pintu itu tertutup dengan pelan. Sama sekali tidak ada balasan atau hanya sekadar, 'Aku akan pulang saat makan malam'.

Baiklah, mungkin itu terdengar seperti berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya, makan malam seperti ini sudah cukup."

Setelah selesai membereskan isi rumah yang seperti tumpukan sampah, dimulai dari ruang tengah, dapur, dan tempat sekitarnya, lalu membuat makan siang—yang sayangnya hanya Aomine yang menyantapnya—kini Kuroko harus kembali lagi bekerja di dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Hari itu cukup melelahkan rasanya, tapi tidak mungkin baginya juga jika mengambil waktu tidur lebih awal sedangkan ketiga orang tuan rumahnya masih berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Kise masih berada di tempat kerja, Aomine lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar—yang kerjanya hanya berdiam diri, keluar jika lapar atau ke kamar mandi, lalu setelah itu masuk kembali, seperti _hikikomori_ saja bukan? Entah apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu hanya dengan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di dalam kamar. Lalu Akashi? Masih belum pulang entah dari mana.

Kuroko memandang meja makan yang sudah tertata rapi dengan kagum. Ini pertama kalinya ia memasak sesuatu untuk seseorang. _Well,_ ia tidak tahu tanggapan kedua orang yang belum memakan masakannya. Tapi jika dilihat dari Aomine yang tadi memakan masakannya dengan lahap, mungkin bisa dipastikan kalau masakannya tidak terlalu buruk. Atau mungkin Aomine tidak pernah diberi makan? Miris sekali.

Lamunan Kuroko buyar ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi. Aah…sepertinya Aomine baru saja keluar dari kamar. Baru saja Kuroko melangkah untuk keluar dari dapur, ia terpaksa berhenti ketika mendengar suara Aomine berkata,

"Eh, Akashi, tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat. Biasanya kau akan berlarut-larut sampai malam. Bahkan sampai perpustakaannya tutup,"

Oh. Jadi tadi siang Akashi pergi ke perpustakaan? Barangkat saat jam makan siang, lalu pulang saat jam makan malam. Sungguh sifat yang berbeda dengan Kakak keduanya. Sekali lagi Kuroko berkata dalam hati, kalau keluarga ini benar-benar aneh.

"Pantas saja baunya enak, kau sudah membuat makan malam, Tetsu. Sudah lama sekali rumah tidak tercium wangi masakan seperti ini," Suara Aomine yang pertama kali memasuki ruang makan—yang memang dekat dengan dapur. Ia menatap dengan takjub berbagai makanan di yang tersimpan di atas meja makan. Ditariknya salah satu kursi dari empat kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan, setelah duduk, Aomine mulai mengambil sumpit.

"Tunggu…"

Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat begitu tangan Kuroko menahan tangannya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak menunggu Kise-kun pulang dan Akashi-kun kemari untuk makan bersama?"

Aomine terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Kuroko tanpa berkedip. Namun detik berikutnya, Aomine mendengus pelan sambil menepis tangan Kuroko pelan.

"Tidak ada gunanya menunggu mereka. Pasti Kise sedang makan malam bersama kru-krunya, lalu Akashi? Ya, nanti juga dia kemari sendiri."

Tidak mempercayai perkataan Aomine, Kuroko berjalan keluar ruang makan dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Akashi. Pintu cokelat polos tanpa ada kata-kata peringatan seperti '_Don't disturb_' atau semacamnya. Beda sekali dengan pintu kamar milik Aomine yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai gambar Mai-chan.

Kuroko menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, namun belum sempat mengetuknya, tiba-tiba saja pintu sudah terbuka. Dan hal yang pertama kali Kuroko dapatkan adalah, bau _mint _yang masuk lewat indera penciumannya.

Sedikit terkejut mendapati orang di depan kamarnya, Akashi membuka lebih lebar lagi pintu kamarnya—tapi sulit untuk Kuroko lihat karena terhalang oleh tubuh pemiliknya. "Ada apa kemari, Tetsuya?"

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam?"

Akashi berdecak, lalu keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berjalan melewati Kuroko. Tapi anehnya, Akashi tidak berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Akashi-kun, kau mau ke mana?"

Akashi berhenti di sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat telepon, "Tentu saja memesan makanan. Biasanya aku dan Daiki—"

"Tapi aku sudah memasak untuk makan malam,"

Akashi tertegun. Kembali diletakan gagang telepon yang sudah digenggamnya ke tempat semula. Ia menatap Kuroko penuh selidik, seperti mencari sesuatu dalam warna _baby blue_ di kedua iris Kuroko.

"Kau….memasak?" tanya Akashi heran,

Bingung mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa saat siang tadi kau memasak untuk Daiki?"

Kembali Kuroko mengangguk. Ini aneh. Mengapa rasanya Akashi seperti tidak percaya jika ia yang memasak? Apakah laki-laki itu takut jika keluarganya akan diracun? Yang benar saja! Ia tidak sejahat itu.

"Bagaimana—"

Perkataan Akashi terpaksa berhenti ketika suara pintu depan yang terbuka, lalu tertutup dengan keras, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki terburu-buru. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian munculah Kise Ryouta dengan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, sorot di kedua matanya tampak kelelahan, tapi senyum lebarnya tidak menghilang.

"Ah, Akashicchi, kau tidak ke perpustakaan hari ini?" itulah yang pertama kali Kise tanyakan, sempat tidak menyadari keadaan ruang tengahnya yang sudah berubah 180 derajat—bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau Akashi belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Disimpannya tas di atas sofa, melepaskan mantel, lalu berjalan ke arah Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, bagaimana pekerja—Eh?! Sejak kapan ruang tengah menjadi bersih seperti ini?!"

Barulah saat itu, Kise menyadarinya. Ia menatap penuh takjub dan tidak percaya pada ruangan yang saat ini ditempatinya. Berjalan kesana kemari, menyentuh meja yang sudah dilap bersih, dan mencium aroma ruangannya.

"Ryouta, bukankah kau bilang hari ini akan pulang malam?"

"Eh?" Kise menghentikan langkahnya, "Oh itu! Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya-ssu. Makanya aku cepat-cepat kemari untuk makan malam. Kau sudah memesannnya? Oh, ya, di mana Aominecchi?"

"Kita tidak perlu memesan makanan segala," tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kedua, Akashi berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran yang diarahkan Kise. Merasa tidak dapat jawaban, Kise manatap Kuroko heran. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum samar, dan mengikuti Akashi yang berjalan ke arah dapur. Merasa kebingungannya bertambah, akhirnya Kise memutuskan untuk ke ruang makan. Sepasang alisnya mengerut ketika samar-samar indera penciumannya menangkap bau yang familiar. Bau sebuah masakan. Dan begitu langkahnya berhenti di ruang makan, kedua bola mata Kise membulat. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Akashi yang terdiam sejenak sambil menatap keadaan ruang makannya, dan Aomine yang sudah mulai melahap satu per satu masakan yang ada. Di sisi lain, Kuroko sedang sibuk di dapur.

Kise terpaku di tempatnya.

Ini…seperti rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tugas ketiga, membuat suasana kembali seperti rumah, selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Fufufu~~~harusnya bukan fic ini yang kelar, tapi gara-gara fic yang itu kena WB, akhirnya fic ini yang kebagian update/dicekek. Hehe, ini pertama kalinya Suki update cepat (gak tau dibilang cepet juga sih). Sekali lagi, Suki ucapkan makasih yang udah membaca sampai akhir dan me-review chapter sebelumnya. Oh ya, ada balasan yang tidak memakai akun, yang pakai mudah-mudahan udah Suki balas lewat PM. **

**arros : Halo lagi arros, hehehe...mudah2an chapter ini lumayan panjang ya. Gomen kalo chapter yang pertama membuatmu bingung/plak. Oke, ini udah chapter 2 nya, ganbarimasu! Dan Suki akan inget rencana awal, hehehe. Arigatou udah review ya... ^_^ **

**nai-sama : Hihihi...akan Suki pikirkan kalo Kuroko pake baju maid, hehe. Arigatou udah baca dan review ya. XDD **

**Siela Hailstone : Upupu...akan Suki pikirkan permintaanmu, hehe. Aiih...Syukur deh kalo feel kakak adiknya kerasa di chapter sebelumnya. *Suki juga suka berantem/toss/ditendang.* Oke, makasih buat review-nya ya... :D**

**Wookie : Hihihi...Suki udah gak ngilang lagi kok/dor. Untuk pertanyaanmu mungkin akan terjawab di chapter-chapter depan, asal jangan kaget ya/apalagi ini! Aduuh...wookie-san juga mau Tetsu pake seragam maid? hehe, Suki pikirkan lagi. Thank's udah baca dan review ya. :)**

**Ve : Dunia gak akan kiamat kalo Akashi jadi pacarku/eh. Oke oke, lupakan saja itu. Makasih udah baca dan review ya... XD**

**Oke minna, ja nee. **

**And...**

**Review please? **


	4. Chapter 3 : Do You Think?

Mimpi buruk, lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya terjaga dari tidurnya. Deru napasnya memburu dan terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua matanya menatap nanar pada sekitar. Dan dadanya….

Sesak. Begitu sesak.

Seolah-olah seseorang tengah meremas jantungnya hingga sulit untuk digunakan. Seakan-akan ada beban yang menghimpit paru-parunya. Lagi, perasaan itu kembali lagi menghantui dirinya. Menggerogoti relung hatinya juga jalan pikirannya.

Menarik napas panjang, Kuroko mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan. Beberapa menit ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Aneh, semenjak ia belum datang ke Tokyo, Kuroko tidak pernah merasakan takut seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa cemas seperti ini. Atau mungkin, karena ini Tokyo—tempat yang mungkin menjadi mimpi buruknya—yang telah membuat dirinya merasakan kecemasan berlebih seperti itu?

Aah….lagi-lagi Kuroko Tetsuya mengakui kalau dirinya merasa takut untuk menghadapi semua kenyataan di depannya. Karena sekuat tenaga Kuroko menyangkalnya, bagaimana pun juga kenyataan itu akan terus menghampirinya. Ada beban yang dipikulnya jika kenyataan itu tidak dihadapi Kuroko sendiri.

Tapi belum saatnya tiba.

Mungkin jika Kuroko sudah siap akan segalanya, baru ia bisa menghadapinya. Seburuk apapun kenyataan yang akan ditelannya.

**.**

**.**

**"Secret"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, OOC, and Anything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Do You Think?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

**Thank's for My Beta Reader, Pinaka-chan.**

* * *

"_Ohayou_, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko tersentak pelan. Ia mengangkat kepala dari adonan telur dadar begitu suara Kise yang pertama kali menyapa di pagi hari. Kuroko tertegun di tempatnya, aneh! Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam begitu mendapati wujud seorang Kise Ryouta di depannya. Kise Ryouta yang sudah siap dengan setelan baju modisnya. Oh! Iya, Kuroko lupa kalau Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model. Pantas saja pakaiannya terlihat rapi. Dan jangan buat dirinya untuk menjelaskan bagaimana…ng, betapa kerennya…Kise dengan senyuman bak matahari pagi yang menyinari pandangan Kuroko. Baiklah, itu memang berlebihan.

"_Ohayou_, Kise-kun," sahut Kuroko begitu tersadar, kembali diarahkan pandangannya pada adonan telur dadar, ia tidak bisa menatap Kise lama-lama. "Sudah mau berangkat di pagi hari seperti ini?"

"Aku diminta datang pagi untuk pemotretan hari ini," jawab Kise sambil menarik kursi di depan meja makan, lalu mendudukinya. Tertegun sebentar begitu mendapati secangkir kopi tersimpan di atas meja, menatap Kuroko yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya, lalu kembali menatap cangkir kopinya. Bagi Kise, ini sedikit aneh. Tapi ia tetap mengambilnya, lalu meminumnya pelan. Ah, Kise tersenyum kecil begitu cairan manis pahit itu mengalir di tenggorokannya.

"Kau bagaimana Kurokocchi? Semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, melirik Kise dari sudut matanya, lalu mulai kembali pada aktivitasnya. "Nyenyak. Bahkan aku nyaris saja bangun terlambat,"

"Terlambat? Bangun di pagi buta dan sudah mulai memasak pada pukul 06.00 pagi kau sebut dengan terlambat?" tanya Kise heran, lalu mendengus pelan. "Aku rasa itu bukan terlambat jika dibandingkan dengan Aominecchi yang biasa bangun tepat tengah hari,"

"Apakah Aomine-kun tidak coba dibangunkan saja?"

Kembali Kise mendengus, "Coba Kurokocchi lakukan. Aku jamin kau tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya,"

Sepasang alis Kuroko terangkat, tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia lebih memfokuskan pada sarapan pagi yang sedang dibuatnya. Sehingga waktu berlalu dengan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sampai suara pintu ruang depan terbuka setelah itu tertutup lagi, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Itu Akashicchi," ujar Kise begitu melihat raut kebingungan Kuroko saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama Akashi muncul dengan setelan _training_. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja selesai olahraga pagi.

"_Ohayou_, Akashicchi," sapa Kise sambil tersenyum, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas oleh pemuda berambut merah itu dengan anggukan kecil dan ucapan…

"_Ohayou_," setelah itu Akashi berjalan ke arah dispenser, lalu menenggak segelas air putih. Sama sekali tidak menatap Kuroko ataupun manatap Kise. Kuroko menggerutu dalam hati, masih pagi sudah memiliki hawa dingin seperti itu.

"_Ohayou_, Akashi-kun." Ya, walaupun begitu, Kuroko harus tetap bersikap sopan terhadap tuan rumah. Seperti menyadari kalau di dalam ruangan itu tidak hanya ada dua orang, barulah saat itu Akashi menoleh dan menatap Kuroko. Seperti biasa, tatapan tajamnya itu selalu bisa membuat Kuroko merinding. Beberapa detik Akashi memandang kedua iris _baby blue_ milik Kuroko, yang setelah itu kembali berbalik dan berkata,

"_Ohayou, _Tetsuya." Lalu kembali melangkah keluar dapur yang berakhir di depan pintu kamarnya. Ah, tipikal sekali. Kuroko seperti diacuhkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sarapan pagi sudah tersimpan rapi di atas meja makan. Akashi sudah kembali dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia datang dengan tas yang tersimpan di kursi dan sebuah buku kamus di tangannya. Ckck…bahkan saat makan pun, Akashi tidak bisa lepas dari buku. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kise terlihat sibuk berbicara lewat ponsel yang beberapa menit lalu berbunyi nyaring. Lalu, Aomine? Seperti yang Kise bilang, laki-laki berkulit gelap itu masih tertidur pulas.

Semua hal itu membuat pemuda berambut _baby blue_ tertegun di tempatnya.

Ada yang aneh.

Suasana pagi di ruang makan seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Dingin dan tidak peduli.

Mengapa sejak kemarin Kuroko tidak pernah mendapatkan suasana yang seharusnya seperti 'rumah'? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ketiga bersaudara itu?

"Kau coba saja bangunkan, Daiki. Jika hal itu maumu,"

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata pelan dan menoleh ke arah Akashi. Buku kamus yang sedari tadi dibacanya sudah tertutup. Apakah laki-laki itu bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Aku tahu kau ini sifat orang yang tidak pernah tenang jika semuanya tidak lengkap. Tapi kukatakan padamu, aku minta kau jangan bawa-bawa sifatmu itu ke dalam rumah ini. Itu mengganggu."

Kuroko membuka mulutnya, namun kembali tertutup ketika Kise menyudahi pembicaraan lewat ponsel yang tanpa sadar telah memotong pembicaraan mereka. Merasa tidak ada yang ingin dikatakannya lagi, Akashi lebih memilih untuk mulai menyantap sarapan pagi. Begitu pula dengan Kise yang terus meracau kalau pekerjaannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Kuroko tahu benar arti perkataan Akashi tadi. Namun, entah mengapa ia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Cara Akashi mengatakannnya, cara Akashi memandangnya, dan cara Akashi melarangnya membuat perasaan Kuroko tidak enak. Kata-kata tadi seperti menohok tepat jantungnya.

Tidak. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Akashi hanya belum mengerti dengan cara berpikirnya. Atau Akashi hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya kalau dirinya itu mengerti?

Entahlah.

Bingung harus melakukan apa, karena rasanya tidak enak jika Kuroko ikut makan bersama Kise dan Akashi, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Aomine. Ketukan pertama, tidak ada sahutan. Ketukan kedua, tetap tidak ada respon. Ketukan ketiga, akhirnya Kuroko menyerah dan memutar kenop pintu kamar Aomine yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

Bukan bau _mint_.

Kuroko ingat ketika pertama kali pintu kamar Akashi terbuka, hal yang langsung tercium olehnya adalah bau _peppermint_ yang segar. Tapi ini, ketika pintu kamar Aomine terbuka dan menampakan isi kamarnya, Kuroko nyaris saja menutup kedua matanya langsung.

Oh! Bayangkan saja! Lagi-lagi hal yang pertama Kuroko lihat adalah poster-poster Mai-chan dengan berbagai pose. Berbagai _miniature_ motor yang berada di sebuah lemari kaca. Beberapa tumpukan majalah—yang dengan senang hati Kuroko tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Dan hal-hal lainnya yang tidak ingin Kuroko jelaskan. Secara keseluruhan, kamar tidur Aomine terlihat seperti layaknya kamar laki-laki. Termasuk dengan bau kamarnya yang tercium karena parfum menyengat. Sedangkan si pemiliki kamar tengah bergelung di dalam selimut dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Namun, setelah yakin tidak ada hal yang menarik lainnya di kamar itu, pandangan Kuroko jatuh pada satu objek. Mungkin di antara benda lainnya, hanya benda itu yang terlihat tidak menarik. Benda itu ada di sana, namun seperti terlupakan. Benda itu terlihat jelas, namun entah mengapa rasanya seperti benda itu tidak pernah ada. Penasaran, Kuroko mendekati meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur Aomine. Kuroko tidak mempedulikan sebuah laptop dan alat elektronik lainnya, ia lebih memilih untuk mendekati sebuah pigura kecil yang tersimpan tepat di samping laptop. Sebuah pigura dengan foto seorang wanita di dalamnya.

Itu bukan foto Mai-chan ataupun gadis dengan tubuh seksi dan yang lainnya. Dan jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, Kuroko bisa menebak kalau wanita itu bukan kekasih Aomine. Wanita terlihat berumur, tidak muda tapi juga tidak terlalu tua. Sepasang alis Kuroko mengerut, sepertinya ia bisa mengira kalau wanita itu…

"Mai-chaan…."

Kuroko tersentak pelan. Diliriknya sekilas Aomine yang tiba-tiba saja berganti posisi menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Matanya masih terpejam. Namun mulutnya seperti bergumam mengatakan sesuatu. Kuroko mendesah pelan, niat ingin membangunkan orang itu langsung lenyap seketika.

Merasa tidak enak ia masuk tanpa izin—walaupun sebenarnya hanya untuk membangunkan laki-laki tukang tidur itu—Kuroko kembali meletakan pigura yang tadi diambilnya, menatap kembali pigura itu sejenak, menghela napas pelan, lalu berjalan sangat pelan ke arah pintu, setelah itu menutupnya kembali. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau si pemilik kamar sudah terbangun ketika ia memasuki kamarnya tadi.

Aomine Daiki perlahan-lahan membuka matanya kembali.

Merasa yakin Kuroko sudah tidak ada, ia melirik sekilas pigura yang sempat dilihat oleh Kuroko tadi. Menatapnya dalam keheningan. Setelah yakin tidak ada hal yang aneh, Aomine mendengus keras, beringsut dari kasurnya, menutup pigura itu, lalu kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyimpannya di sana," gumamnya lalu kembali mendengus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko selalu penasaran apa isi dari kamar dengan bau _peppermint _itu.

_Well_, bukannya ia bermaksud untuk masuk ke kamar itu secara diam-diam. Hanya saja, setiap matanya terfokus pada daun pintu polos yang menarik perhatiannya, membuat rasa penasaran Kuroko timbul untuk mengetahui keadaan kamar milik Akashi Seijuuro. Selain bau _mint_ itu, tentunya.

Dan saat itulah sebuah pemikiran muncul dalam benaknya. Karena Kise sudah berangkat ke studio pemotretannya, Aomine yang sudah bangun ketika pukul 10 pagi dan entah pergi ke mana setelah menyantap sarapannya, sedangkan Akashi masih di sekolah, sehingga Kuroko berada sendirian di rumah itu membuat dirinya bebas untuk membersihkan ruangan apa saja. Termasuk kamar-kamar pemiliknya. Baiklah, itu terdengar kriminal, tapi Kuroko benar-benar penasaran dan hanya bermaksud untuk membereskan kamar Akashi setelah ia membereskan kamar Aomine. Lalu setelahnya kamar Kise. Mengingat kalau ketiga orang itu tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya saat pergi.

Dan seperti dugaannya, kamar tidur Akashi begitu berbeda dengan kamar tidur Aomine. Ruangan itu terlihat elegan namun minimalis. Yang Kuroko lihat hanyalah satu tempat tidur, meja belajar yang tertata rapi, beberapa rak buku yang tentu saja rapi, ditambah dengan bau _mint_ yang menjadi ciri khas kamar itu. Jujur saja, Kuroko lebih senang berada di kamar Akashi. Tempatnya yang bersih dan rapi sedikit membantu Kuroko untuk meringankan pekerjaannya.

Dan sepertinya, ia memiliki kesamaan dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Salah satunya, mereka sama-sama mencintai buku. Begitu mengetahui isi kamar Akashi seperti sebuah perpustakaan mini, Kuroko langsung berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku. Tanpa mempedulikan pemiliknya akan marah atau tidak jika mengetahui kelakukannya.

Namun lagi-lagi Kuroko mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Setelah membuka satu per satu buku yang ada, Kuroko mendapati sehelai foto yang terjatuh dari halaman buku yang diambilnya. Dan ketika Kuroko memungutnya lalu memutar untuk melihat gambarnya, lagi-lagi Kuroko tertegun.

Foto itu masih menunjukan foto seorang wanita. Tidak muda tapi juga tidak terlihat tua.

Tersenyum manis seperti tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hanya saja, wanita itu tidak sama dengan wanita yang ada di dalam foto pigura Aomine.

Tidak puas hanya dengan gambar dari foto itu, Kuroko membalik kertasnya. Terdapat sebuah tanggal dan waktu ketika foto itu diambil. Juga…satu kalimat yang membuat kedua bola mata Kuroko membulat.

Ahh…satu kesamaan lagi. Akashi Seijuuro memiliki kebiasaan seperti Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tersenyum kecil, kembali diselipkan foto itu pada halaman buku secara acak. Diletakan kembali buku itu pada tempatnya, setelah itu berjalan keluar. Sudah cukup, Kuroko sudah puas mengamati kamar dengan bau _peppermint_ itu. Yang itu berarti, kamar selanjutnya yang ia harus datangi adalah…

—_Kriinggg!_

….kamar milik Kise.

Ah, dasar telepon sialan. Dengan terpaksa Kuroko harus berbelok arah begitu mendengar suara nyaring telepon yang berdering. Awalnya Kuroko sempat ragu untuk menjawab, karena bagaimana pun juga pemilik rumah dan telepon yang berdering itu bukan miliknya. Namun karena kesal mendengar suara deringan telepon yang terus menerus, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. Baru saja beberapa senti telepon itu mendekat ke sebelah telinganya, Kuroko nyaris melompat.

"_Kurokocchi! Apa kau sedang sibuk di rumah?_!"

Oh…rupanya suara Kise yang berada di ujung sana.

"Aku tidak sibuk, Kise-kun. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan?"

"_Ah! Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Kurokocchi! Bisakah kau datang ke tempat kerjaku sekarang juga?"_

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Ya Tuhan! Aku tadi sangat berterima kasih padamu, Kurokocchi!"

Kise benar-benar beruntung saat ini. Jika saja Kuroko tidak datang ke tempat kerjanya, bisa-bisa ia sudah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang manager. Maksud Kise meminta Kuroko untuk datang ke tempat kerjanya karena laki-laki dengan profesi model itu melupakan buku agenda milik manager yang harus selalu dibawanya. Agenda yang berisi semua jadwal pemotretannya. Dan bisa gawat jika Kise sampai tidak tahu bagaimana jadwal kerjanya. Maka dari itu Kuroko terpaksa harus mengantarkan agenda itu langsung ke tempat kerja Kise setelah diberi tahu alamatnya. Ini Tokyo, dan Kuroko belum benar-benar mengenalnya.

"Kurokocchi masih tetap bisa menunggu? Sebentar lagi pemotretanku selesai. Kita bisa pulang bersama," ujar Kise begitu sesi satu jadwal selesai ia lakukan. Kise memang meminta Kuroko untuk menunggu dirinya sampai pemotretan selesai. Atau lebih tepatnya, Kise ingin ditemani.

"Tentu saja, Kise-kun. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kuroko. Meyakinkan laki-laki bermata madu itu.

"Baiklah, tetap tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera ganti baju setelah semuanya selesai." Selesai berkata seperti itu, Kise kembali berlari menuju studio, dimana fotografernya sudah menunggu.

Kuroko tidak benar-benar menyesal karena sudah datang ke tempat kerja Kise. Tempat dimana ia bisa mengetahui bagaimana model seperti Kise Ryouta yang sedang naik daun itu bekerja. Benar-benar mengejutkan, di sisi lain Kise berperan sebagai kakak tertua, ia juga bisa berperan dengan berbagai macam emosi di depan kamera dan temaran lampu blitz. Tidak ada yang tahu dibalik sikapnya yang serius saat bekerja juga bercanda ketika istirahat, model setenar Kise Ryouta memiliki sikap penuh kepedulian terhadap kedua adiknya.

Kuroko menghela napas pelan.

Memiliki sebuah keluarga itu, rasanya seperti ini…

Hangat dan hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Kise mengatakan kalimat itu semenjak dirinya pertama kali menginjakan kaki di tempat kerja Kise, bahkan sampai mereka sedang berada di perjalanan pulang. Lama-lama ia juga jadi bosan mendengarnya.

"Kise-kun," panggil Kuroko, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya. "Kalau Kise-kun mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi, aku tidak ingin membantu Kise-kun lagi."

Kedua bola mata Kise membulat, "Ehh?! Aku hanya merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat Kurokocchi datang ke tempat kerjaku-ssu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan, Kise-kun. Bukankah itu memang pekerjaanku?"

Menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko dengan cengiran lebar, Kise terkekeh geli lalu mengelus pelan puncak kepala surai biru muda itu. Membuat yang disentuh tertegun seketika. Berbeda. Cara Kise dan Aomine yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya seperti ini, benar-benar berbeda. Namun entah mengapa semua itu membuat perasaan Kuroko lebih ringan.

Waktu berjalan dengan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jalanan yang mereka ambil untuk sampai ke rumah memang sepi, mengingat kalau hari sudah malam. Kise sengaja memilih untuk berjalan dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia bahkan menolak tawaran managernya untuk diantarkan sampai rumah. Tapi tawaran itu ditolak halus oleh Kise dengan alasan ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dengan suasana malam hari.

Keheningan tetap menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dan hal yang dibicarakan. Tidak ada hal yang dilakukan selain berjalan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada hal seperti menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, padahal cuaca malam itu terasa dingin, namun mereka bukanlah kekasih sehingga hal seperti itu tidak perlu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru napas mereka.

"Biasanya, orang yang selalu mengantarkan barang-barangku yang tertinggal saat aku bekerja adalah _Okaasan_." Kise yang pertama kali membuka suara. Kedua iris madunya menatap jauh pemandangan di atasnya. Langit malam penuh dengan bintang-bintang.

Kuroko terdiam sambil mendengarkan, tidak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk menyela.

"_Okaasan _selalu mengomeliku begitu ia sampai di tempat kerja. Berkata kalau aku ini pelupa, kalau aku ini harus lebih disiplin lagi, namun sesudah itu, ia malah memperingatkanku untuk makan yang banyak dan jangan terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan," kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Kise, "Benar-benar sifat seorang ibu."

Kuroko tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia paham itu. Perasaan seperti itu, Kuroko juga pernah merasakannya. Namun, kini semua itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Aah…kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa seperti itu?

"Tapi sekarang…" barulah saat itu, Kise menoleh. Menatap dalam-dalam sepasang iris _baby blue_ Kuroko. Mencoba menembus pemikiran di dasar jiwanya. "Semua itu berubah, sejak…sejak _hari itu_. Tidak ada lagi yang mengomeliku. Tidak ada lagi yang mengantarkan barang yang selalu kulupakan. Bahkan meminta tolong pada Aominecchi dan Akashicchi saja terkadang sulit. Mereka juga memiliki kesibukan masing-masing,"

Masih tidak berani membuka suara. Sorot itu…sorot di kedua mata Kise, sekilas terlihat sama seperti sorot mata di kedua mata Aomine ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya di dapur. Kosong dan menerawang. Yang secara tidak langsung mirip seperti dirinya.

"Haha…" Kise tertawa masam, kembali dialihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Maaf jika membuatmu bingung. Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti ini,"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, walaupun ia tahu Kise tidak melihatnya. "Kise-kun tidak perlu sungkan untuk menceritakannya. Meskipun aku ini orang luar, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk membantu."

Kise tersenyum simpul. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Tanpa ada perkataan pun, Kuroko tahu kalau itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Tidak ada yang salah ketika kita merindukan seseorang, Kise-kun."

Diliriknya pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu, setelah itu mengangguk pelan. "Benar juga. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan perasaan seperti itu."

Suasana kembali hening. Tanpa sadar rumah mereka—lebih tepatnya rumah Kise—sudah berada dekat dengan langkah mereka. Tidak perlu menekan interkom unuk menunggu pintu dibukakan.

"_Ne_, Kurokocchi, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Kuroko mendongak, "Tentu. Apa itu Kise-kun?"

Kembali Kise tersenyum simpul, menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko pelan, lalu berkata…

**.**

**.**

"Menurutmu, _keluarga_ itu apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

* * *

**A/N : Halo Minna (^_^). Suki telat update ya?/dicekek *malah nanya* Gomeeennn...Akhir-akhir ini tugas sama ulangan numpuk, manalagi Suki kena karma gara-gara bikin cerita Kuroko's Dizzy Fever Day, akhirnya jadi ikutan sakit/plak!*malahcurcol* **

**Oh ya, ada balasa review dulu yang tidak memakai akun :D**

**Wookie : Uaahh...Arigatou atas review panjangnya ya. Bener deh, Suki jadi senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya XD Hihihii...abis Suki juga pernah liat hint Yaoi di sekolah, hehe. Seneng deh Wookie mau bagi-bagi cerita, makasih ya. (^_^)**

**arros : Makasih review-nya lagi arros. Hihii...ternyata arros suka sama karakter Akashi juga XD Oke oke, sekali lagi arigatou neee. **

**Siela Hailstone : Hihiihi, Suki juga mau ketawa pas ngetik chapter sebelumnya/plak. Oke, akan Suki suruh itu Kuroko buat bantu pr biologi Siela XD gomen buat typonya, kebiasaan, hehe. Arigatou buat reviewnya ya.. moga2 suka sama chap yang ini.**

**Namikaze Hikari : Arigatou buat reviewnya ya... (^_^) Ini udah update, walaupun telat. Hehe/dicekek. **

**Itsuka : Suki juga terpaku membaca review-mu. Hihi...Kuroko emang dijadiin ibu rumah tangga sama Suki/ditendang. Ini udah dilanjutin, semoga suka. Dan, makasih udah review yaa XDD**

**Azure'czar : Gak apa-apa, Azure-san udah baca dan review juga Suki senang kok XD. Hihi, sama seperti Suki yang sibuk gara-gara tugas TT . TT Mmmm...Kagami? akan Suki pikirkan lagi ya, hehe. Arigatou buat review-nya ya... :D**

**Yup! Arigatou buat minna yang udah baca sampai akhir di chapter ini ya. **

**And...**

**Review please? **


	5. Chapter 4 : So, Please

"Aominecchi! Jangan pulang malam-malam!"

"Berisik! Kau itu bukan ibuku, Kise! Berhentilah mengatur hidupku!"

"Kau yang seharusnya bisa mengatur hidupmu lebih baik lagi! Apa kau tahu kalau balapan di malam hari itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan?!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan—"

"Dasar _Aho_minecchi!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"Secret"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, Typo (s), OOC, and anything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : So, Please...**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Kuroko tertegun sejenak begitu keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Oh, siapa yang tidak akan tertegun begitu mendapati keadaan rumah yang tiba-tiba saja berisik dengan teriakan di pagi hari? Apalagi saling membentak satu sama lain seperti itu. Beruntunglah kepala kuning dan kepala biru tua itu tidak saling melempar barang-barang yang ada di dekat mereka. Bahkan sampai asiknya berteriak, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Tanpa sadar Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Hei, sejak kapan mereka berdua bisa bertengkar seperti itu?

"Jangan hiraukan mereka berdua,"

Suara _bass_ yang dikenalnya itu menarik kembali Kuroko ke alam sadar. Tanpa menoleh atau melihat siapa orang itu pun, Kuroko sudah bisa menebaknya. Terlebih orang itu lewat begitu saja di depannya.

"Terkadang mereka berdua memang seperti itu di rumah," kembali suara _bass_ milik Akashi terdengar, "Ryouta yang sifatnya _brother complex_ dan Daiki yang keras kepala. Aku benar-benar sudah muak mendengar mereka,"

Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat, ia membuka mulutnya untuk menyela, namun kembali ditutupnya begitu suara Kise menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Akashicchi! Katakan pada Aominecchi kalau pergi saat malam itu tidak baik!"

Sang objek yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, menatap sang Kakak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan pertolongan, memutar kedua bola matanya lalu mendengus kecil. "Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh seperti itu. Tak ada waktu bagiku untuk mengurusi kalian," selesai berkata seperti itu, Akashi mengambil tas sekolah yang berada di sofa, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sama sekali tidak mendengarkan suara protes Kise dan Aomine yang sibuk menggerutu.

Sepeninggal Akashi, kali ini Aomine yang berulah. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki menuju kamar yang beberapa menit kemudian kembali keluar dengan _hoodie _hitam membalut tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Akashi, laki-laki bermata _sapphire _itu terlihat tidak perlu repot-repot membawa tas yang tersampir di bahu, kecuali kunci motor, pastinya. Kuroko menyadari kalau Aomine sempat meliriknya sebentar, menyeringai kecil, lalu kembali berjalan sampai pintu keluar yang menimbulkan bunyi dentuman keras ketika menutupnya. Meninggalkan Kise dan Kuroko yang hanya bisa terbengong melihat tingkahnya. Ah, lagi-lagi Kuroko dibuat tertegun karenanya.

Kise mendesah pelan, ia lelah. "Benar-benar dengan mereka berdua."

Karena tadi hanya bisa terdiam di tempat—_speechless_ tepatnya—kali ini Kuroko mulai berjalan mendekat. Kedua tangannya refleks membersihkan ruang tengah yang 'sedikit' berantakan gara-gara ulah tiga bersaudara tadi. Merepotkan.

Melihat Kuroko yang berjalan melewati lalu mulai kembali bekerja, bahkan tanpa memandang dirinya pun, Kise tahu kalau Kuroko memang sudah berada di sana sejak tadi. Termasuk ketika pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Aomine tengah berlangsung. Tanpa sadar Kise menggeleng pelan, benar-benar dengan hawa keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya. Benar-benar minim.

"Maaf atas keributan tadi Kurokocchi," gerutu Kise sedikit mengeluh, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil mengerang kesal, "Aominecchi terkadang memang menyebalkan!"

Baiklah, Kuroko setuju dengan kalimat yang terakhir tadi. Terkadang Aomine memang menyebalkan, atau mungkin memang sudah sifatnya yang seperti itu. Ah, entahlah. Berada dan bekerja di rumah itu selama satu minggu, benar-benar membuat Kuroko memahami sifat-sifat yang dimiliki dari ketiga bersaudara yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun." Kuroko menyahut datar tanpa memandang Kise, ia lebih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan yang ada.

Merasa kalau lawan bicaranya tidak berniat untuk berbicara panjang lebar, Kise kembali menggerutu kecil sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Menghela napas berat, berdecak, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya pada sandaran sofa. Kise Ryouta benar-benar lelah!

Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat, begitu saja? Mana sifat berisik dan periangnya seorang Kise Ryouta ketika di depan lensa kamera? Sifat yang sempat dilihat Kuroko ketika dirinya datang ke studio dimana laki-laki kepala kuning itu bekerja. Kalah akan rasa penasarannya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan Kise yang sedang mendongak menatap langit-langit rumah, sorot matanya tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kise-kun…" panggil Kuroko pelan, namun berhasil yang dipanggil beringsut lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

"Bukankah lebih baik seperti itu?"

Sebelah alis Kise terangkat, heran. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis—namun sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Kise tadi. Ia hanya beranjak dari tempatnya, bermaksud untuk berjalan ke arah dapur, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik hingga kembali ke tempat semula. Membuat yang ditarik sempat terkejut.

"Kise-kun?"

"Ah, maaf-ssu. Tanganku seperti bergerak sendiri…" suara tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Kise, namun tangan yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko belum terlepas. Atau…tidak ingin melepaskannya?

Kuroko mengernyit samar. Ia memutar tubuh menghadap Kise yang masih duduk, menatapnya heran, setelah itu mencoba bertanya. "Kise-kun baik-baik saja?"

Kembali suara tawa renyah itu terdengar, "Aku baik-baik saja-ssu!" Kise mendongak, menatap langsung sepasang iris _baby blue_ layaknya hamparan langit yang luas. Hei, Kise bahkan baru menyadari kalau kedua mata Kuroko terlihat jernih, walaupun datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada masalah dengan pekerjaan?" tebak Kuroko langsung,

"Mmm…" Kise menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya lelah saja. Tapi ketika Kurokocchi ada di sini, semua rasa lelah itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Untuk itu, sebentar saja. Biarkan aku seperti ini,"

Tidak menolak, juga tidak mengiyakan. Sejenak hanya keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Biarkan waktu dan suara detak jantung mereka yang bergerak. Tidak perlu pergerakan lebih. Yang Kise lakukan hanyalah duduk diam di sana, dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Namun momen itu hanya berlangsung sampai beberapa menit. Saat itu keheningan mereka terpecahkan karena suara yang berasal dari ponsel Kise. Dengan berat hati melepaskan pergelangan tangan yang kecil itu, Kise mengambil ponsel dari saku celana, menatap layar ponselnya sebentar, berdecak pelan, lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja," ujarnya singkat sambil berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah. Kise tidak perlu membawa apa-apa, kecuali ponsel tentunya. "Tolong jaga rumah ya, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko mengerjap pelan, lalu menyahut. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Langkah Kise berhenti. Ia sempat mundur beberapa langkah, menoleh ke arah Kuroko, lalu tersenyum lebar. Ah…senyum modelnya keluar juga. Setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara pintu yang terbuka dan berakhir dengan suara pintu yang tertutup pelan.

Hening.

Kali ini, Kuroko yang sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka sedikit membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko yang tengah sibuk mengepel lantai rumah. Dilihatnya Akashi dengan pakaian rumahnya keluar dari kamar sebentar, setelah itu ke arah jam dinding. Ternyata sudah siang. Tentu saja, Akashi yang pertama datang ke rumah sepulang sekolah, tapi Kuroko sama sekali belum memasak untuk makan siang nanti—oh! Tentu saja, karena Kuroko baru saja mengepel sebuah rumah yang besar.

Kise pasti makan siang di tempat kerja. Lalu Aomine? Laki-laki itu belum pulang dan Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu kemana persisnya pergi. Dan sepertinya Akashi keluar kamar karena meminta untuk diberi makan.

Mengabaikan sepasang manik _heterochrome_ yang seolah-olah tengah menatap dirinya, Kuroko kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya. Ia harus fokus jika tidak ingin terpeleset gara-gara lantai basah. Apalagi lantai yang sedang di pelnya tepat berada di depan kamarnya.

"Tetsuya,"

Satu panggilan kecil, namun berhasil membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu menoleh. Menatap langsung Akashi yang menatapnya tajam. Kuroko mendesah pelan, malas mendapat tatapan seolah-olah ia membuat kesalahan.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

Diam sejenak, Akashi memandang Kuroko lebih tajam lagi. Seperti menyelidik. "Sejak kapan aku memberimu izin untuk masuk ke kamarku lalu menyentuh setiap barang yang ada?"

Oh! Tidak perlu jawaban ataupun penjelasan lebih. Karena tepat pada saat itu, kefokusan Kuroko buyar sudah sampai ia tidak menyadari kain pel yang digunakannya terinjak, meluncur karena lantai yang licin, setelah itu tubuhnya terjungkal sehingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara 'buk' yang cukup keras. Tidak lupa suara jeritan pilu dan tongkat pel yang terlempar—mungkin sempat mengenai kepala Kuroko. Setelah itu berakhir dengan suara rintihan kecil.

Bagus! Sepertinya Kuroko baru saja dikutuk oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Beruntunglah ia tidak memecahkan sebuah vas atau barang-barang yang mudah pecah karena ulahnya dan beruntung Kuroko terjatuh dalam keadaan pantat yang pertama kali mencium lantai. _How poor you are_, Kuroko.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Akashi yang sempat terkejut ketika mendapati adegan Kuroko terjatuh gara-gara lantai licin, hanya bisa mendengus geli, memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu berdecak.

"Perhatikan langkahmu itu, Tetsuya." Kesal mendapati Kuroko yang tetap pada posisinya, Akashi berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di depan Kuroko. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada, kedua matanya menatap remeh Kuroko yang masih dengan posisi terjatuhnya. "Kau malah membuat lantai kembali kotor,"

Kuroko meringis dalam hati. Kurang baik apa coba seorang Akashi Seijuuro di depannya ini?

Merasa risih karena manik _heterochrome_ yang menatapnya remeh itu, Kuroko mencoba berdiri. Tentu saja anggota tubuh pertama yang digerakkan adalah kaki. Namun sepertinya, kesialan bagi Kuroko Tetsuya belum cukup sampai di sana. lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai biru itu harus kembali terjatuh dan menahan sakit di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Kutukan kedua Akashi Seijuuro.

"Tch! Benar-benar merepotkan,"

Akashi kembali berdecak kesal. Namun decakannya itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan tangan dan tubuhnya untuk menarik sebelah lengan Kuroko, meletakannya di sekitar bahu, setelah itu membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri. Dan dalam detik waktu yang berjalan, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bermata biru itu—kecuali ringisan kecil—ketika Akashi menuntun dirinya sampai ke dalam kamar miliknya. Bahkan sampai Kuroko terduduk di samping tempat tidur. _Oh dear…_

"Diam di sini dan berhenti berbuat konyol, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya bisa patuh. Membiarkan Akashi berderap cepat keluar kamar, dan beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan kotak berwarna putih sudah berada di tangannya.

Mengetahui isi kotak itu dan tahu harus melakukan apa, refleks tangan Kuroko bergerak untuk menyentuh kotak itu. Namun baru saja pergerakan kecil, Akashi sudah menepis tangannya duluan.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti berbuat konyol," sergah Akashi jengah. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko saat itu, yang jelas ia hanya bisa terkejut ketika mendapati Akashi berlutut tepat di depannya sambil meletakan kotak P3K di sampingnya. Bahkan ketika Akashi mengeluarkan obat salep, menarik kaki kanan Kuroko, lalu dengan perlahan mengoleskannya dengan memberikan pijatan kecil. Dan hal itu sedikit membuat Kuroko meringis tertahan.

"Jangan berteriak. Aku benci mendengar suara yang berisik," sahut Akashi ketika mendengar Kuroko kembali meringis. Setelah salep, Akashi mengambil sebuah gulungan perban, melebarkannya, dan mulai melilitkannya di sekitar pergelangan kaki kanan Kuroko.

Hening.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jika Kuroko bisa berbicara akrab dengan Kise ataupun Aomine, maka Akashi yang masih sulit diajaknya berbicara. Ralat, mungkin yang _paling _sulit.

Entah karena dirinya yang tidak bisa memulai sebuah percakapan ketika menghadapi tipe orang seperti Akashi, atau memang aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda surai merah itu membuat dirinya enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ckck, Akashi Seijuuro memang orang yang tidak mudah ditebak, tapi perintahnya absolut.

"Maaf…"

Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya, tiba-tiba saja kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dihentikan. Ia menatap Akashi yang masih sibuk membalut pergelangan kakinya, berharap yang bersangkutan merespon.

Namun tidak ada jawaban ataupun sahutan dari Akashi.

"Maaf karena sudah lancang masuk ke kamar Akashi-kun tanpa izin. Aku hanya berniat untuk membersihkannya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu karena—"

"Lalu kenapa kau membuka setiap buku yang berada di rak? Kau tahu kalau itu sangat tidak sopan,"

Kuroko menggigit bibir. Ia mati kutu!

"Aku benar-benar akan mengusirmu jika masuk ke kamarku lagi tanpa izin," selesai membalut pergelangan kaki Kuroko, Akashi menghela napas pelan, mengambil kotak P3K, lalu bangkit berdiri dan langsung menatap Kuroko. _Heterochrome_ bertemu dengan _baby blue_. Tajam dan datar. Memiliki binar yang berbeda dari setiap mata masing-masing. Yang jelas, Kuroko merasa merinding ketika mata itu menatap dirinya.

"Lalu…" jeda sejenak, "Apa kau melihat gambar di fotonya?"

"Eh?"

"Foto yang terselip di antara halaman buku yang kau buka," Akashi berdecak kesal, "Aku tahu kau membuka buku yang berisi foto itu. Karena seingatku, aku menaruh fotonya di halaman yang berbeda denganmu."

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata. Tunggu! Jangan katakan kalau Akashi bisa tahu mendapati dirinya masuk ke kamarnya gara-gara sebuah foto yang terselip di halaman yang berbeda. Ya Tuhan! Apakah Akashi Seijuuro ini memiliki kemampuan memori fotografi?

Bingung harus menjawabnya bagaimana, Kuroko berdeham sebentar, setelah itu menatap Akashi jengah. "Ng…Ya, foto itu tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ketika aku membuka halaman bukunya. Karena penasaran, aku terpaksa melihatnya. Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja,"

Akashi mendelik kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menatap sekeliling kamar Kuroko, namun berhenti di satu titik. Tepat mengarah pada meja belajar yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Penasaran apa yang tengah ditatapnya, Kuroko mengikuti arah pandangan Akashi, tertegun sejenak karena Akashi memandangi sebuah bingkai foto yang tersimpan di atas meja belajar, setelah itu menatap laki-laki kepala merah itu lekat-lekat yang tidak menatapnya balik.

Ahh…Kuroko tahu benar sorot di kedua mata _heterochrome_ itu.

"Tidak ada salahnya ketika kita merindukan seseorang. Terlebih orang itu adalah _Okaasan_."

Berhasil. Satu kata terakhir yang menarik perhatian Akashi Seijuuro tepat mengarah ke arahnya. Namun kini sorot di kedua matanya kembali dingin dan egois. Tatapan meremehkan.

"Tidak perlu menceramahiku," sahut Akashi sinis, tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu. Namun detik berikutnya, ia kembali bertanya. "Kau sendiri, kenapa kau malah berada di sini jika kau merasa tidak bisa berpisah dengan keluargamu?"

Satu pertanyaan simpel. Tapi berhasil menohok tepat jantung Kuroko, tepat mengenai pusat kehidupannya.

Tidak ingin Akashi melihat gurat di wajahnya saat ini, cepat-cepat Kuroko menoleh ke arah lain. Kemana pun asal jangan bertatap langsung dengan sepasang _heterochrome_ Akashi. Ia tidak ingin menunjukannya.

"Akashi tidak perlu mengetahui hal itu. Yang jelas, aku datang ke Tokyo dan bekerja di sini karena suatu alasan," Kuroko menghela napas panjang, "Dan itu…" lalu mengembuskannya perlahan, "Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak perlu penjelasan lebih. Ia hanya mendengus angkuh dan berjalan keluar kamar Kuroko. Bahkan sempat membanting pintu kamar dengan bunyi yang keras.

Kuroko tidak tahu apakah Akashi kesal atau sifatnya memang seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, ketika jam hampir menunjukan waktu tengah malam, Kuroko yang kebetulan keluar kamar karena ingin ke kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu depan. Ketukan itu terdengar pelan dan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Karena penasaran, dengan tertatih-tatih—mengingat karena ulahnya terpeleset tadi siang—Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu depan. Suara ketukan itu semakin terdengar dan mulai jelas.

Siapa yang datang di tengah malam seperti ini?

Ditempelkan sebelah telinganya ke daun pintu, karena di lain sisi Kuroko mendengar ketukan, ia juga mendengar suara orang. Terdengar pilu dan memohon. Namun juga diiringi dengan suara tawa. Setelah beberapa detik mendengar, saat itu juga kedua mata Kuroko membulat. Itu suara…

"Hahaha…."

Kuroko terlonjak kaget ketika ia membuka pintu dan tubuh seseorang langsung jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Terlebih ketika pergelangan kakinya masih terasa sakit, Kuroko jadi tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya dan berat orang di depannya sehingga mereka terjungkal bersamaan. Malang bagi Kuroko, karena dalam satu hari ini, ia harus terjatuh dua kali dalam keadaan pantat yang pertama kali mencium dinginnya lantai. Namun bukan hal itu yang dipikirkan Kuroko sekarang, ada hal lain yang benar-benar membuatnya tekejut. Karena saat ini, akibat ia terjatuh bersama orang di depannya, tanpa sadar Kuroko sudah berada di posisi yang serba salah.

Tepat ketika orang itu—yang tidak lain adalah Aomine Daiki—tengah memeluknya dalam keadaan duduk. Ditambah rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya yang kembali terasa.

"Ternyata kau yang membuka pintu, Tetsu. Hahaha…."

Mabuk. Dari cara bicara dan bau alkohol yang masuk ke indra penciumannya, membuat Kuroko yakin kalau Aomine saat ini tengah dalam keadaan mabuk. Laki-laki itu tetap memeluknya sambil mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Aomine-kun, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamar dan istirahat," gumam Kuroko nyaris tidak terdengar. Semua itu karena kedua lengan yang melingkar di sekujur tubuhnya dan kepala Aomine yang terbenam di bahunya. Dan sialnya, lutut Aomine menindih kakinya yang baru saja terluka. Mati-matian Kuroko menahan ringisasn yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Padahal aku berharap Mai-chan yang akan membuka pintu," oceh Aomine tidak jelas, "Atau mungkin…" suara Aomine tiba-tiba berubah lirih, "_Wanita_ itu yang akan melakukannya, hahaha. Karena hanya wanita itu yang selalu membukakan pintu untukku…"

Kuroko tertegun di tempatnya. Ia berhenti meronta untuk dilepaskan ketika mendengar ucapan Aomine yang terakhir. _Wanita _itu? Siapa sebenarnya yang Aomine maksud?

"Aomine-kun?"

"Wanita itu…" Kuroko merasa kalau pelukan Aomine sedikit bergetar. "Aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Relung hati Kuroko berteriak. Ia tahu kalau Aomine tidak berbohong. Ia tahu kalau nada suaranya terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ck! Kalau saja laki-laki sialan itu tidak mengahancurkan hidupku, pasti sekarang ini wanita itu tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku juga tidak bisa membenci laki-laki sialan itu. Hahaha…aku akui, laki-laki sialan itu memang baik. Aku akui itu. Pantas saja wanita itu bisa jatuh pada pesona laki-laki sialan itu lalu mencintainya…"

Cukup. Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengerti semua ocehan laki-laki itu. Walau tanpa sadar ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Aomine sebenarnya. Dan siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'wanita itu' dan 'laki-laki sialan yang baik'. Kuroko tahu itu.

"Dan karena mereka berdua…" suara tawa mengejek keluar dari mulut Aomine, "Aku bisa berada di dunia ini. Sungguh menarik, bukan?" lalu berubah dengan tawa yang penuh luka. Dan dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, suara Aomine kembali terdengar. "Tapi sekarang wanita itu pergi meninggalkanku dan hidup lebih bahagia lagi. Sedangkan aku harus hidup di dalam pengawasan yang biasa disebut _kasih sayang_ laki-laki sialan itu!"

"Sudah cukup, Aomine-kun!"

Bentakan Kuroko tadi sedikit meredakan ocehan Aomine. Sehingga beberapa menit berjalan dengan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dalam posisi yang masih sama. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru nafas masing-masing.

Merasa harus ada yang dilakukannya, Kuroko yang tetap membiarkan Aomine memeluknya hanya bisa menarik napas dengan panjang. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ragu sesaat, dan setelah itu meletakannya di punggung Aomine. Hanya sentuhan ringan sebagai penenang.

Aomine yang merasa kalau Kuroko membalas pelukannya—walaupun tidak dengan kedua tangan—semakin mempererat dekapan lengannya di sekujur tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Kepalanya pun ia benamkam lebih dalam di bahu Kuroko. Deru napasnya menggelitik tengkuk Kuroko.

"Haha…" Aomine tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih pintunya, Tetsu."

Anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban walaupun Kuroko tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Sama-sama, Aomine-kun."

"Untuk itu…" pelukan di tubuh Kuroko merenggang. Aomine beringsut, mengubah posisinya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Kuroko. Menatap dalam-dalam sepasang _baby blue_ layaknya laut lepas, mengangkat kedua tangannya, setelah itu menangkup kedua pipi wajah di depannya. Secara naluriah Kuroko menarik diri, namun tangan besar yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya tidak membiarkannya untuk lepas. Kuroko akui, kedua tangan itu terasa hangat. "Tetsu…aku minta kau—"

Dan sayangnya semua itu buyar ketika mereka dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dua kali berturut-turut. Bunyi 'klik' sehingga lampu ruang tengah menyala, disusul dengan suara…

"Aominecchi! Apa itu kau? Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa malam sekali-ssu?!"

"Ryouta, pintu kamar Tetsuya terbuka. Lalu kenapa pintu ruang depan juga terbuka?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya mulai bisa mengerti bagaimana ketiga bersaudara yang berbeda marga itu menjalani kehidupannya.

Mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Uwaaah...gomen telat update karena kesibukan Suki di dunia nyata/plak. Udah bener-bener gak ngerti lagi ini mah TT^TT**

**Oh ya, balasan review yang tidak memakai akun dulu ya. **

**Azure'czar : Makasih udah baca dan review di chap sebelumnya ya ^_^ Hihi, penasaran? Ikuti terus ceritanya, mungkin nanti terobati/plak. Hehe.**

**Akacchin : Mmm...Kurokocchi emang gak sekolah T.T karena alasan tertentu, hehe. Terus buat umur, Suki ngebaginya kayak gini. Kise seorang model jadi udah kerja, Aomine sebenernya masih kuliah, dan Akashi udah SMA, heheh. Ng...tema berat? Sebenernya Suki juga gak tau ini teanya gimana/plak. Dan untuk humor...heheh... Makasih buat review-nya ya XD**

**Siela Hailstone : Hihihi, AkaKuro-nya udah cukup belum?/plak. Makasih buat doa dan review-nya ya, Suki juga terharu :'D Arigatou Siela...**

**Itsuka : *Hug balik Itsuka* Makasih buat review di chap sebelumnya ya XD, ada apa dengan Kuroko? mmm...nanti juga ketebak, tapi jangan kaget ya/plak *apalagi coba ini* **

**Arros : Pendek? Semoga yang ini panjang ya buatmu, hehe. Yup! Review selalu Suki tunggu kok, wkwkw. Nah, di sini udah ada kok AkaKuro nya, hehe. Makasih buat review-nya ya... XD**

**Momo-chan : Hihii...arigatou sudah review ya Momoi-san. Dan I Will Protect You juga udah update. Sankyuu nee...**

**Namikaze Hikari : Suki nge post-kok, hehe. Makasih buat review di chap sebelumnya ya, semoga chap ini panjang, dan udah ada AkaKuro-nya. Hehehe... XD Sankyuu buat semangatnya! **

**Oke Minna, makasih yang udah baca sampai akhir di chapter ini (^_^)**

**And...**

**Review please? :D**


	6. Chapter 5 : That's Him

"Apa…."

_Rasanya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. _

—gerakan Aomine terhenti. Tepat ketika wajahnya hanya beberapa sentimeter lagi dengan wajah di depannya.

"….yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

_Rasanya…._

—Aomine berdecih. Masih dengan menangkup kedua pipi orang di depannya, sudut matanya melirik orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Berdiri…

Dengan sepasang _heterochrome_ yang menatap dirinya tajam.

Aomine menyeringai tipis, "Haha…aku baru saja merasakan bibir lembutnya Tetsu! Apa kau cemburu Akashi? Hahaha…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Secret"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, OOC and anything. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : That's Him**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's for My Beta Reader Pinaka-chan a.k.a Alice Klein**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

_Eh?_

Kedua bola mata Kuroko Tetsuya melebar. Mulutnya sedikit menganga walaupun kedua pipinya masih terbingkai oleh kedua tangan yang besar. Tunggu….tunggu…apa katanya tadi?

Apa. Maksud. Perkataan. Aomine Daiki. Padanya?

Terlebih begitu nama Akashi Seijuuro disebut.

Kuroko mendengar tawa meremehkan dari mulut Aomine Daiki. Kedua tangan yang membingkai kedua pipinya perlahan-lahan terlepas lalu berpindah pada kedua pundaknya. Dan detik berikutnya, sebelum Kuroko berteriak, sebelum kata protes keluar dari mulutnya, sebelum ia melepaskan diri dari tubuh yang lebih besar darinya, pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali ditarik mendekat sehingga wajahnya menubruk bebas dada seseorang. Membenamkan seluruh wajahnya sampai suaranya pun teredam.

"Dunia di depanku berputar-putar…hahaha…."

Sial! Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Apalagi bau alkohol yang menyeruak di indera penciumannya. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahan dengan minuman semacam itu. Membuat kepalanya berputar seketika, ditambah rasa sakit di kakinya yang menusuk-nusuk. _Poor Kuroko_.

"Daiki, kau mabuk." Samar-samar pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mendengar nada suara dingin dan sinis milik Akashi. Bahkan Kuroko bisa memastikan kalau orang itu berjalan mendekat, terdengar dari suara langkah kakinya yang menggema. Juga sedikit cepat dan dihentak-hentakan. Kuroko kembali meronta, ia harus bisa melepaskan diri sebelum rasa sakit di kakinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan permohonannya pun terkabul begitu suara nyaring dan tidak asing menginterupsi mereka.

"Aominecchi!"

Satu teriakan namanya berhasil membuat tubuh mungil Kuroko terlepas dari kedua lengan yang melingkar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kuroko menghela napas lega, terlebih begitu Kise datang dan dengan cepat menarik sebelah lengan Aomine lalu memaksanya untuk berdiri. Bisa Kuroko pastikan kalau keadaan Aomine saat ini tengah berada di ambang kesadarannya. Yang jelas, kakinya yang terkilir tidak perlu lagi merasakan tertekan karena lutut Aomine. Itu benar-benar menyiksa.

"Sudah kubilang kan!" ruangan kecil itu dipenuhi oleh teriakan Kise, marah didominasi kesal. "Aominecchi selalu seperti ini jika pulang malam. Pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Bagaimana kalau terjadi kecelakaan?!"

"Berisik Kise! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengatur hidupku! Memangnya kau siapa?!"

"Aku ini kakakmu, Aominecchi!"

"Cih!" kesal mendengar kalimat seperti itu, terlebih kata 'kakak' yang didengarnya, Aomine mendengus geli namun jengkel. "Kakakku? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku memiliki seorang kakak sepertimu. Apa kau lupa, Kise? Kita berdua—tidak—kita bertiga bersama Akashi tidak pernah dilahirkan dari orang yang sama. Bukankah begitu?"

Oh.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerti sekarang. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Aomine dalam keadaan mabuk membuat dirinya sadar akan hal yang selama ini dihadapi ketiga bersaudara itu. Kalimat yang diucapkan secara asal, tanpa emosi, tidak dengan penekanan dalam pengucapannya, membuat Kuroko yakin kalau Aomine mengatakan hal itu berasal dari dasar jiwanya. Kalimat sederhana,

Namun memiliki begitu makna yang dalam. Juga menyakitkan.

Kuroko tahu apa yang saat ini dipikirkan Kise dan Akashi begitu kata-kata tadi meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Aomine. Tanpa bertanya pun, Kuroko tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka saat itu.

Hingga hening melingkupi atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

"Daiki…" suara Akashi memecah keheningan, ia melirik Kuroko sekilas, setelah itu menatap tajam objek yang sebelumnya dipanggil. "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu—"

"Kise-kun," sela Kuroko menghentikan ucapan Akashi, "Lebih baik Aomine-kun dibawa ke kamar tidur. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang," apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Karena tepat pada saat itu, Kise merasakan kalau berat tubuh dan sebelah lengan yang melingkar di bahunya mulai memberat. Kedua mata Aomine pun setengah terbuka.

Mendesah dengan berat, Kise menuntun Aomine untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kuroko yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan ucapan selamat malam.

"Kenapa kau memotong ucapanku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang—yang masih dalam keadaan duduk—dan menyadari kalau Akashi masih berdiri di sana. Tatapan intimidasi dan jengkel terlihat jelas di kedua binar matanya. _Oya_, apakah Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja membuat marah seorang Akashi Seijuuro?

"Sekarang sudah malam, Akashi-kun," Kuroko beralasan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap Akashi lama-lama. "Bukankah lebih baik melanjutkan pertengkarannya esok hari?"

Kuroko tidak melihat ketika kedua tangan Akashi terkepal erat. Ia membuka mulutnya, bermaksud memprotes, tapi kembali ditutupnya ketika sepasang _heterochrome_-nya mendapati Kuroko yang kesusahan untuk berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi. Terdengar ringisan kecil ketika pergelangan kakinya yang terluka bergerak. Akashi mendecakan lidahnya, lihat pemuda di depannya ini! Terlihat lemah di matanya.

Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri, setelah berhasil berdiri dengan susah payah, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Tidak disangka tekanan lutut Aomine di kakinya yang terkilir membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah. Berdiri saja terasa sulit, bagaimana ia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya? Merasa yakin kalau rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang, Kuroko memutar tubuhnya cepat, kesalahan kecil namun berakibat fatal. Karena begitu ia memutar tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang kembali menyerangnya membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak stabil dan akhirnya nyaris kembali terjatuh. _Nyaris…_

Jika wajahnya tidak lagi membentur dada seseorang dengan bebas. Ditambah sebelah lengan yang mendekap tubuhnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak terjatuh. Ah, lagi-lagi posisi seperti ini.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan,"

Kuroko mematung.

Suara _bass_ yang berada tepat di telinganya—juga bau _mint_ yang memenuhi hidungnya—melumpuhkan sekujur tubuh Kuroko sesaat. Begitu pula dengan mulutnya yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Kuroko tidak memprotes ketika Akashi kembali menuntun dirinya menuju kamar. Seperti biasa, hening selalu menyelimuti mereka. Bahkan yang terdengar hanyalah suara ringisan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Ringisan menahan sakit.

Namun anehnya, mengapa tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya ini terasa erat?

Kuroko saja tahu, tanpa menahan tubuhnya dengan erat pun, ia tidak akan langsung terjatuh begitu saja.

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ya ampun, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini? Begitu banyak hal yang berseliweran dalam otaknya sampai-sampai ia sendiri bingung apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Baiklah, itu membingungkan.

"Soal tadi…" suara Akashi menarik Kuroko ke alam sadar. Ya Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak sadar ketika dirinya sudah sampai di kamar dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tentu saja dengan Akashi yang masih membantunya.

Kuroko mendongak, menunggu Akashi untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apakah…Daiki…" jeda sejenak, Kuroko dibuat merinding ketika mata dwiwarna itu menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Hei, apa-apaan dengan tatapan itu? "Benar-benar melakukannya?"

Alis Kuroko terangkat, "Eh? Apa maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Lupakan," sela Akashi cepat, sebelah tangannya mengacak rambut dengan _gesture_ dari depan ke balakang. "Hanya memastikan. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi." Selesai berkata seperti itu, tanpa memberikan waktu Kuroko untuk bertanya atau hanya sekadar mengucapkan selamat malam, Akashi berbalik, berderap cepat ke arah pintu, lalu menutup pintu kamar Kuroko lumayan keras.

Kuroko melongo sesaat. Ada apa dengan orang itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurokocchi?"

Merasa di ruangan itu tidak sendirian, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menoleh. Hari ini, tepat ketika matahari sudah muncul di ufuk timur, Kuroko memulai kembali kegiatan kerjanya. Dan tempat yang dijadikan sasaran untuk dibersihkan adalah loteng. Mengingat kalau ruangan yang dibawah sudah tidak perlu dibersihkan dengan susah payah, akhirnya Kuroko memilih lantai atas yang terdapat loteng sekaligus merangkap gudang. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke atas dengan keadaan kakinya yang terkilir. Butuh waktu beberapa menit—yang rasanya bagai berjam-jam—bagi Kuroko agar sampai di loteng.

"Ah, Kise-kun?" Kuroko mengernyit heran ketika melihat piyama masih melekat di tubuh model itu, begitu pula dengan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan, "Kenapa belum bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke studio?"

Kise tertawa renyah, "Hari ini tidak ada pemotretan-ssu. Aku diberi libur di minggu ini, ya…walaupun mungkin telepon mendadak mengenai perkejaan akan datang." Kembali Kise tertawa, kali ini dibarengi dengan dengusan kecil. Mengingat rasa kesal ketika ponselnya berdering dan memintanya untuk datang ke studio. Terkekeh geli mendapati Kise yang merenggut sebal, sedikit membuat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu terkekeh geli. Aahh….selalu seperti ini. Di pagi hari bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta, selalu membuat hari-harinya penuh dengan tawa. Siapa sangka sikap seorang Kise Ryouta yang terlihat keras namun peduli pada kedua adiknya ini bisa merengek hanya karena pekerjaannya sebaga model? Unik, pikirnya geli.

"Walaupun begitu, Kise-kun masih beruntung bisa mendapatkan hari libur." Sahut Kuroko kemudian, "Bukankah dengan begitu waktu di rumah dengan Aomine-kun dan Akashi-kun akan lebih banyak?"

Sebelah alis Kise terangkat. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan kedua mata membulat. "Astaga, Kurokocchi! Kenapa kau seolah-olah mengatakan kalau aku ini orang tua yang sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk anak-anaknya?" ujarnya tidak percaya, namun itu sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan itu maksudku," kilah Kuroko cepat, "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin lebih baik kalian bertiga menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Ada hari dimana kalian bertiga harus bisa memahami diri kalian satu sama lain,"

Kise tertegun sejenak. Jujur saja, kalimat Kuroko tadi mungkin tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi mengapa perasaannya…sedikit berbeda? Entah bagaimana mengungkapkannya, yang jelas kalimat tadi menyadarkan Kise akan satu hal yang selama ini tidak disadarinya.

Mengapa sejak dulu ia tidak melakukannya? Berkumpul bertiga di rumah hanya untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Kise-kun?"

Mengapa…rasanya ide itu terdengar tidak buruk?

"Kise-kun, kenapa melamun?"

Lambaian tangan Kuroko tepat di depan wajahnya berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kise. "Eh? Ya, Kurokocchi benar juga. Dan…" Kise mengerling jahil ke arah Kuroko, "Kurasa aku baru saja mendapatkan ide yang bagus."

Kening Kuroko berkerut samar, heran. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Kise mengajaknya untuk kembali ke bawah.

"Ngg…aku lapar-ssu! Hari ini Kurokocchi akan memasak apa untuk sarapan?" Kise mengangkat kedua tangannya secara gravitasi. Menggeliat untuk mengumpulkan energinya. Ia dan Kuroko sudah mulai berjalan keluar menuju tangga.

"Mmm…hari ini Kise-kun mau sarapan apa? Panekuk dengan selai madu?"

"Panekuk? Kurokocchi bisa membuat panekuk?"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu, "Begitulah. _Okaasan _pernah mengajariku cara membuatnya,"

Kise tertawa lalu menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko, "Pasti kepintaran _Okaasan_ Kurokocchi dalam memasak, menurun pada anaknya. Ne, ne, lain kali, boleh aku meminta diajarkan olehnya?"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti.

Menyadari Kuroko yang tiba-tiba diam, sepasang alis Kise terangkat. Dan tiba-tiba saja…kedua bola mata Kise sedikit membulat. Entah perasaannya saja atau…

Saat ini, tatapan Kuroko Tetsuya memang terlihat kosong? Menerawang juga hampa.

Apakah ia salah berbicara?

"Kurokocchi?" satu panggilan singkat namun berhasil mengambil kembali perhatian Kuroko padanya. "Kali ini Kurokocchi yang melamun. Ada apa?"

Gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban, setelah itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

Kise tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi—walaupun ia ingin—dan hanya mengangguk bahwa ia mengerti. Kembali ia melangkah namun detik berikutnya kembali berhenti ketika sensor pendengarannya menangkap suara ringisan kecil.

"Kenapa—Eh? Kurokocchi, ada apa dengan kakimu-ssu?!" pekik Kise tanpa sadar. Terkejut begitu mendapati kaki kanan pemuda itu terbalut. Sejak kapan balutan itu ada di sana? Pikir Kise, heran.

"Ah, ini…" Kuroko menatap sebentar pergelangan kakinya yang terbalut, menggerakkannya pelan, setelah itu kembali menatap Kise. "Hanya terkilir ketika mengepel lantai. Tapi Akashi-kun sudah mengoleskan salep dan membalutnya. Kise-kun tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu," tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Kuroko begitu melihat binar kecemasan di kedua mata madu sang model.

Kening Kise berkerut samar, "Akashicchi?"

Kuroko mengangguk polos, walau ekspresinya tetap datar.

Kise tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia bingung harus memikirkan apa begitu mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Baiklah, ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Akashicchi, ya?" kembali suara tawa itu terdengar, namun kali ini lebih mengambang. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung Kuroko, Kise berjalan ke tangga dan duduk di anak tangga teratas, memunggungi Kuroko.

"Kise-kun?" sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat, tidak mengerti.

Kise menoleh dan menepuk punggungnya sendiri. "Ayo, biar kugendong sampai ke bawah. Kau pasti susah naik-turun tangga dengan kaki seperti itu-ssu."

"Eh? Tapi Kise-kun, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pasti akan memakan waktu lama jika menunggu Kurokocchi menuruni tangga dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ayolah, aku sudah lapar. Ingin cepat-cepat memakan panekuk dengan selai madu-nya,"

Kuroko menarik napas. Perkataan Kise ada benarnya juga, tadi saja ketika ia naik tangga rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk kakinya, bagaimana ketika menuruni tangga yang membutuhkan beban lebih banyak? Setelah memantapkan hati, Kuroko berjalan mendekat lalu merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Kise dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menggendongnya.

Kise sempat terbelalak ketika punggungnya mengangkat tubuh Kuroko, "Wah, ternyata Kurokocchi ringan sekali. Selama ini Kurokocchi makan apa saja?"

"Aku memang seperti ini walaupun porsi makanku bertambah, Kise-kun." Sahut Kuroko kalem. Ia mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di leher Kise, entah karena apa.

Detik berikutnya berjalan dengan keheningan. Kuroko terlihat tidak berniat untuk membuka suara, begitu pula dengan Kise. Mereka membiarkan suara langkah kaki Kise menuruni anak tangga. Padahal hanya beberapa anak tangga, tapi mengapa rasanya seperti ada ribuan anak tangga?

Punggung tegap ini, langkah pelannya ini, tubuh model yang menggendongnya dengan mudah ini, serta kehangatan yang diberikan lewat punggungnya, tanpa sadar baru saja membuat Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh ke dalam rasa nyaman yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Kise tertawa kecil. "Ne, apa Kurokocchi tahu?"

Gelengan sebagai jawaban. Kuroko terlalu hanyut pada kehangatan yang diterimanya.

"Menggendong Kurokocchi seperti ini, rasanya…"

_Rasanya?_

"Seperti aku memiliki seorang adik lagi,"

_Benarkah seperti itu?_

"Tapi…" Kise terdiam sebentar. Mendesah pelan, menunduk, detik berikutnya kembali mengangkat wajah. Tanpa melihat pun, Kuroko tahu kalau saat ini Kise tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kalau memiliki seorang adik lagi bisa membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat seperti ini…"

_Eh? Apa maksudnya?_

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kamar Aomine Daiki terbuka dan si pemilik kamar keluar. Pakaian yang dikenakannya kemarin masih melekat di tubuhnya, rambut biru tua yang acak-acakan, juga sepasang _sapphire_ yang belum sadar sepenuhnya. Aomine benar-benar terlihat berantakan.

Namun yang pasti, Aomine Daiki berdiri di sana sambil memandangi Kise—yang menggendong Kuroko—dengan mata lebar dan alis terangkat. Apa-apaan di pagi hari seperti ini?

"Apa….yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan di pagi hari seperti ini?" tanya Aomine, curiga.

"Tidak ada Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko cepat. Ia meminta Kise segera menurunkan dirinya begitu sudah mencapai anak tangga terakhir. Kise menurutinya, walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Kuroko tiba-tiba berubah. Tidak ingin mendapatkan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh lagi, Kuroko mulai berjalan ke arah dapur. Bersiap membuat sarapan. Tapi langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih menarik perhatian dan membuat kecurigaan Aomine bertambah.

"Tetsu, ada apa dengan kaki kananmu? Kenapa diperban?"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun. Hanya terkilir ketika mengepel lantai," sahutnya singkat dan kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang _sapphire_ yang terus mengawasinya. Aomine mengerutkan keningnya heran, ia menoleh menatap Kise—yang masih terlihat marah gara-gara ia pulang larut—lalu kembali ke Kuroko yang berada di dapur. Tunggu…tunggu…

Perasaannya saja….atau saat ini Kuroko terlihat menghindari dirinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua orang di depannya melongo. Seharusnya tiga orang, namun yang seorang hanya bisa menatap dirinya dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Walau sebenarnya sorot matanya terkejut.

"Hah? Kau bercanda kan, Kise?" Aomine yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia menatap Kise tidak percaya. Panekuk yang berada di mulutnya terhenti untuk dikunyah. "Kepalamu terbentur apa sampai berbicara seperti itu?"

"Kepalaku baik-baik saja, Aominecchi." Sunggut Kise sebal, "Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"

Aomine mendengus, kembali ia memotong-motong panekuknya setelah itu memasukannya ke mulut. _Absurd_. Perkataan Kise yang didengarnya tadi _absurd_.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak kami untuk keluar, Ryouta?" kali ini suara Akashi yang terdengar. Pemuda itu masih tenang memakan panekuk yang disediakan Kuroko sebagai sarapan.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Kise kalem. "Ayolah, kita tidak pernah pergi keluar bersama, bukan? Aominecchi selalu saja balapan walaupun berkali-kali aku sudah melarangnya. Lalu Akashicchi selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan di saat libur seperti ini. Aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Kapan lagi kita mendapatkan waktu bebas seperti ini?"

Ada yang aneh. Jelas ada yang aneh. Maupun Akashi atau Aomine merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap kakaknya hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja mengajak mereka untuk pergi keluar. Dia bilang sebagai pelepas penat. Bahkan Aomine dan Akashi diberi kebebasan untuk memilih tempat yang ingin mereka datangi. Jadi intinya, jalan-jalan di saat waktu sedang senggang. Tapi ini tetap saja aneh. Biasanya Kise akan menghabiskan waktu libur kerjanya dengan tidur dan malas-malasan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kise kemudian, berharap kedua adiknya menjawab iya. Akashi dan Aomine saling menatap satu sama lain, bingung harus bagaimana. Namun detik berikutnya, satu pemikiran yang sama melintas dalam benak mereka. Tertegun sejenak, setelah itu menoleh dan menatap Kuroko penuh selidik.

"Tetsuya, apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan?"

"Tetsu, kau berikan apa Kise sampai ia jadi seperti itu?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Eh? Mengapa ia sendiri jadi ikut-ikutan masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Seingatnya Kuroko hanya ikut duduk di sana sambil mencicipi penekuk yang dibuatnya sendiri, lalu mendengarkan obrolah ketiga Kakak-beradik di depannya.

"Hei! Kenapa pertanyaan kalian seperti itu?!" tandas Kise jengah, "Aku kan hanya ingin mengajak kalian pergi keluar. Apakah itu salah?"

"Tidak juga," Aomine mengangkat bahu acuh, "Tapi kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri saja, Kise? Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

Ck! Benar-benar dengan pikiran dangkal adiknya itu. "Pergi sendirian itu membosankan! Tidak ada salahnya kan aku mengajak kalian? Lagipula kapan terakhir kalinya kita pergi bersama seperti ini?"

_Well,_ jika boleh menjawab, sebenarnya Akashi ingin bilang, tidak pernah. Seingatnya Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model yang sibuk sehingga tidak pernah memikirkan untuk pergi keluar sebagai pelepas penat.

"Ayolah," rengek Kise tanpa sadar, "Kalian tidak ingin pergi keluar dengan model sepertiku?"

Aomine mencibir. "Di sini kau bukan model, Kise."

"Tidak perlu merengek seperti itu, Ryouta." lanjut Akashi kemudian.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi saja," suara Kuroko menginterupsi mereka bertiga, pemuda itu sudah menghabiskan panekuknya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya untuk menyimpan piring kotor di bak pencuci piring. "Aku akan menjaga rumah,"

"Tidak boleh!" seru mereka, serentak.

Kuroko berbalik dan menatap ketiga bersaudara itu dengan alis terangkat, bingung.

"Eh, itu maksudku, apa kau tidak takut sendirian di rumah, Tetsu?"

"Kurokocchi jangan seperti itu-ssu. Aku juga ingin Kurokocchi ikut!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Terpana sejenak setelah itu tertawa dalam hati. Ckck…apa mereka bertiga tidak sadar kalau mereka baru saja setuju untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari libur seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu berjalan dengan lancar.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka kalau hari ini akan berjalan menyenangkan seperti ini. _Well_, walau sepenuhnya tidak menyenangkan yang ia harapkan. Banyak hal yang terjadi begitu hari liburnya dihabiskan dengan ketiga bersaudara yang ikut bersamanya. Misal seperti Aomine yang selalu mencari masalah dengan Akashi sehingga mereka bertengkar—yang tanpa sadar dilakukan di tengah jalan. Kise yang harus bersusah payah menyembunyikan wajah aslinya—salahkan profesinya sebagai model sehingga dirinya banyak dikejar fans. Ataupun sikap tidak peduli Aomine dan Akashi pada acara jalan-jalan hari itu. Oh, Kuroko tahu, kalau mereka berdua tidak ingin menunjukan kesenangannya secara gamblang.

Hari itu juga banyak dilalui dengan perjanalan mengelilingi Tokyo. Dimulai dari persimpangan jalan Shibuya yang dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia. Kise juga sempat mengajak Kuroko ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kakinya yang terkilir, dan bersyukur akibatnya tidak terlalu serius. Mereka juga pergi ke bioskop. Yang akhirnya Kuroko harus merasakan sakit di tangan dan di kedua telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan Kise juga genggaman erat di lengannya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak.

Sebuah tempat makanan cepat saji yang diberi nama Maji Burger. Tempat yang diakui secara gamblang oleh Aomine Daiki kalau ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Ya, apapun itu, terserah.

"Aku lihat kau sangat senang dengan hari ini, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaca jendela samping tempat mereka berempat duduk. Mendapati Akashi tengah menatapnya. Kise sedang memesan makanan, sedangkan Aomine berada di toilet.

"Apa maksudmu dengan senang, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko balas bertanya yang ditanggapi Akashi dengan dengusan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan Akashi-kun sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjawabnya, kan?"

_Oh dear…_

Akashi berdecak kesal dengan sikap Kuroko Tetsuya yang satu ini. Siapa sangka Kuroko yang terlihat memiliki sikap datar dan tanpa ekspresi bisa memiliki sikap yang menyebalkan seperti ini? Tentu saja sikap menyebalkannya itu dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi juga.

"Tetsuya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," nada serius yang dikeluarkan Akashi berhasil membuat perhatian Kuroko tertuju pada Akashi sepenuhnya. Kuroko terdiam, ia menunggu pemuda di depannya untuk melanjutkan.

Namun kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Akashi tidak langsung membuka suara, ia terdiam sejenak—terlihat ragu—setelah memantapkan hati, helaan napas panjang sebagai permulaan, lalu diakhiri dengan hembusan napas perlahan. Sepasang manik _heterochrome_ itu menatap manik _baby blue_ di depannya lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Mengenai Daiki, kemarin malam. Kurasa kau sudah tahu masalah apa yang selama ini kami bertiga hadapi," sahut Akashi langsung ke inti permasalahan. Pemuda itu memang tidak suka bertele-tele.

Kuroko mendesah pelan. Terkadang menghadapi Akashi Seijuuro seperti ini, sedikit membuat dirinya takut.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu masalahnya, Akashi-kun. Tapi yang jelas, aku sudah bisa mengira."

Tatapan Akashi berubah tajam, "Kuperingatkan kau, Tetsuya. Jangan pernah sekali pun kau—"

"Ikut campur dalam masalah kalian?" sela Kuroko cepat sambil tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tahu siapa diriku di sini, aku tahu sebagai siapa aku di antara kalian bertiga. Untuk itu Akashi-kun tenang saja, orang luar sepertiku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian bertiga." Jeda sejenak mengambil napas panjang, setelah itu melanjutkan. "Karena aku juga memiliki masalah yang harus kuselesaikan sendiri,"

Kali ini Akashi tidak berkutik dari tempatnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Kuroko Tetsuya memotong ucapannya. Menarik. Bagi Akashi Seijuuro, seseorang yang tidak pernah ingin dibantah oleh siapa pun bisa menganggap kalau sifat Kuroko Tetsuya yang pada umumnya tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya terlihat menarik dan unik.

Akashi akui, apa yang dikatakan Kuroko Tetsuya, apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu terhadap kedua kakaknya, dan apa yang dilakukannya terhadap dirinya, benar-benar berhasil membuat Akashi Seijuuro kagum akan sosoknya. Ya, walaupun Akashi sendiri tidak akan mengakuinya di depan pemuda itu.

Merasa risih diperhatikan, Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Ia lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela di sampingnya dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagu.

Hingga tatapannya jatuh pada satu titik.

Kuroko tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada orang berjaket kelabu yang berjalan lewat tepat di depan jendela Maji Burger. Kuroko sedikit memicingkan matanya, berusaha meyakinkan penglihatannya. Begitu detik berikutnya, ia terkesiap. Sekujur tubuhnya langsung menegang. Ia hampir tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Orang itu! Dia…tidak salah lagi…

Orang itu berhenti di pinggir jalan di antara sekelompok pejalan kaki, membelakangi Kuroko. Ia sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna sehingga bisa menyebrang jalan. Tak lama kemudian lampu tanda boleh menyebrang menyala. Orang itu pun menyebrang tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Pandangan Kuroko tak pernah lepas dari orang itu sampai sosoknya hilang ditelan kerumunan orang di seberang jalan. Setelah orang itu lenyap dari pandangan, Kuroko baru menyadari sejak tadi ia menahan napas. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Selama ini ia terus mencari orang itu dan akhirnya hari ini ia melihatnya. Seharusnya tadi ia langsung mengejar orang itu dan…

Dan apa? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau berhasil mengejarnya? Memangnya apa yang bisa ia katakan pada orang itu? Memangnya ia bisa menerima kenyataan yang selama ini menghantuinya? Ia tidak tahu. Belum tahu.

Tapi…melihat orang itu tepat di depan matanya…

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak pelan. Ia menoleh dan menatap Akashi sedang menatap dirinya dengan sepasang alis yang mengerut. Kedua matanya tampak curiga. Tidak…tidak boleh. Pasti Akashi tahu ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Kuroko tidak boleh membiarkan Akashi melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Maaf," Kuroko bangkit berdiri, tepat pada saat itu Kise datang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan Aomine sudah kembali dari toilet. Tapi Kuroko tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli pada tatapan Akashi yang terus mengawasinya, ia juga tidak peduli ketika Kise bertanya ke mana ia akan pergi, dan ia tidak peduli begitu ia berpapasan dengan Aomine yang menyapanya.

Ia sungguh tidak peduli!

Kuroko terus berjalan cepat dan berhenti di toilet. Ia segera mendekati wastafel lalu membasuh wajahnya.

_Kendalikan dirimu_, katanya pada refleksi sosoknya di cermin. Kuroko menundukan kepala dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. _Kendalikan dirimu…_

Kuroko mengerang pelan ketika jantungnya kembali berdenyut. Tidak salah lagi, dia memang orang itu, batinnya frustasi.

Orang itulah yang membuat Tokyo menjadi kota yang menyakitkan baginya. Orang itulah penyebab utamanya membenci Tokyo. Orang itulah yang membuat kota Tokyo bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya. Dan orang itulah penyebab dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

Sebelah tangan Kuroko terangkat lalu mencengkeram pakaiannya tepat di depan dada. Sesak. Dadanya begitu sesak. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa begitu terus. Melihat orang itu saja sudah membuatnya kebingungan. Bagaimana kalau nantinya harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu dan bicara dengannya?

Sial! Di saat ia melihat orang itu, kilasan-kilasan memori dalam benaknya kembali berputar. Sebuah masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Namun bagaimana pun juga, Kuroko tahu kalau ia tidak boleh—tidak, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa—berlari lagi dari kenyataan yang terus mengejarnya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak boleh menghindar lagi.

Karena ia tahu dirinya akan berhadapan dengan orang itu. Cepat atau lambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti ketika waktunya sudah tiba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Yahuuy! Akhirnya Suki update juga setelah masa-masa perang/telatupdatewoi! Ng...chapter ini agak kecepetan ya?plak!**

**Oke, ada balasan review yang tidak memakai akun XD**

**Azure'czar : **Gomenne jika membuat Azure-san lumutan buat nunggu lanjutannya *bungkuk2* Eh?! Benarkah sudah mengalihkan duniamu?/plak/salahsalah. Hihi...membaca review dari Azure-san benar-benar membuat Suki semangat *terharu juga* Suki juga gak bisa mendeskripsikannya XD. Fic akan terus dilanjutkan kok, kehilangan mood mungkin gara2 tugas menumpuk/dicekek. yosh! Ganbarimasu! Makasih udah baca dan review di chap sebelumnya ya XDD

**Siela Hailstone : ***peluk balik* rasanya senang Siela menantikannya XD Sama-sama juga buat AkaKuro-nya. Yup! Di chap sebelumnya Kuroko makin mengerti perasaan mereka bertiga. Dan...mudah-mudahan rasa penasaran Siela-san terjawab di chap ini, hihiihi. Makasih juga buat peringatan typo-nya, seringlah memberitahu Suki tentang hal ini ya *kebiasaan ninggalin typo* Oke, makasih udah baca dan review chap sebelumnya ya XD

**Namikaze Hikari :** Hihi...sudah tau kan Aomine bakal ngapain?/plak! Hihi...bagus deh kalo Hikari-san puas dengan AkaKuro-nya, hehe. Makasih udah baca dan review chapter sebelumnya ya XD

**Arros : **Hihihi...adegan AoKuro-nya? Yup, Akashi di sini memang jutek/dilempargunting. Aduuh...fic ini gak jadi horror, tenang saja. Oke, makasih udah baca dan me-review di chap sebelumnya ya :D

**Momo-chan : **Santai aja kok :D Ini udah dilanjut, dan I Will Protect You sedang dalam proses (?) pasti di update kok! Makasih udah baca dan review di chap sebelumnya ya ^_^

**Dan terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir. Kritik, saran dan review-nya selalu Suki tunggu :D**

**Review please? :)**


	7. Chapter 6 : We're Know How It Feels

_"Kaa-san? Kenapa melamun?"_

_Berulang kali dirinya menanyakan hal yang sama. Mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Mencemaskan setiap tingkah diamnya, kebisuan yang dibuatnya, serta tatapan sendu juga kosongnya. _

_ "Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san baik-baik saja?"_

_Berulang kali dirinya bertanya tentang kesehatannya. Tentang bagaimana harinya. Kebahagiaan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Kesedihan apa yang dipendamnya. Juga tentang kehampaan yang selalu disembunyikannya. _

_ "Kaa-san…"_

_Berulang kali ia memanggil namanya dengan nada penuh kasih sayang. Dengan ketulusan berasal dari jiwanya. Berharap dapat membuat senyuman di wajahnya kembali. _

_ "Kaa-san—"_

_ Berulang kali ia bisa menduga…_

_ "—kenapa menangis?" _

_ …kalau senyuman yang ditunjukannya adalah palsu. _

**.**

**.**

**"Secret"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, OOC, and anything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : We're Know How It Feels**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's For My Beta Reader Alice Klein a.k.a Pinaka-chan**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Ah, lagi-lagi Tokyo kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

Rintik-rintik air yang saling berjatuhan dan saling mengejar satu sama lain tiba. Melompat di antara sela dedaunan. Terpelanting dari ujung genting. Terbanting ke rerumputan atau pun bunga-bunga. Pohon, aspal jalan, dan menyentuh payung para penduduk kota Tokyo.

Aomine Daiki berteriak dengan girang, suaranya mengalahkan bunyi rintik air yang kebetulan saat itu memang tidak deras. Langkah kakinya bergerak cepat. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang berpayung, mengabaikan tatapan orang yang sedang menepi untuk berteduh, juga menulikan kedua telinganya pada suara yang meneriaki namanya. Dingin air yang menusuk kulitnya sama sekali tidak memperlambat kecepatan laju kakinya. Ia terus seperti itu. Berlari. Berteriak. Tertawa. Menikmati setiap detik dirinya menari bersama hujan. Terdengar konyol, memang.

"Aominecchi! Berhenti berlari! Tidak bisakah kita menunggu hujan reda?!" di belakang Aomine, Kise berlari mengejarnya. Terkadang laki-laki itu merutuki sang adik. Mengancamnya tidak akan diberi jatah makanan, atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat laki-laki dim yang dikejarnya mau berhenti. Rasa marah dan jengkelnya membuat Kise lupa akan rintik hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hahaha! Untuk apa aku berhenti di saat seperti ini? Jangan menggangguku, Kise!" Balas Aomine tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia sendiri tahu kalau kakaknya itu benar-benar mengejar dirinya.

"Sekarang hujan, _Ahominecchi_! Bagaimana kalau—"

"Hujan seperti ini tidak akan membuatku sakit," Aomine tertawa meremehkan, "Kalau mau berhenti, berhenti saja sana! Model sepertimu lebih baik berteduh saja!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Memangnya aku ini orang yang tidak kuat dengan hujan?!"

"Bukankah kenyataannya seperti itu?"

"Kau menantangku?! Baiklah, ayo berlomba Aomineecchi bodoh!"

"Oke! Siapa takut!"

"Ryouta! Daiki! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh?"

Oh. Jangan lupakan kalau saat ini pun, Akashi ikut berlari. Berusaha mengejar kedua kakaknya yang mulai sinting. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja kakinya bergerak sendiri untuk mengejar Kise dan Aomine yang berlari-lari, bertengkar, saling memaki sampai berlomba di bawah rintik hujan.

"Kenapa Akashi? Kau takut dengan hujan?"

Akashi mencibir, tidak terima. "Dalam mimpimu, Daiki. Hujan seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh padaku,"

"Kalau begitu…" kali ini Kise ikut-ikutan memancing amarah si adik, "Buktikan ucapanmu, Akashicchi. Orang yang pertama sampai ke rumah nanti adalah pemenangnya."

Kedua bola mata Akashi berputar. Merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah masuk jebakan Kise dan Aomine. Walaupun begitu tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menerima sebuah kekalahan. "Akan kujadikan ini mimpi burukmu, Ryouta."

Dan ketiga kakak beradik itu menambah kecepatan larinya. Berusaha saling mengejar. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rintik air yang mulai deras. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang mulai terasa. Mereka bertiga terus berlari walaupun napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Saling memaki dan berteriak siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, ketiga bersaudara itu sepertinya melupakan seseorang. Mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak menyadari—atau belum menyadari—kalau Kuroko juga ikut berlari di belakang. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ketiga orang yang terus berlari melawan hujan. Bertaruh karena hal yang konyol.

Kuroko menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Kejar-kejaran yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang ini berawal dari Aomine. Karena tanpa mereka duga, hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba begitu mereka keluar dari Maji Burger. Awalnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai hujan reda. Namun gara-gara pertengkaran kecil Kise dan Aomine yang berubah menjadi besar, akhirnya mereka terpaksa harus berlari-lari saat hujan.

Kuroko mendengus kesal. Lama-lama tubuhnya menggigil karena dinginnya suhu. Ia mempercepat laju larinya—melupakan kakinya yang masih terkilir—dan berusaha mengejar ketiga kakak beradik yang sudah meninggalkannya jauh. Kedua matanya tidak bisa lepas dari ketiga punggung yang berlari di depannya, dengan latar hujan sebagai penghiasnya. Membuat bibir Kuroko melengkung ke atas.

Sesekali bertingkah seperti anak kecil…tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini semua gara-gara Aominecchi!" rutuk Kise tanpa henti. Dari ia mulai berlari sampai kakinya sudah menginjakan kaki di dalam rumah, Kise tetap saja menggerutu kesal. Terima resiko karena mereka bertiga termasuk Kuroko harus tiba di rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan tubuh menggigil.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Tanya Aomine tidak terima. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jejak basah di lantai akibat dirinya yang berjalan dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "Aku kan tidak memaksamu untuk berlari dalam keadaan hujan,"

"Aominecchi! Jangan sembarangan masuk rumah. Lihat! Lantainya jadi basah 'kan?" kekesalan Kise semakin bertambah, yang justru tanpa sadar ia sendiri sudah berjalan mengejar Aomine dan mengakibatkan lantai rumah semakin tercecer air hujan. Jangan lupakan Akashi yang seenaknya juga terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mengacuhkan kedua kakaknya yang mulai kembali bertengkar.

"Berisik! Aku hanya ingin mengambil handuk. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau tubuhku ini benar-benar dingin?!"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Aiissh! Nanti juga Tetsu akan mengepelnya kembali,"

_Mengepelnya kembali?_ Pikir Kuroko keki. Seenaknya saja mengatakan akan mengepelnya kembali. Apa mereka tidak bisa merasakan lelahnya mengepel semua lantai rumah mereka yang besar ini? Ckck, sekarang jadi malah Kuroko yang marah-marah—walaupun dalam hati—mendapati tingkah ketiga bersaudara di depannya.

Kuroko mengembuskan napas berat. Kedua lengannya refleks memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Giginya bergemerutuk karena ia sudah mulai menggigil. Pasti Kise, Aomine dan Akashi sudah menghangatkan diri dengan mandi air hangat. Ck! Siapa sangka berlari di tengah hujan akan membuatnya kedinginan seperti ini? Resiko, ia tahu itu.

"Oi! Tetsu,"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti ketika Aomine memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan sempat terpana begitu mendapati laki-laki itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan handuk tersampir di lengannya. Eh, tunggu…tunggu…bukan itu yang membuatnya terpana. Aomine memang sudah berganti pakaian, tapi mengapa laki-laki itu hanya memakai celana panjang putih sedangkan bagian atas tubuhnya telanjang?! Apalagi sampai menunjukan lengannya yang berotot dan dadanya yang bidang. Tidak lupa enam kotak yang menghiasi—eh? Tunggu! Kenapa ia malah memperhatikan yang tidak-tidak?!

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?"

"Keringkan dirimu,"

Belum sempat kata protes keluar dari mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja pandangan Kuroko sudah tertutupi oleh sesuatu yang tebal dan lembut. Sepasang iris biru langitnya tertutup sambil mengaduh kecil ketika Aomine berhenti tepat di depannya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk yang dibawanya tadi, yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan helaian-helaian rambutnya. Kedua lengannya bergerak bebas di kepala Kuroko.

"Bisa-bisa kau sakit jika tubuhmu dibiarkan terus basah kuyup," ucap Aomine datar. Kedua tangannya masih bergerak mengeringkan rambut Kuroko.

Kuroko tertegun sejenak. Entah perasaannya atau bukan, tapi begitu Aomine berdiri di depannya dengan jarak sedekat ini, sehingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang milik Aomine—lupakan masalah tinggi badan—membuat kedua pipi Kuroko panas seketika. Ia benar-benar bisa mencium aroma tubuh Aomine. Bukan wangi _mint_ seperti Akashi, bukan juga aroma jeruk lemon yang berasal dari Kise. Kuroko bisa mencium bau _cinnamon_ ketika ia berada dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Segar, namun memabukkan.

"Tetsu…" mendengar suara pelan itu, refleks Kuroko mendongak. Sepasang _baby blue_ nya bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang _sapphire _milikAomine. Saling menatap satu sama lain dalam beberapa detik ke depan. Setelah akhirnya Aomine mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menyentuh bibir Kuroko pelan menggunakan jarinya. "Kau…kedinginan?"

Tidak ada respon juga tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Entah karena waktu yang berhenti berdetik atau mungkin bumi berhenti berputar. Yang jelas Kuroko hanya diam di sana sambil memandang Aomine. Tidak ada kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tetsuya…"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh. Cepat-cepat Kuroko sedikit menjauh dari Aomine begitu Akashi—entah sejak kapan—sudah berada di belakang mereka. Rambutnya basah dan sedikit acak-acakan, pakaiannya terlihat santai, bisa dipastikan kalau suhu tubuh laki-laki itu sudah hangat seperti semula.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Aku tidak ingin airnya berceceran di lantai rumah seperti itu," sahutnya sinis. Kedua mata heteronya mendelik Aomine sesaat, setelah itu kembali menatap Kuroko. "Ini perintah."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kuroko menunduk sopan setelah itu mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sama sekali tidak menatap balik sepasang _heterochrome_ yang beberapa saat lalu membuat dirinya merinding.

Dasar otoriter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Kuroko Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bisa terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

Kedua matanya masih terbuka walaupun waktu sudah melewati tengah malam. Tubuhnya menggigil. Dan ia juga gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kuroko mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menyamping, tetap salah. Ganti menjadi posisi yang lain, tetap salah juga. Ia masih belum bisa tertidur. Kuroko sadar penyebab dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

Ia gelisah. Ia ketakutan. Ia kebingungan. Hal itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa merasa tenang. Semua ini karena hal yang dilihatnya siang tadi di depan Maji Burger.

_Laki-laki tadi…orang itu…juga kepanikannya…_

Kuroko tidak menyangka akan secepat ini menemukan orang itu. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Orang yang mungkin bisa menjadi penghancur hidupnya, atau mungkin sebagai harapan hidupnya. Sekecil apapun harapan itu.

Ini membingungkan, batin Kuroko. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan orang itu, tapi ia sendiri pun bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah itu. Kuroko hanya masih belum siap, dan dirinya pun sadar akan hal itu.

"_Kaa-san_…" gumam Kuroko lirih, ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Merasa tubuhnya semakin menggigil dan gemetar. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang masuk melewati sela-sela jendela kamar tidurnya membuat laki-laki berambut biru tua itu terjaga. Aomine Daiki mengerang perlahan ketika sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk melewati kelopak matanya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, tertutup, setelah itu terbuka kembali dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Beberapa menit mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Aomine segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Duduk sebentar di samping tempat tidur, mengembuskan napas panjang sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Sepertinya ia tidur dalam posisi yang salah.

Merasa kesadarannya mulai pulih, Aomine berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tahu kalau kebiasannya adalah bangun siang tepat ketika perutnya meminta asupan makanan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu memutar kenop pintu, dan hal yang pertama kali ia dapatkan adalah…

Hening.

Kening Aomine berkerut samar. _Well_, tidak aneh memang mendapati keadaan rumah sunyi senyap seperti ini. Ia tahu kalau saat ini mungkin Akashi sedang pergi ke perpustakaan. Seharusnya Kise ada di rumah, namun begitu ia tidak mendapati suara berisik dan omelan karena bangun siang, Aomine sudah mengira kalau manager Kise menelepon mendadak dan mengabarkan ada sesi pemotretan. Aomine tertawa licik, mentertawakan derita kakaknya. _Poor Kise_. Meskipun begitu, Aomine tetap merasa ada yang kurang.

Bau masakan.

Hal yang pertama Aomine rasakan ketika keluar dari kamar—akhir-akhir ini—adalah bau masakan yang khas. Bau yang mengundang selera makannya. Tapi mengapa sekarang bau itu tidak tercium?

Penasaran, Aomine bergerak menuju dapur. Memastikan apakah pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu ada di sana. Namun baru saja beberapa langkah, kaki Aomine terpaksa berhenti ketika pintu depan terbuka setelah itu tertutup lagi. Disusul oleh langkah kaki seseorang. Kerutan di kening Aomine semakin bertambah ketika Akashi muncul.

"Kau tidak ke perpustakaan hari ini?" Tanya Aomine, retoris.

Akashi mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau lihat sendiri, aku tidak pulang malam. Aku keluar hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, Daiki."

Aomine manggut-manggut mengerti. Sedikit aneh mendapati tingkah adiknya bisa seperti itu. Obrolan mereka terpotong saat suara dering telepon rumah terdengar nyaring. Tidak berniat mengangkat, Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu acuh seperti Akashi tadi dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuan awalnya.

"Aku akan mencari, Tetsu." Ujarnya singkat.

Akashi mendesah pelan lalu berjalan ke arah telepon tersimpan. Sebelah tangannya mengangkat gagang telepon, mendekatkannya pada telinga, dan sebelum ia mengucapkan halo..

"_Hei! Ada seseorang di rumah? Ini Akashicchi, Aominecchi atau Kurokocchi?" _

Akashi berjengit pelan. "Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu, Ryouta. Aku masih bisa mendengar."

Suara di ujung sana terkekeh geli. "_Ah, ternyata Akashicchi,_" jeda sejenak, hingga akhirnya. "_Akashicchi, bisa kau panggilkan Kurokocchi?_"

Sepasang alis Akashi menyatu, "Tetsuya? Kau ingin berbicara dengan Tetsuya?"

"_Tentu saja-ssu! Dimana Kurokocchi?—"_

Namun sebelum Kise bertanya lebih lanjut dan Akashi sempat menjawab, perbincangan mereka terpaksa dihentikan karena sebuah teriakan yang tiba-tiba. Sekujur tubuh Akashi mematung ketika dari arah dapur, Aomine berteriak,

"Hoi! Tetsu! Kau kenapa—Akashi! Akashi!"

Secepat kilat—benar-benar refleks—Akashi berlari menuju dapur sehingga membuat gagang telepon yang digunakannya tadi ditinggal begitu saja dan menggantung sembarangan. Namun samar-samar masih bisa terdengar,

"_Eh? Akashicchi? Ada apa? Akashicchi?!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sedikit kesusahan membuka pintu itu karena bungkusan belanjaan yang berada di tangannya. Ia panik ketika mendengar penjelasan Akashi di telepon tadi siang saat ia bekerja.

Pintu berhasil terbuka, ditutupnya pintu itu dengan bantingan yang cukup keras. Setelah melepas sepatu, kakinya kembali berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Menuju salah satu kamar yang bukan kamarnya. Kamar dengan pintu terbuka. Sama sekali tidak melepas mantel ataupun menyimpan bungkusannya.

"Aominecchi, Akashicchi!" seru Kise begitu ia masuk ke kamar yang tidak lain adalah kamar tidur Kuroko. Wajahnya bertambah panik ketika matanya mendapati sosok yang tertidur dengan tidak tenang. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Demam," Akashi menjawab tenang, "Suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi,"

"Kami sudah memberikannya obat," tambah Aomine kemudian, kedua tangannya sibuk memeras kain yang sebelumnya ia celupkan pada bejana berisi air hangat. "Setidaknya saat ini obatnya sedang bekerja,"

Kise mengangguk mengerti. Cukup paham dengan penjelasan singkat Aomine dan Akashi. Tatapannya beralih pada sosok yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang terbaring dengan selimut membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah, tubuhnya yang menggigil, juga napasnya yang terdengar memburu. Perlahan Kise berjalan mendekat, Aomine sedikit bergeser ketika sang kakak ikut berlutut di samping tempat tidur. Melihat keadaan Kuroko dari jarak dekat.

Inilah yang membuat laki-laki bersurai pirang itu panik.

Berawal dari Akashi yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan pembicaraan di telepon, samar-samar teriakan Aomine yang memanggil nama Kuroko berulang kali, setelah itu penjelasan Akashi selanjutnya yang mengatakan kalau mereka—Aomine dan Akashi—menemukan Kuroko di dapur dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Saat itu, tidak ada yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Kise selain tiba di rumah dengan cepat. Sekalipun kedua adiknya sudah mengatakan tidak perlu khawatir dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaan.

"Mungkin ini akibat dari hari kemarin," terang Akashi begitu melihat raut wajah Kise, "Kita berlari-lari ketika hujan turun. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungkin lemah dan tidak tahan terhadap dingin, membuat Tetsuya lebih cepat terserang demam." Pemuda dengan bau _mint_ itu berjalan menuju ujung tempat tidur Kuroko dan duduk di sampingnya. Sepasang manik _heterochrome_-nya menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia melirik Aomine sekilas, seolah-olah mengatakan _ini-semua-gara-gara-tingkah-konyolmu_. Sedangkan yang mendapat lirikan melihat ke arah lain, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Begitu ya," gumam Kise pelan, "Aku tidak tahu kalau daya tahan tubuh Kurokocchi lemah," Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu menyentuh kening Kuroko pelan. Panas. Begitu panas sampai-sampai menjalar di permukaan telapak tangan Kise.

"Kalau keadaannya bertambah buruk, lebih baik kita bawa Tetsuya ke dokter." Perkataan Akashi tadi mendapat anggukan setuju dari kedua kakaknya.

Terlalu larut dengan keadaan Kuroko, Kise sama sekali tidak menyadari saat ini Aomine dan Akashi tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan heran. Maupun Aomine atau Akashi memang tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi melihat raut wajah Kise sekarang ini, mereka tahu kalau pemikiran mereka sama.

Berbeda. Kise Ryouta saat ini terlihat berbeda.

Akashi tahu kalau Kise memang tipikal orang yang peduli pada kedua adiknya. Bahkan bisa dibilang Kise seseorang yang _brother complex_. Tapi untuk yang ini, kedua adiknya bisa menemukan hal lain pada diri seorang Kise Ryouta. Kentara sekali binar kecemasan di kedua iris madunya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu khawatir ketika mendapati Kuroko dalam keadaan demam. Untuk Aomine, ia bisa menebak dengan jelas perbedaan Kise saat ini. Kise panik. Khawatir. Cemas. Juga tidak tenang. Bahkan Aomine sendiri tidak menyangka Kise akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja dan cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah untuk melihat keadaan Kuroko. Dan juga…

Tatapannya.

Aomine sempat tertegun melihat Kise menatap Kuroko seperti itu. Menatapnya penuh dengan kelembutan dan ketulusan yang dalam. Mungkin laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya tersenyum hanya dengan menatap wajah Kuroko Tetsuya di depannya.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kise yang menatapnya seperti itu? Kenapa bukan dirinya yang memiliki tatapan seperti—tunggu! Nah, pikirkan. Mengapa ia sendiri jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak? Aomine menggelengkan kepala cepat. Menepis pemikiran anehnya.

"Ugh…"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh serempak. Mereka mengernyit samar ketika melihat keadaan Kuroko yang bisa dibilang tidak baik. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang iris _baby blue_-nya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Terkadang bibirnya meringis kecil. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Juga keringat dingin yang tak kunjung berhenti. Napasnya semakin memburu dan terengah-engah.

"Ukh…"

_Tes_

Kembali ketiga bersaudara itu dikejutkan oleh satu pemandangan yang belum pernah mereka lihat. Tepat ketika setitik air keluar dari pelupuk mata Kuroko, setelah itu mengalir jatuh hingga membasahi pipinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya menangis.

Seorang pemuda tanpa ekspresi juga memiliki hawa minim itu kini menunjukan sisi lainnya. Sisi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka duga kalau pemuda itu akan menunjukan sisi lemahnya. Kuroko Tetsuya memang hebat dalam urusan rumah tangga, bahkan ia juga berhasil membuat suasana rumah kembali di antara mereka bertiga. Membuat mereka peduli satu sama lain. Namun untuk kali—kali ini saja—Kuroko Tetsuya di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat lemah. Juga rapuh.

Hanya dengan isakan kecil dan air mata yang perlahan-lahan mengalir sudah menunjukan betapa rapuhnya tubuh kecil yang terbaring lemah karena demam itu. Sesakit itukah?

"Ukh…hiks…hiks…"

Kise, Aomine dan Akashi saling menatap satu sama lain. Berusaha memahami keadaan sekarang ini lewat tatapan mata. Isakan demi isakan yang memilukan keluar dari bibir Kuroko. Menangis dalam diam. Pelupuk matanya semakin bergerak gelisah. Terlihat seperti berusaha terjaga dari mimpi buruk yang dilihatnya. Mereka bertiga mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Sungguh mengerti. Kalau saat ini…Kuroko Tetsuya butuh perhatian lebih dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Aomine menghela napas dengan panjang. Ia beringsut dari tempatnya dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Sebelah lengannya mengusap puncak kepala Kuroko. Berusaha menenangkannya. Jemari-jemarinya ia benamkan di dalam surai biru langit Kuroko yang terasa lembut ketika disentuhnya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Di sisi lain, Kise yang merasa miris melihat keadaan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu bertambah parah, dengan refleks menggenggam sebelah tangan Kuroko. Entah karena tangannya sendiri, atau karena tangan Kuroko, Kise bisa merasakan kalau genggaman tangan mereka begitu erat. Begitu eratnya sampai Kise bisa merasakan tubuh Kuroko gemetar. Yang bisa Kise lakukan saat ini adalah menenangkan pemuda mungil itu.

Sedangkan Akashi mulai menggantikan posisi Aomine. Kedua lengannya dengan cekatan kembali memeras kain yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam bejana berisi air panas, setelah itu menyimpannya di kening Kuroko. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap pipi Kuroko pelan dan mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir. Tidak lupa mengusap peluh yang membanjiri pelipis Kuroko.

Tidak ada ucapan dan kata-kata di antara mereka bertiga.

Hanya gerakan secara refleks untuk menenangkan keadaan Kuroko saat ini. Dengan hati-hati. Tulus. Juga penuh perasaan.

Dan sepertinya usaha mereka membuahkan hasil. Karena beberapa jam ke depan, Kuroko sudah mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis. Walaupun air mata masih mengalir, tapi isakannya sudah berhenti. Raut wajahnya terlihat damai. Polos. Juga menenangkan. Membuat orang tidak akan bosan jika menatap wajah itu lama-lama.

"…-san,"

Kembali Kise, Aomine dan Akashi menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Dalam keadaan demam seperti ini, Kuroko jadi lebih sering mengigau. Meskipun banyak di antaranya, Kuroko mengigau tidak jelas.

"_Kaa-san_…"

Mereka bertiga tertegun sejenak.

Apa…katanya tadi?

"_Kaa-san…Kaa-san…Kaa-san..._"

Aah…mereka mengerti sekarang. Tanpa penjelasan pun, mereka bertiga bisa mengerti. Tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Yang jelas, kalau selama ini mereka bertiga hanya belum menyadarinya. Sadar akan satu hal yang menyangkut perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka bertiga, juga Kuroko Tetsuya, berada di dalam dunia dengan situasi yang sama.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan hati seseorang ketika di saat tertentu, hati mereka merasa kosong karena tidak ada sosok seorang Ibu yang biasa berperan sebagai obat penenang dalam keadaan seperti ini

Kise, Aomine dan Akashi tahu itu. Karena mereka juga pernah merasakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menangis di saat seperti ini…tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Ammpun!/teriakfrustasi. Ini kenapa jadi gini?! Seharusnya yang sakit di cerita bukan Kuroko, tapi Suki!/ditendang *irisebenernya* Ehem! Ya, entahlah Suki kesambet apa. Tiba-tiba aja ceritanya seperti ini. Kekekekek...**

**Balasan review dulu yang tidak memakai akun ya XD**

**Azure'czar : **Terima kasih sudah menunggu fic ini ya *terharu*/plak. Ini Suki udah update. Hihi...orang yang di chapter kemarin adalah seseorang. *sst..rahasia* Aah...makasih buat semangatnya ya, Suki udah ada mood kok. Hehehe... XD makasih buat review-nya ya XD

**Arros : **Iya nih, lagi mood kali chapter kemarin/slap. Ng...sepertinya bakal mau ke puncak masalahnya, hehe. Hihi...mereka bertiga memang jaim, wkwkw. Dan...buat love contract? Ngg...Suki kena WB buat cerita itu/ditendang. XDD Makasih buat review-nya ya XD

**Itsuka : **Hihii...misteri Kuroko nanti juga terbongkar *tapi jangan kaget ya*/plak. Adegan AkaKuro? Hehehe...nanti juga ada bagiannya. Oke, makasih buat review-nya ya. :D

**Arigatou buat Minna yang sudah membaca dan me-review chapter kemarin ya XD Beribu-ribu pelukan Suki berikan *eh?***

**And...**

**Review please? \(^o^)/**


	8. Chapter 7 : Our Story

Aah…rasanya begitu hangat. Rasa hangat itu mulai terasa dari keningnya, wajahnya, lalu menjalar di setiap saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa kalau tubuhnya menggigil, kepalanya yang berat, kedua matanya yang panas lalu setelah itu…

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Namun, perlahan-lahan perasaan itu menghilang. Ia seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang yang begitu dalam, gelap dan sepi. Lebih dalam dan lebih dalam…sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu seberapa dalam jurang itu. Awalnya ia berpikir untuk tetap membiarkan tubuhnya terombang-ambing dalam kegalapan, jiwa dan pikirannya yang tenggelam dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya ditelan bumi. Mungkin saat itu, ia berpikir akan lebih baik jika dirinya menghilang dan lenyap. _Mungkin_, jika kedua matanya tidak menangkap seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan kedua matanya.

Tepat ketika sepasang iris Kuroko Tetsuya terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Secret"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, OOC and anything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Our Story**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's for My Beta Reader Pinaka-chan a.k.a Alice Klein**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Kuroko mengerang pelan ketika kepalanya berdenyut sakit begitu sinar matahari menembus kornea matanya. Ia merasa kalau tubuhnya lemah—walaupun tidak selemah kemarin malam. Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah sadar adalah atap langit kamar tidurnya. Tunggu, seingatnya ia sedang berada di dapur dengan keadaan tidak enak badan dan kepala pusing, kesadarannya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, lalu setelah itu…

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Dan yang terakhir Kuroko ingat adalah suara teriakan Aomine yang memanggil namanya. Berulang kali.

Lalu kenapa ia bisa berada di kamarnya sendiri? Kuroko menutup kedua matanya. Tidak, tidak. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut jika otaknya digunakan untuk berpikir. Sial, dari semua hal yang dibencinya, Kuroko paling benci jika tubuhnya lemah seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Kuroko mendesah pelan, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan begitu menyentuh kening, saat itu juga kedua matanya melebar sedikit. _Handuk basah?_ Sejak kapan benda itu berada di keningnya?

Kembali kedua matanya tertutup. Jika sudah mendapati handuk basah dan keadaan dirinya yang basah karena keringat di pagi hari, bisa dipastikan kalau semalaman ia mengalami demam.

Susah payah Kuroko bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada belakang tempat tidur. Kedua matanya menatap sekeliling kamar, hingga matanya terpaku pada satu hal dan membuatnya terbelalak.

Begitu ia mendapati Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki berada di dekatnya.

Kuroko tertegun saat mendapati Aomine yang tertidur dengan bersandar di samping tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Kise berada di ujung tempat tidur. Sebelah lengan Kise digunakan sebagai bantal, sedangkan satunya lagi sedang menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Eh? Menggenggam? Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman itu atau membalas genggamannya. Yang jelas, mendapati Kise menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan begitu erat seperti ini…

Terasa begitu hangat. Seperti memberinya kekuatan untuk tubuhnya yang lemah.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kuroko. Jujur saja, Kise mirip seseorang yang dirindukannya saat ini. Begitu mirip sampai-sampai Kuroko ingin memeluknya.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu sudah merasa baikan,"

Kuroko mendongak ketika suara tadi membuyarkan lamunannya. Tidak jauh darinya, ia melihat Akashi Seijuuro berjalan mendekat. Ah, lagi-lagi pemuda berambut merah itu yang bisa terbangun lebih cepat dari yang lainnya.

"Semalam kau demam," jelas Akashi tanpa diminta Kuroko, langkahnya berhenti tempat di samping Kise. Melirik laki-laki kepala kuning itu sekilas, beralih ke Aomine, setelah itu menatap sepenuhnya pada Kuroko. "Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan, Tetsuya."

Kembali Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Orang di depannya ini…benar-benar…

"Maaf telah merepotkan," gumam Kuroko lirih, kedua matanya menatap sayu pada tangan Kise yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Bergerak sedikit mencoba untuk melepaskannya, Kuroko sedikit kesusahan karena Kise menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

Terlalu larut dalam kelembutan tangan Kise, Kuroko sama sekali tidak sadar ketika orang itu mendekat ke arahnya. Kuroko terpaksa mendongak ketika Akashi berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidurnya, menunduk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroko, lalu sebelah tangan Akashi terangkat dan menempel di keningnya, diam beberapa detik, sampai laki-laki itu berkata,

"Demamnya sudah turun," gumamnya tenang, tidak sadar akan kedua mata Kuroko yang membulat. Setelah tangan itu terlepas, bukannya bergerak menjauh, Akashi malah mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengangkup wajah Kuroko.

_Oh dear_…

Secara naluriah Kuroko menarik diri. Namun tangan besar dan hangat yang menempel di sekitar pipi dan telinganya sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan. Memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak dan menatap langsung sepasang iris merah juga emas yang membuat tubuhnya terpaku di tempat.

Kuroko tertegun. Cara Akashi menatap dirinya sedikit berbeda. Entah perasaannya atau bukan, apakah binar di kedua mata Akashi saat ini terlihat…cemas?

"Berhentilah membuat kami khawatir," ujar Akashi kemudian. Surai merahnya sedikit tertiup ketika dirinya mendengus. Menghantarkan hembusan napasnya tepat di depan wajah Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu mengerjap pelan, bahkan ketika Akashi melepaskan tangannya dan beringsut menjauh darinya, Kuroko tetap tak bergeming. Sensor otaknya berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Akashi tadi.

Berhentilah. Membuat. _Kami_. Khawatir. Eh? Kami? Tunggu! Bukankah itu berarti, Akashi sendiri juga merasa…_khawatir_? Ng…ia tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan?

"Ngh…"

Pergerakan secara tiba-tiba itu berhasil menarik Kuroko ke alam sadar. Sebelah tangannya yang diggenggam bergerak pelan, sedikit melonggar. Ah, Kuroko menghela napas lega begitu Kise terbangun dari tidurnya. Jujur saja, berdua bersama Akashi tadi membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Pemuda itu memang mengerikan.

Sambil mengerang pelan, tubuh Kise yang terasa pegal bergerak dan kepalanya pun terangkat, masih belum menyadari orang yang dirawatnya sudah sadar. Kise menguap tipis, diusap kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan, begitu kesadarannya menumpuk kembali, barulah saat itu ia sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan. Sorot di kedua matanya kembali terlihat khawatir.

"Kurokocchi," Kise beringsut dari tempatnya, berdiri cepat dan langsung menyentuh kening Kuroko, satu tangannya yang lain digunakan sebagai tumpuan tubuh. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan?"

Suara Kise yang cukup keras tadi berhasil membuat Aomine terjaga dari tidurnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit, menutup, setelah itu membuka sepenuhnya. Laki-laki _dim_ itu menguap malas sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya secara gravitasi. Menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal karena tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Ia mulai berdiri setelah badannya terasa enak dan tidak pegal lagi. Seulas senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya begitu melihat Kuroko memandang dirinya datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Kise dan Akashi.

"Yo, Tetsu." Sapanya riang, sebelah tangannya menepuk puncak Kuroko pelan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan?"

Akashi mendengus geli. Pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari mulut kedua kakaknya. Lucu sekali. Pemuda berambut merah itu berderap ke meja belajar Kuroko, menarik kursinya dan mendudukinya dengan posisi menghadap Kuroko dan kedua kakaknya. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Lebih baik dari hari kemarin, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." Terang Kuroko, ditatapnya Kise dan Aomine, tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk pelan. "Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian,"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" seru Kise, tidak terima. "Jika Kurokocchi sakit dan demam merupakan tanggung jawabku juga. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja-ssu,"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas," sela Aomine kemudian, ia mengusap tengkuknya pelan. _Gesture_ yang sering dilakukannya ketika ia gelisah. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika menemukanmu pingsan di dapur,"

Tiba-tiba atmosfer di sekeliling mereka berubah.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Kise dan Akashi yang tertegun begitu mendengar ucapan Aomine. Mereka berdua menatap laki-laki bersurai biru tua itu tanpa berkedip. Kuroko yang tidak mengerti mengapa keadaan tiba-tiba hening hanya bisa memandang ketiga orang di depannya dengan bingung. Apa…ada yang salah?

"Apa?!" sunggut Aomine begitu sadar ia diperhatikan. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

"Daiki…" Akashi bergumam pelan, berdeham sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Bukankah maksud perkataanmu tadi, itu artinya kau merasa takut? Dan sejak kapan kata 'takut' berada di dalam kamus-mu?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak menyangka," Kise menggeleng pelan, dalam hati ia tertawa keras. "Sejak kapan Aominecchi memiliki sifat lembut seperti itu?"

"Jangan sembarangan!" hardik Aomine nyaris berteriak. Kedua pipinya terasa panas. "Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian berdua?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Aominecchi. Aku suka sifatmu yang seperti itu. Terlihat manis,"

"Hentikan itu Kise!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mencibir sebal, setelah itu mengerang. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, hah?! Benar-benar tidak masuk—Hei! Kenapa kau ikut tertawa Tetsu?! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Penasaran dengan ucapan Aomine, Kise dan Akashi beralih menatap Kuroko. Dan benar saja, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu tengah menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kedua matanya menyipit sesaat, berusaha menahan tawa yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Astaga! Baru kali ini aku melihat Kurokocchi tertawa!" sahut Kise antusias, sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kurokocchi kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja. Tidak perlu menahannya seperti itu,"

"Tetsu! Hentikan itu!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak dan merengek seperti itu, Daiki." Di antara semuanya, Akashi masih bisa bersikap kalem. "Akui saja kalau kau memang orang yang bodoh,"

"Kau! Akashi—"

"Ya, ya, baiklah." Lerai Kise cepat sebelum kedua adiknya kembali beradu mulut. "Karena Kurokocchi sudah bangun, lebih baik kita segera membuat sarapan. Bisa gawat jika demam Kurokocchi kambuh lagi. Dan..ngg…apa lebih baik kita memesan saja?"

"Itu tidak perlu," Akashi turun dari kursinya, langkahnya berderap ke arah pintu. "Aku sudah memasak bubur,"

"Eh? Kau membuat bubur? Apa yakin itu bisa dimakan?" ya, walaupun nada suaranya mengejek akan masakan Akashi, toh Aomine tetap saja berjalan mengikuti langkah adiknya menuju dapur. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di belakang kepalanya.

Di sisi lain, tanpa menggerakan kedua kakinya, Kise menatap pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari punggung kedua adiknya yang terus saja bertengkar dan mengejek. Tidak menyadari mereka tengah diperhatikan. Mereka berdua terlalu larut dengan perdebatan kecil mereka. _Aneh_! Hati kecil Kise berteriak. Semenjak ia tinggal dengan Aomine dan Akashi, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat mereka berdua bisa bertengkar seperti itu. Mereka berdua memang sering berdebat, Kise tahu itu. Hanya saja, untuk yang ini, terlihat berbeda. Entahlah…Kise tidak tahu harus menamainya apa, yang jelas ia seperti melihat sebuah benang tipis di antara dirinya dan kedua adiknya sehingga membuat hubungan di antara mereka terlihat lebih dekat. Lebih akrab. Dan lebih hangat.

Jujur saja, itu membuat perasaannya lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Tidak baik melamun di pagi hari seperti ini, Kise-kun."

Sang model itu berjengit pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap langsung sepasang iris _baby blue_ yang kembali datar.

"Aku melamun?" tanya Kise linglung, setelah itu terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak melamun. Ah, Kurokocchi tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali membawa semangkuk bubur buatan Akashicchi."

Namun langkah Kise yang mulai beranjak tiba-tiba berhenti ketika seseorang menarik lengan bajunya. Keningnya mengernyit samar ketika melihat Kuroko menunduk dengan tangan yang masih menarik lengan bajunya.

"Kurokocchi?" panggil Kise lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa demamnya datang kembali?"

Gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban, menambah keheranan Kise padanya. Masih dengan menarik lengan baju Kise, pemuda mungil itu menghela napas pelan, lalu berujar. "Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

Kise tertegun di tempatnya. Menatap Kuroko yang masih menunduk dalam diam. Ia tahu. Benar-benar tahu dan mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kuroko. Hanya tiga kata, namun bisa mewakili semua perasaan Kuroko saat itu di dalamnya. Ucapan sederhana, namun memiliki makna yang dalam.

"Kurokocchi tidak perlu berterima kasih," kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Kise. Laki-laki jangkung itu berderap ke tempat tidur. Duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi menyamping tapi berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Tubuhnya berada dekat dengan Kuroko, sengaja dilakukannya.

Beberapa detik keheningan menyelimuti keadaan mereka. Mendengarkan detak jantung dan tarikan napas satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang membuka suara sedikit pun. Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap.

Entah apa yang merasukinya—seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya—perlahan Kise semakin mendekat ke arah Kuroko lalu menarik tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko. Menghirup aroma _vanilla_ dari tubuh itu dalam-dalam. Segar, juga memabukkan.

"Kurokocchi tidak perlu berterima kasih," sahut Kise mengulang perkataannya, "Di sini Kurokocchi tidak sendirian. Ada aku, Aominecchi juga Akashicchi. Tidak perlu merasakan kesepian lagi. Tidak perlu menangis lagi."

Untuk Kuroko, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan dilakukan secara refleks. Seperti terjadi di alam bawah sadarnya. Bahkan ia diam saja ketika Kise memeluknya seperti ini. Kedua matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Tampak menerawang. Membiarkan dirinya menerima kehangatan yang diberikan Kise lewat pelukan juga kata-kata sederhana.

Kuroko sungguh tidak bisa mengerti lagi dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kurokocchi tidak sendirian,"

—_benarkah itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Kuroko demam. Tubuh pemuda mungil itu memang terlihat lemah, namun entah mengapa cepat juga untuk segera kembali pada keadaan sehat. Entah karena daya tahan tubuh Kuroko memang seperti itu, atau karena ketiga orang itu yang terus merawatnya secara rutin dan hati-hati. Ah, jujur saja, Kuroko jadi tidak enak karena telah membuat Kise, Aomine dan Akashi menggantikan pekerjaannya. Awalnya ia sempat khawatir apakah mereka bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Namun rasa khawatirnya itu langsung menghilang begitu mendapati kerja mereka bertiga baik-baik saja. Walaupun tidak sedikit di antaranya mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat. Ah, ya, tipikal sekali.

"Aomine-kun," tangan Kuroko sibuk mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Aomine. Seperti biasa, Kuroko kembali ke rutinitas yang sering dilakukannya. Walaupun ia sudah diingatkan agar jangan dulu terlalu lelah, tetapi tubuhnya tetap memaksa untuk bergerak. Melakukan pekerjaannya lagi. Ckck, Kuroko Tetsuya memang keras kepala.

Dan di sinilah Kuroko, berusaha membangunkan beruang tidur itu. Lagi-lagi hanya Aomine yang tinggal di rumah bersamanya. Kise mendapat panggilan mendadak—karena sudah tiga hari ia meminta cuti dengan alasan untuk menjaga Kuroko—dari managernya. Akashi sedang keluar rumah. Entah kemana perginya, namun sepertinya Kuroko bisa menduga kalau pemuda itu pergi ke perpustakaan. Atau apapun itu asalkan suasananya tenang.

"Aomine-kun…" bisik Kuroko, mulai kesal. Laki-laki itu masih tidak terbangun. "Aomine-kun…"

Kesal karena tidak bangun-bangun, Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Mata biru langitnya menangkap tubuh laki-laki berambut biru tua itu yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut. Perlahan kedua mata yang belum terfokus itu melirik dirinya. Diikuti seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wajahmu yang kesal itu benar-benar lucu, Tetsu," goda Aomine, terkekeh geli ketika ekspresi Kuroko berubah. Memberenggut sebal. Tatapan matanya mulai berubah tajam. Astaga! Sejak kapan sifat Akashi mengalir dalam diri Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Baiklah, baiklah…" gumam Aomine geli. Masih dengan menahan lengan Kuroko, tubuhnya mulai dipaksakan untuk bangun. Membuat tubuh Kuroko tertarik—mengingat perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka—dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak ada,"

"Hm?" Aomine mendongak, tangannya yang menahan lengan Kuroko tadi terlepas. Melihat Kuroko tengah menatap ke arah lain, tepat mengarah meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Alis Aomine bartautan, apanya yang tidak ada? Di meja itu memang tidak apa-apa selain koleksi majalahnya. Matanya mengerling pada Kuroko, penasaran. "Apanya yang tidak ada?"

"Foto itu," gumam Kuroko tanpa sadar, "Seingatku Aomine-kun pernah menyimpan sebuah pigura kecil di sana,"

"Dengan foto Mai-chan di dalamnya?"

"Bukan," Kuroko menggeleng, lalu menoleh dan menatap Aomine. "Tapi foto seorang wanita,"

Aomine terpana. Satu kesimpulan langsung mendesak pikirannya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa hambar, kepalanya menengadah dan kedua matanya tertutup perlahan. Seolah-olah saat ini otaknya diminta untuk memutar roll film lama. Mengingat sebuah kenangan.

"Ah…foto itu," bisik Aomine pelan, namun masih tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kuroko. "Aku menyimpannya,"

"Begitu…" Kuroko manggut-manggut, "Maaf, Aomine-kun, kalau boleh tahu orang di dalam foto itu…"

"Ya," potong Aomine cepat, kedua matanya kembali terbuka. Menatap Kuroko balik. "Wanita itu ibuku,"

Jantung Kuroko berdegup cepat. Ia tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Diam. Menatap Aomine lekat-lekat. Berusaha menebak lewat tatapan mata mengenai dasar jiwanya.

"Kau tidak bertanya keberadaannya padaku?" sungguh, tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Aneh, berada di dekat Kuroko Tetsuya selalu membuat hal yang dilakukannya terjadi secara refleks.

"Aku tidak memaksa Aomine-kun untuk menjelaskannya," langkah kaki Kuroko mendekat ke arah tempat tidur. Tanpa dipersilahkan, ia duduk di samping Aomine. "Aku tahu itu masalah pribadi yang tidak ingin diceritakan pada sembarang orang,"

Bohong. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tahu cerita—walaupun tidak seluruhnya—bagaimana kehidupan seorang Aomine Daiki. Ia sudah tahu begaimana wanita itu memperlakukan Aomine. Dan bagaimana Aomine betapa merindukan wanita itu. Kuroko sudah tahu, hanya saja ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

Kembali suara tawa hambar itu terdengar, "Asal kau tahu saja Tetsu, kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa mendengarkan cerita ini langsung dariku. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pribadiku dengan Kise ataupun Akashi."

"Jadi…"

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya dari awal. Tapi hanya khusus untukmu,"

Perlahan Aomine mulai menceritakan semuanya. Tentang bagaimana ia dilahirkan. Bagaimana Ayah dan Ibunya memberikan perhatian yang disebut rasa kasih sayang. Bagaimana permasalahan itu terjadi. Dimana Ayahnya ternyata seorang pria brengsek yang telah mengkhianati Ibunya. Sehingga sang Ibu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dirinya dengan pria itu. Bagaimana ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi. Bagaimana ia sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani, hingga akhirnya takdir mempertemukannya dengan Kise dan Akashi. Dalam nasib yang sama, dan takdir yang mempermainkan mereka.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku harus membenci pria itu?"

Pertanyaan Aomine tadi mungkin bisa dibilang mengakhiri kisah yang bisa disebut tragis itu. Meminta pendapat Kuroko cara untuk menghadapi sebuah mimpi buruk yang harus dihadapinya.

"Itu kembali pada Aomine-kun sendiri," sahut Kuroko akhirnya, "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi…ketika mendengar bagaimana sikap pria itu terhadap Aomine-kun, rasanya pria itu memiliki sifat yang baik juga penyayang. Terlihat jelas saat Aomine-kun bercerita kalau pria itu masih memperhatikan keadaan anaknya."

"Begitukah?" sebelah alis Aomine terangkat, "Tapi kurasa itu memang benar. Karena bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya walaupun aku membencinya. Cih! Dunia ini memang kejam,"

"Itu pemikiran Aomine-kun sendiri," pemuda itu menepuk bahu Aomine pelan setelah itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Yang jelas, bukankah lebih baik bersikap damai daripada memulai sebuah perkelahian?"

Pemikiran yang polos. Benar-benar Kuroko Tetsuya. "Benar juga." Gumam Aomine, namun sebelum ia benar-benar menutup kisahnya, kembali laki-laki itu bertanya. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa tujuanmu datang ke Tokyo, Tetsu?"

Dan Aomine merutuki kebodohannya karena memberikan pertanyaan sensitif seperti itu. Karena begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar, Aomine bisa melihat sorot di kedua mata Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi kosong. Hampa. Juga menerawang.

"Ah, maaf…" Aomine mengusap tengkuknya, gelisah. "Aku tidak—"

"Untuk mencari seseorang," sahut Kuroko cepat, membuat perhatian Aomine terfokus sepenuhnya pada Kuroko. "Aku menginjakan kaki ke Tokyo, untuk mencari seseorang."

Rasa penasaran muncul dalam hati Aomine. Mendesaknya untuk keluar. "Orang itu…siapa?"

Saat itu Aomine berani bertaruh kalau ia melihat bibir Kuroko melengkung ke atas. Namun yang membuat sedihnya, senyum itu terlihat dipaksakan. Penuh luka. Juga kesedihan. Terlebih lagi ketika sepasang iris langitnya menatap Aomine lekat-lekat.

"Aku mencari cinta pertama _Okaasan_,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang Kise merasa kesal dengan profesinya sebagai model.

Bukan karena ia harus berangkat di pagi hari lalu pulang di malam hari. Bukan karena tumpukan pekerjaannya. Bukan juga karena fisik dan batinnya harus selalu siap dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi kesal karena menjadi model ia jadi tidak bisa hidup bagaimana kebanyakan orang. Contoh seperti hari ini, tepat ketika jadwalnya selesai lebih cepat sehingga ia bisa pulang di sore hari, Kise memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam. Dibantu dengan Kuroko, tentunya.

"Kise-kun, bukan begitu caranya memotong wortel."

Ya, Kise sudah beberapa kali mendapat teguran seperti itu. Salah mencucinya, salah memotongnya, salah takarannya, dan salah apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan dapur. Inilah yang membuat Kise merutuki pekerjaannya. Ia jadi tidak bisa melakukan hal kecil seperti memasak ketika ia di rumah. Menyedihkan.

"Menyebalkan sekali-ssu!" rengek Kise kesekian kalinya, "Aku benar-benar payah dalam memasak," kedua tangannya berusaha keras memotong kentang dalam bentuk dadu-dadu kecil.

"Kau hanya perlu berlatih terus," ujar Kuroko memberi semangat, "Semua hal perlu yang namanya proses, Kise-kun."

Dan perkataannya itu hanya dibalas dengan rengekan juga keluhan.

"Aneh sekali, padahal aku selalu melihat _Okaasan _memasak seperti ini, tapi kenapa ketika dilakukan rasanya jadi sulit." Kembali Kise mengeluh, "Tahu sulit begini, seharusnya aku meminta diajarkan saja dari awal. Seharusnya begitu…" perlahan tangan Kise bergerak lambat, "Kalau saja _Okaasan_ tidak cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkanku."

Kuroko menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. Ia mematikan alat pemasak dan berjalan mendekati Kise yang mulai memotong sayuran dengan sedikit linglung. Khawatir laki-laki itu akan melukai tangannya sendiri.

"Kise-kun?"

Kise mengerjap. "Ah, maaf. Lagi-lagi aku berkata yang aneh-aneh. Pasti Kurokocchi kebingungan, ya?"

Gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Tidak. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kise-kun."

Kise berhenti memotong sayuran. Memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Iris madunya tampak terluka ketika menatap sepasang iris langit di depannya.

"_Ne_, Kurokocchi…" Kise berlutut di depan Kuroko, kepalanya mendongak sedangkan pemuda di depannya menunduk. "Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Kurokocchi pernah bertanya apakah kami bertiga—aku, Aominecchi dan Akashicchi—adalah saudara kandung? Kau ingat pertanyaan itu?"

Ah, tentu saja Kuroko ingat. Pertanyaan awal dari pertemuan mereka. Pertanyaan yang menjadi misteri bagi Kuroko sendiri tentang kakak beradik itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya pertanyaan itu mulai menjadi potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang tersusun.

"Kurokocchi ingin tahu jawabannya?"

Tidak menjawab, juga tidak merespon. Kuroko sendiri tidak yakin ingin mendengar jawabannya.

Masih dengan posisi berlutut, perlahan Kise meraih tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Kuroko sendiri tidak berniat untuk menarik tangannya, karena begitu Kise menggenggamnya, ia bisa merasakan kalau tangan laki-laki itu gemetar. Begitu pula dengan bibirnya ketika berkata,

"Ya, kami bertiga memang saudara kandung," gumam Kise lirih, "Darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh kami sama. _Ottousan_-lah yang membuat kami menjadi saudara kandung seperti ini. Tapi…"

Tangan besar dan hangat itu menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi.

"Darah seorang Ibu yang mengalir di dalam tubuh kami bertiga…" menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengangkat beban yang menghimpit dadanya. Setelah itu Kise melanjutkan, "Berbeda."

Sudah cukup. Kuroko tidak perlu penjelasan lagi. Ia sudah mengerti. Potongan-potongan _puzzle_ itu mulai tersusun rapi dan menunjukan gambar aslinya. Membentuk kenyataan yang awalnya buram menjadi jelas. Kuroko mengerti. Cukup mengerti.

"Itulah alasan mengapa kami bertiga bisa tinggal bersama,"

Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki dan Akashi Seijuuro. Ketiga saudara kandung itu tidak memakai nama marga sang Ayah.

Tetapi mengambil nama marga sang Ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aominecchi, kau tahu Akashicchi pergi ke mana?"

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Kuroko yang sedang menata meja makan tiba-tiba berhenti. Kedua telinganya terpasang dengan tajam mendengar obrolan Kise dan Aomine yang terdengar dari kamar Aomine sendiri. Benar juga, sejak tadi Akashi belum pulang. Apalagi hari sudah sore dan menjelang malam.

"Sepertinya ke perpustakaan," Kuroko mendengar suara Aomine, nada suaranya sedikit berbeda. "Tapi tadi ia tidak bilang akan pergi ke sana,"

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya." Kembali suara Kise terdengar, tampak khawatir. "Tidak biasanya ponsel Akashicchi dimatikan seperti ini,"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menghubunginya, maka aku pun tidak bisa, Kise."

"Setidaknya coba dulu! Hari sudah sore dan Akashicchi sama sekali tidak mengabari apa-apa! Benar-benar kesal-ssu!"

Tepat pada saat itu meja makan sudah tertata dengan rapi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, kedua kakinya mengendap perlahan keluar dapur, melewati kamar Aomine—bersyukurlah dengan hawa minimnya—setelah itu berhenti sebentar di depan pintu keluar sambil memakai sepatunya cepat-cepat. Dengan perlahan Kuroko memutar kenop pintu, keluar, setelah itu menutupnya pelan tanpa suara.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya berat. Tidak disangka suhu di luar akan dingin menusuk permukaan kulitnya.

Kemana perginya Akashi Seijuuro?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga ini benar-benar merepotkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Minaa~~kembali dengan Suki/plak. Aah...akhirnya update juga *tebar bunga* Dan...kayaknya di chapter ini gak terlalu diliatin sih hint-hint romantisnya *apaan* Tapi lebih ke sedikit-sedikit membongkar 'secret'nya *ngaco*. Oke, ada balasan dulu yang tidak memakai akun. **

**Azure'czar : **Hihihi...tenang, nanti juga terobati kok rasa penasarannya/plak. Ahh..senangnya jika Azure-san puas dengan chapter kemarin, wkwkw...Pikiran Suki? nanti juga ketebak *eh* Oke, makasih udah review ya XDD

**Arroos : **Hehe...iya nih, mungkin lagi mood Suki-nya, wkwkw. Hujan-hujanan? Ikut dong/dicekek. Hihii..suka pas ngeringin rambut, aiihh...Oke, ini lanjutannya. Dan buat love contract, Suki lagi WB buat fic itu/ditendang. Makasih udah review arroos XDD

**Makasih buat Minna yang udah baca dan review di chapter kemarin ya XD Gomen kalo ini telat update T^T Suki lagi berperang sama dunia nyata *apalagiini***

**Sankyuu juga buat yang udah baca chapter ini sampai akhirrr ^o^**

**And...**

**Review please? :D**


	9. Chapter 8 :We Meet Again And Our Feeling

_Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya..._

_Tapi keberadaanmu di sini.._

_...baru saja mengubah segalanya. _

_Sihir apa yang telah kau berikan sehingga perasaan kami bisa sama terhadapmu? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Secret"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, Typo(s) OOC and anything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : We Meet Again And Our Feeling **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti itu, Akashi."

Buyar sudah. Suara yang familiar tadi memasuki gendang telinganya berhasil menarik Akashi Seijuuro kembali ke alam nyata. Perlahan ia mendongak, setelah itu memutar kedua matanya ketika mendapati seseorang sudah duduk di depannya. Hanya meja yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendengus pelan, di antara semua kursi perpustakaan yang ada, mengapa laki-laki itu harus duduk di depannya? Dan di saat seperti ini pun, mengapa laki-laki itu memilih untuk menghabiskan hari libur di perpustakaan? Tunggu! Kenapa jadi ia sendiri yang kesal?

"Aku tidak melamun, Shintarou," kilah Akashi jengah, kembali tatapannya dialihkan pada buku di depannya. Buku yang beberapa menit lalu terabaikan karena sebelumnya pandangan Akashi terarah pada jendela di sampingnya.

Mendapat tanggapan sinis seperti itu, Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa menghela napas pendek lalu membetulkan kacamatanya. Tidak aneh menghadapi sikap Akashi Seijuuro.

"Bukannya aku memperhatikanmu," sahut Midorima kemudian, "Hanya saja baru kali ini aku mendapati dirimu menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Jangankan di perpustakaan, di kelas pun kau tidak pernah seperti itu. Melamun sampai-sampai buku yang kau baca terabaikan begitu saja. Sungguh aneh,"

Satu delikan tajam mengarah tepat pada Midorima. Sepasang _heterochrome_-nya berkilat kesal. "Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang melamun? Jangan membuat kesimpulanmu sendiri seperti itu, Shintarou."

Laki-laki berambut hijau yang duduk di depan Akashi itu hanya mampu menggeleng pelan. Benar-benar dengan sifat temannya yang satu ini. Keras kepala dan tidak ingin mengakui keadaan yang bertentangan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ketahuilah Akashi, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berbeda, _nanodayo_. Ramalan _Oha-asa_ mengatakan, keberuntungan zodiak sagitarius berada di tingkat bawah untuk akhir-akhir ini. Kau harus bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan virgo dan gemini. Yang tidak lain adalah kedua ka—hei! Akashi! Kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

Oh, terkutuklah kau, Akashi Seijuuro! Bahkan Midorima nyaris mendengus ketika Akashi meliriknya sekilas—dengan tajam, tentunya—setelah itu kembali fokus pada buku—ah, bukan, kini Akashi lebih memilih untuk menatap keadaan luar lewat kaca jendela perpustakaan. Menatap matahari yang bersiap menghilang di ufuk barat. Memandang lukisan langit sore yang memanjakan matanya. Membuat laki-laki berkacamata itu tertegun sejenak. Sejak kapan tatapan Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal dengan sinis dan dinginnya bisa berubah menjadi kosong dan menerawang seperti itu?

Ah, jika Midorima boleh berkata jujur, sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuat Akashi terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Midorima teman satu kelasnya Akashi, dan ia bisa tahu bagaimana karakter pemuda itu. Akashi Seijuuro tipikal orang yang tertutup. Tapi bukan berarti pemuda itu menghindar dari kehidupan sosial di sekitarnya. Yang Midorima tahu, sifat orang itu sulit ditebak. Selalu menganggap perkataannya benar dan tidak ingin dikritik. Walaupun terkadang mengerikan ketika perintah absolutnya keluar.

Namun sepertinya ada satu hal yang membuat pemuda itu berubah. Entah bagaimana Midorima menjelaskannya, yang jelas akhir-akhir ini ia bisa menemukan satu sisi yang berbeda dalam diri Akashi Seijuuro. Satu sisi yang mungkin tidak terlihat oleh orang lain—maupun disadari—tapi bisa membuat orang tertegun jika mengetahuinya. Midorima menyadarinya, dan ia sedikit aneh ketika mendapatinya.

Ya, kalau Akashi Seijuuro yang dikenalnya saat ini terlihat lebih hidup. Terdengar aneh, memang. Tapi memang itulah yang dilihat Midorima. Tatapan Akashi tidak sedingin dulu, tapi mulai menghangat dan lebih bersahabat. Raut wajahnya tidak sesinis dulu, kali ini lebih terlihat ramah dan lebih berekspresi. Bahkan bibir yang biasanya terlihat datar itu pun, terkadang mulai melengkung ke atas, setipis apapun itu, hal itu masih tertangkap jelas oleh Midorima. Lihat! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diri Akashi Seijuuro?

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kau mulai berbeda, Akashi." Satu pernyataan simpelnya berhasil membuat fokus Akashi berpindah ke arahnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran.

"Sudah kukatakan Shintarou, berhenti membuat kesimpulanmu sendiri,"

"Tatapanmu," sela Midorima tidak mau kalah, "Ada yang aneh dengan tatapanmu, _nanodayo_."

Kali ini kening Akashi berkerut samar, "Ada apa dengan tatapanku? Aku merasa tidak ada yang berubah dalam diriku sendiri selama ini. Kau tentu tahu aku tidak pernah salah,"

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai dirimu sendiri, Akashi. Kau tentu lebih memahaminya. Tapi yang jelas…" Midorima berhenti sebentar. Menatap Akashi lekat-lekat, setelah itu melanjutkan. "Aku merasa kalau kau tidak terlihat kesepian lagi,"

Kerutan di kening Akashi semakin bertambah, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, bukannya aku merasa khawatir atau peduli padamu. Tapi aku merasa kalau kau berbeda. Itu saja, tidak lebih."

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan aku yang tidak kesepian lagi?"

Midorima tidak langsung menjawab. Tatapannya masih mengarah pada Akashi. Entah karena ia yang bodoh mengatakan hal _absurd_ seperti tadi, atau Akashi yang bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadari adanya perubahan pada dirinya sendiri. Ahh…Midorima benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau mungkin lebih memahaminya sendiri dibandingkan diriku, Akashi." Ucapnya kemudian, sebelah tangannya bergerak membetulkan letak kacamata. Akashi mencibir pelan, sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban laki-laki berkacamata itu. Malas berdebat, akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk kembali terhanyut pada pesona langit sore di balik jendela besar di depannya.

"Ah, aku lupa," sudut mata Akashi diam-diam melirik Midorima, "Asal kau tahu saja Akashi, ramalan _oha-asa_ bilang kalau tidak lama lagi kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak terduga dari seseorang yang ber-zodiak aquarius,"

Ah, lagi-lagi tentang ramalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bangunan megah itu sudah berada tepat di depannya.

Katakanlah kalau Kuroko Tetsuya orang yang bodoh. Ia belum terlalu mengenal Tokyo, tapi nekat untuk mencari sebuah perpustakaan. Dan alhasil, tubuhnya terasa lelah karena terpaksa harus berjalan dari tempat satu ke tempat yang lain tanpa mengenal seluk beluk keadaannya. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko menemukan perpustakaan di pusat kota ketika matahari sudah menghilang di ufuk barat sepenuhnya. Membuat warna langit yang awalnya oranye berubah sepenuhnya menjadi biru yang gelap, hingga bintang pertama muncul.

Kuroko menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa karena rasa lelah yang menyerangnya. Sepasang mata bulatnya memandang bangunan megah yang sudah mulai sepi didatangi pengunjung. Menduga kalau orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya berada di sana, duduk di kursi tertentu, setelah itu terhanyut dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Begitu terhanyut, sampai-sampai lupa untuk pulang dan makan malam.

Merasa energinya sudah kembali, perlahan kakinya mulai berjalan. Langkahnya meniti anak tangga satu per satu agar bisa sampai di perpustakaan. Terkadang hatinya menggerutu begitu lelah kembali menyerangnya, apalagi dengan berpuluh-puluh tangga yang harus ditapakinya. Manalagi suhu udara di luar semakin tidak bersahabat.

"Akashi-kun benar-benar bodoh," gerutu Kuroko kesal. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ini semua terjadi karena dirinya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mencari pemuda itu. Bernapas lega karena sebentar lagi sampai di tangga terakhir, Kuroko sengaja mempercepat langkah kakinya. Lajunya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya, kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di tangga teratas. Mendongak menatap bangunan, dan…

Di saat yang sama pula sepasang mata birunya membulat tidak percaya.

Tubuhnya terpaku. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Otaknya seakan lumpuh untuk berpikir. Kedua matanya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas pada pemandangan di depannya. Sungguh, tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya kalau keadaan seperti ini akan datang dengan cepat. Begitu cepat sampai-sampai Kuroko merasa kalau waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam pikirannya, kalau tepat pada hari ini, ia kembali melihat orang itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dipertemukan di tempat yang berbeda, waktu yang berbeda, namun keadaan yang sama.

Dalam keadaan dimana Kuroko belum merasa siap untuk menghadapi semuanya.

Kedua tangan Kuroko terkepal dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Orang itu ada di sana. Sendirian di depan gedung perpustakaan. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang tertempel di telinga kanan, mulutnya sedang berbicara dengan orang di ujung sana. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya, Kuroko sama sekali tidak peduli. Seharusnya ia tidak datang ke tempat ini. Seharusnya ia bisa mengalahkan rasa khawatirnya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mencari Akashi. Seharusnya….seharusnya…seharusnya…

Ia tidak lagi melihat mimpi buruknya.

Tapi…jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini, apakah mungkin ia akan berlari lagi? Di saat orang itu sudah berada di depan matanya, mungkinkah ia harus menghindar lagi…atau belajar menghadapinya?

Demi Tuhan! Kuroko benar-benar bingung sekarang! Begitu bingung sampai keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Terlebih ketika orang itu menyudahi pembicaraannya, memasukan ponselnya ke saku jas, melirik sekilas jam tangan, setelah itu mulai berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Ya! Ke arahnya. Orang itu berjalan seakan-akan menghantui Kuroko. Dan di saat orang itu semakin dekat berjalan menghampirinya, batin Kuroko mulai berperang. _Diam saja atau memanggilnya…diam saja atau memanggilnya…diam saja atau memanggilnya…diam saja—_

"Fujisawa Kiyoshi-_san_,"

—terpanggil sudah.

"Ya?"

Perlahan Kuroko menutup kedua matanya. Sekuat tenaga berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sudah berdegup tidak beraturan ketika nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri agar tangan dan tubuhnya tidak gemetar dengan hebat ketika ia merasakan kalau langkah kaki orang itu yang awalnya sudah melewatinya dan menuruni anak tangga, kini berhenti dan kembali naik. Kuroko bisa tahu kalau orang itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf…kau yang tadi memanggilku?"

Kedua mata Kuroko terbuka cepat. Menghela napas panjang, tubuhnya mulai berbalik secara perlahan. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang iris orang itu. Seorang pria paruh baya yang mungkin sudah menginjak umur empat puluh tahun itu menatap dalam-dalam ke dalam mata biru Kuroko. Berusaha menebak apakah dirinya mengenal pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi. Kuroko menahan napas. Hanya dengan menatap iris pria di depannya, ia bisa tahu berbagai macam emosi yang terdapat di sorot kedua matanya. Tatapan itu ramah, sejuk, juga menenangkan. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan betapa jahatnya pria itu. Tapi karena tatapan itulah, karena kebaikan pria itulah, hati Kuroko kembali berdenyut sakit ketika menatapnya. Seperti beribu pisau menusuk tepat dadanya, merobeknya, setelah itu mengahancurkan jantungnya hingga berkeping-keping. Membuat dinding pertahanan Kuroko runtuh seketika saat berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu.

"Selamat malam, Fujisawa-_san._" Kuroko membungkuk kaku, berusaha bersikap normal dan formal di depan pria itu. Seulas senyum paksa terlukis di wajahnya. Ia harus kuat. Ia harus kuat mendengar suara rendah dan dalam pria itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Fujisawa itu mengerutkan keningnya, heran. "Maaf sebelumnya…" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, setelah itu menunjuk Kuroko. "Apakah kita…saling mengenal?"

"Ah, maaf jika membuat Fujisawa-_san_ bingung. Mungkin Fujisawa-_san_ memang tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya sedikit mengenal Anda. Karena kebetulan malam ini saya bertemu dengan Anda, saya harap saya bisa berbicara penting dengan Anda." Ucap Kuroko lancar, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kerutan heran yang semakin bertambah di kening pria itu.

Lawan bicaranya bertanya dengan nada curiga, "Kalau boleh tahu mengenai apa? Dan dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

Kuroko menarik napas. "Ini tentang Kuroko Reiko," sahutnya pelan dan jelas.

"Kuroko Reiko?" pria itu mengulangi, seakan nama itu tidak membangkitkan ingatan apa-apa.

"Mungkin Anda lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Kohana Reiko," Kuroko menambahkan dengan cepat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Fujisawa Kiyoshi masih ingat? Ingatkah ia pada gadis yang ditemuinya di Kyoto waktu itu? Apakah ia masih ingat mimpi buruk apa yang diberikannya?

"Kohana?" nada suara pria itu tiba-tiba berubah. Ia menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat, "Maksudmu, _Kohana Reiko_?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Pria itu itu masih ingat. Ternyata masih ingat…

"Tunggu sebentar. Tolong katakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Reiko? Siapa kau, anak muda?"

Kembali Kuroko membuka mata lalu mendongak. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap Fujisawa Kiyoshi dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat perasaannya gelisah. Namun ia mendapat kesan bahwa mata cokelat yang menatapnya itu juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang tersembunyi di dasar jiwa Kuroko.

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan Kohana Reiko adalah Ibu saya," sahut Kuroko akhirnya. "Fujisawa-_san_, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan cepat. Terkesan buru-buru namun tenang. Suaranya menggema di koridor perpustakaan yang mulai sepi itu. Hari sudah malam, dan Akashi termasuk orang dari sekian banyak orang yang memutuskan untuk pulang. Midorima sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu, membiarkan Akashi terlarut dalam lamunannya. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri, awalnya ia bermaksud untuk berdiam lebih lama lagi. Walaupun sebagian waktunya ia habiskan dengan melamun dan terdiam sejak ia datang. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya. Pemuda itu hanya duduk di sana, menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, dan menatap keluar jendela. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau malam sudah tiba.

Tapi sepertinya Akashi sudah sadar sepenuhnya, pikirannya pun sudah tidak melayang lagi ketika rasa bosan menyerangnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat saat pintu keluar sudah berada di depan matanya. Didorongnya pintu kaca itu, membuat angin sepoi masuk melalui celah yang sedikit dibukanya, menerpa permukaan wajahnya langsung. Kembali kakinya berjalan dengan cepat, mendekati objek yang ditujunya, begitu sampai di sampingnya, dengan refleks ia menarik lengannya. Membuat pemuda yang berdiri memunggunginya tadi tersentak pelan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Tetsuya?" pertanyaan retoris, nada suaranya terdengar buru-buru, namun masih terselip rasa sinis di dalamnya. Raut wajahnya datar, namun sorot di kedua matanya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong kalau dirinya kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak? Akashi sempat terkejut begitu tatapannya menangkap Kuroko yang berada di luar perpustakaan di balik jendela yang sedang dipandangnya. Berdiri di ujung tangga. Yang menurut Akashi terlihat seperti anak hilang sedang mencari jalan.

Menyadari tidak ada jawaban atau sahutan dari Kuroko membuat dahi Akashi mengernyit samar. Tidak biasanya ia mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya seperti ini. Memang wajahnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi, namun kedua matanya tidak pernah tampak seperti ini. Terlihat kosong dan menerawang. Seperti orang yang kehilangan arah atau mengalami amnesia.

Akashi mengguncangkan lengan—yang masih dicekalnya—Kuroko sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. "Tetsuya!"

Baru saat itu, Kuroko tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat, menatap lengannya yang dicekal seseorang, setelah itu beralih memandang pemilik tangan yang mencekal lengannya. Butuh waktu dua detik agar kedua mata biru langitnya membulat terkejut.

"Akashi-kun," sahutnya pelan. Meskipun Kuroko sudah mengontrol dirinya agar tetap datar seperti biasanya, namun kekagetan juga kegelisahan yang ada pada dirinya sama sekali tidak luput dari mata tajam Akashi. Membuat Akashi yakin telah terjadi sesuatu dengan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi, melepaskan cekalannya di lengan Kuroko. Dan sekali lagi, mata Akashi kembali menangkap sorot kecemasan dalam binar iris Kuroko.

"Ah…aku…" pemuda itu mundur satu langkah, merasa risih ketika Akashi berada begitu dekat dengannya. "Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mencari Akashi-kun. Kise-kun khawatir karena Akashi-kun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, jadi kuputuskan untuk mencarimu."

Akashi nyaris mendengus ketika mendengar alasan klise seperti itu. Oh ayolah, ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Sepertinya ia harus menegur sang Kakak agar jangan terlalu bersikap _brother complex_ padanya. Ia tidak menghubungi sang kakak karena baterai ponselnya habis. Benar-benar dengan Kise Ryouta itu. Selalu mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

"Baiklah…" ujar Akashi akhirnya, tangannya terangkat lalu menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko. Setelah itu kakinya mulai meniti anak tangga. "Ayo pulang sebelum Ryouta merengek terus dan membuat keributan,"

Ucapan Akashi terputus begitu saja ketika mendengar suara bersin berasal dari belakangnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menatap Kuroko dengan curiga. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menggigil. Tepat ketika angin malam mulai berhembus kencang.

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, "Dimana jaketmu? Kenapa keluar dengan baju setipis itu?"

"Jaketku tertinggal," sahut Kuroko sambil tertawa kecil. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mulai berjalan, melewati Akashi begitu saja tanpa memandangnya. Menuruni anak tangga satu per satu. "Akashi-kun benar, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pulang sebelum Kise—"

Pluk!

Suara kecil dan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba itu menghentikan ucapan juga langkah kaki Kuroko. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang ringan menimpa kepalanya. Sesuatu yang hangat juga lembut. Sesuatu yang tergantung di atas kepalanya dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Memberikan kehangatan di saat angin malam terus berhembus kencang. Menjaganya dari kedinginan. Karena tepat pada saat itu, Kuroko tahu kalau benda yang berada di atas kepalanya adalah jaket hitam yang dikenakan Akashi tadi.

Ya Tuhan! Mengapa rasanya waktu seperti berhenti berdetik?

"Jangan lagi membuat kami repot gara-gara kau kembali demam,"

Lagi. Tangan itu lagi-lagi menepuk puncak kepalanya. Ringan dan pelan. Membuat tubuh Kuroko mematung saat itu juga. Bahkan tidak bergerak ketika Akashi sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Membuat jarak mereka terpisah beberapa anak tangga.

"Kenapa diam saja?" satu pertanyaan yang langsung menyadarkan Kuroko. Tidak menyadari kalau Akashi tengah memandanginya di bawah sana, tampak jengkel. "Ryouta bisa marah besar jika mendapatimu keluar rumah dengan keadaan seperti itu, Tetsuya." Tubuhnya kembali berbalik memunggungi Kuroko dan kakinya mulai menuruni anak tangga. Yakin kalau Kuroko mengerti dengan ucapannya tadi.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Perlahan ia menarik jaket Akashi dari kepalanya setelah itu memakainya. Aah…jaket itu memang hangat. Bahkan Kuroko bisa merasakan kalau kedua pipinya mulai panas. Entah ada rona merah atau tidak di sana. Tidak ingin membuat Akashi marah, cepat-cepat ia menuruni anak tangga dan menyusul Akashi.

Mengapa…mengapa Akashi Seijuuro dan kedua kakaknya begitu peduli terhadapnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kita kemari?"

Terkadang Kuroko tidak pernah bisa memahami bagaimana jalan pikiran Akashi Seijuuro. Jangankan memahami, menebaknya saja terkadang menyulitkan. _Well_, apa yang dipikirkan Akashi memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Tapi tetap saja, Kuroko bisa kebingungan ketika ucapan Akashi bisa berbanding terbalik dengan tingkah lakunya.

Seperti sekarang ini—ketika langkah kakinya mengikuti Akashi dari belakang—yang tanpa sadar membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah taman di pusat kota. Taman itu sepi, tentu saja. Mengingat malam kian larut membuat orang berpikir, _orang aneh macam apa yang datang ke taman di malam hari?_

Ah, tapi tanpa sadar pun, Akashi dan Kuroko memang sudah terbilang orang yang aneh—ralat, mungkin Akashi yang aneh. Tiba-tiba mengajak Kuroko ke taman tanpa berkata apapun.

Kuroko tetap bungkam ketika Akashi terus berjalan jauh ke dalam taman. Membuat kebingungan Kuroko semakin bertambah selain mengikuti kemana Akashi berjalan. Pemuda sinis itu masih belum membuka suaranya, terlebih ketika ia mendekat ke arah ayunan, menatapnya sebentar, setelah itu mendudukinya. Membuat Kuroko sempat terheran-heran dengan sikapnya. Astaga! Akashi habis terbentur apa sampai harus duduk di ayunan seperti itu?

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Tetsuya." Akashi melirik ayunan di sebelahnya, meminta Kuroko untuk duduk di sana. Mengerti apa maksudnya, Kuroko hanya menurutinya dan duduk di ayunan sebelah Akashi. Kedua kakinya bergerak pelan ke depan dan ke belakang, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memainkannya.

Beberapa menit berjalan dengan keheningan. Tidak ada yang membuka suara atau memulai permbicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Mereka membiarkan angin malam menemani mereka, ditemani dengan bintang menghiasinya, tanpa ada cahaya bulan. Mereka membiarkan suasana di sekitar hening, tidak ada pertanyaan atau ucapan yang terlontar. Mereka membiarkan jatuh ke dalam pikiran masing-masing, tanpa bermaksud mengeluarkannya ataupun membaginya.

"Ryouta dan Daiki pasti sudah bercerita padamu," suara Akashi yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Membuat Kuroko menoleh ke arahnya, meskipun Akashi tidak menatapnya balik dan memilih untuk menunduk. Memandang sepatunya yang bergerak-gerak pelan. "Bagaimana kehidupan kami selama ini,"

Kuroko menahan napas. Paham maksud perkataan Akashi tadi. Sungguh, ia mengerti kemana permbicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Tanpa bertanya ataupun meminta penjelasan, Kuroko tahu pembicaraan Akashi mengarah kemana. Dan itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk didengar.

"Karena mereka berdua bukan tipe orang yang mudah membicarakan hal sensitif seperti itu kepada sembarang orang, aku sedikit heran ketika mereka menceritakannya pada orang luar sepertimu." Kepala Akashi mendongak. Memandang lukisan langit malam di atasnya. Sorot di kedua matanya tampak sendu. "Tapi saat itu aku tahu…"

Perlahan Akashi menoleh, menatap lekat-lekat hamparan laut luas yang berada di dalam sepasang iris Kuroko. Mencoba menebak bagaimana isi benak Kuroko begitu mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Kalau Ryouta dan Daiki baru saja memberikan kepercayaannya padamu," gumam Akashi pelan dan jelas. Dan ucapannya tadi itu diakhiri dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis.

Membuat Kuroko tertegun di tempatnya. Senyum itu…Kuroko terkejut karena ia pertama kalinya mendapati Akashi tersenyum. Namun di saat yang sama pula, Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu. Senyum itu memang tulus. Benar-benar berasal dari relung hati Akashi Seijuuro. Senyum yang terdapat dalam jiwanya. Di sisi lain, senyum itu menjelaskan berbagai macam arti yang sulit Kuroko pahami. Dan satu arti yang jelas terlihat adalah, senyum itu juga mengisyaratkan kesedihan serta luka yang dalam. Mengiris hati Kuroko secara perlahan-lahan ketika senyum itu terbentuk. Tidak jauh dengan berbeda dengan sepasang _heterochrome_-nya yang menembus pemikiran Kuroko lewat tatapan dingin namun masih terpatri kerapuhan di dalamnya.

"Di antara kami bertiga, Daiki-lah yang mungkin masih beruntung memiliki seorang Ibu," lanjut Akashi kemudian, pandangannya kembali beralih ke arah lain, "Tapi mungkin tidak bisa dibilang beruntung juga karena wanita itu meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Beberapa detik mendominasi keadaan mereka. Kuroko tidak menyela ataupun bertanya, menunggu Akashi untuk melanjutkan.

"Keadaan Ryouta yang sama seperti keadaanku," Akashi menarik napas dengan berat. "Kami berdua—tidak—kami bertiga hidup dengan merasakan sakit yang sama. Keadaan yang telah membuat kami bertiga hancur dan membuat kami tidak bisa percaya pada siapa pun. Keadaan dimana kami tidak lagi peduli satu sama lain dan lebih memilih sendirian di dalam kegelapan,"

Kuroko tahu rasanya dengan keadaan seperti itu, karena ia sendiri pun merasakannya. Bagaimana hatinya hancur saat itu. Bagaimana Ibunya terluka saat itu. Semua itu terekam jelas dalam ingatakannya. Kembali mengingatkannya pada luka lama. Layaknya roll film yang kembali berputar dan mengingatkan dirinya tentang masa lalu yang pahit.

"Asal kau tahu saja Tetsuya, sosokmu mengingatkanku akan sosok_nya_. Bagaimana cara kau membereskan rumah. Bagaimana kau memasak di dapur. Bagaimana kau memperhatikan keadaan kami bertiga. Dan bagaimana kau membuat kami menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

Tanpa memberitahu pun, Kuroko mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Akashi kalau dirinya mengingatkan pemuda itu tentang _sosoknya_. Yang tidak lain adalah sosok sang Ibu di mata Akashi sendiri.

"Tapi tetap saja, terkadang kau selalu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu dan seenaknya," tambah Akashi datar. Membuat Kuroko mendengus pelan ketika mendengarnya. Huh! Akashi Seijuuro masih saja egois dan menyebalkan.

Suara derit besi ayunan yang bergesekan ketika Akashi berdiri berhasil menarik perhatian Kuroko. Kedua matanya bergerak mengikuti Akashi yang berjalan mendekat setelah itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Kuroko mendongak, menatap heran kedua manik berbeda Akashi. Menerka apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu.

Dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat Kuroko membelalak. Ia terkesiap. Kedua tangannya terkulai dengan lemas. Tubuhnya seperti membeku. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain diam. Bahkan bertanya atau protes pun terasa sulit. Ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

Akashi membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Kuroko, lalu meletakan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu. Memberatkan sebelah pundak Kuroko. Kedua tangan Akashi terangkat memegang tali ayunan di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Menopang berat tubuhnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _vanilla_ yang menyerang indera penciumannya. Hangat. Rasanya hangat.

"Untuk itu…" Akashi berbisik pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kuroko. "Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja. Hanya kali ini saja."

Kuroko pun berhenti bergerak-gerak. Ia bahkan menahan napas dan berusaha meredam debar jantungnya yang semakin cepat, takut Akashi mendengarnya. Kuroko membiarkan pundaknya terasa berat. Membiarkan indera penciumannya menghirup aroma _peppermint_ yang berasal dari tubuh Akashi. Membiarkan hatinya yang mengambil alih dibandingkan pikirannya.

Bahkan ketika pundaknya mulai terasa basah dan hangat, Kuroko tetap diam dengan posisinya. Sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan. Sekecil apapun itu.

"Bodoh," tiba-tiba Akashi menggerutu pelan. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan gemetar. Begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. "Aku benar-benar bodoh bersikap seperti ini di depanmu."

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kuroko, walaupun ia tahu Akashi tidak melihatnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusap punggung Akashi pelan. Mencoba menenangkan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Kalau seperti ini terus…" gerakan tangan Kuroko sempat terhenti ketika suara Akashi terdengar kembali. "Bisa-bisa Ryouta dan Daiki berhasil merebut apa yang seharusnya sudah menjadi milikku,"

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Akashi tadi. Namun sebelum ia bertanya apa maksudnya, tiba-tiba saja waktu mereka berdua terganggu karena sebuah teriakan…

"Ah! Itu mereka! Akashicchi! Kurokocchi!"

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga kalian berdua! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti membuat orang cemas, hah! Tetsu! Akashi! Kemari kalian berdua!"

Cepat-cepat Akashi mengangkat kepala dan menjauh dari Kuroko. Tidak lupa ia mengusap wajah dengan tangannya. Satu pergerakan kecil yang membuat Kuroko tersenyum dalam hati. Tidak lama kemudian Kise dan Aomine—dua orang yang baru saja merusak momen mereka—sudah berdiri dengan raut wajah kesal dan jengkel. Dan suasana ramai seperti di rumah pun kembali terjadi. Untung saja taman sedang sepi.

"Kalian tahu, kami berdua benar-benar lelah mencari kalian-ssu! Aku benar-benar cemas! Akashicchi sama sekali tidak mengabari apa-apa!" omel Kise panjang lebar, ia melirik tajam sang adik, yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Akashi sendiri. Setelah itu tatapannya beralih ke arah Kuroko. "Lalu Kurokocchi. Apa Kurokocchi tidak ingat baru saja sembuh dari demam?! Bagaimana kalau demamnya datang lagi?!"

"Maafkan aku, Kise-kun." Kuroko membungkuk sopan. Sama sekali tidak ada nada bersalah ketika kata maaf terlontar dari mulutnya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari Akashi-kun,"

Dan jawabannya itu pun malah membuat amarah Kise bertambah naik. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang saja dulu?! Aku benar-benar—ahh! Sudahlah! Aku lelah!"

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu, Ryouta." ujar Akashi ketus, merasa terganggu dengan teriakan kakaknya. "Apa kau tidak lihat kita sedang berada di luar?"

"Sudahlah, Kise." Aomine ikut menyela, "Kau bisa melanjutkan kekesalanmu nanti di rumah. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat kembali. Kalian tahu, di sini mulai dingin," mempertegas ucapannya, kedua tangan Aomine memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia melirik Kuroko sekilas, dan teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh ya, Tetsu. Kau keluar tanpa menggunakan jaket, jadi kubawakan—eh? Bukankah itu…." Mata Aomine mengerling jail ke arah Akashi, "Jaket milik Akashi?"

"Ah…" sadar akan hal itu, Kuroko menunduk sebentar lalu menatap Aomine datar. "Akashi-kun meminjamkannya padaku,"

Aomine mengangkat alis, "Oh? Begitukah?" dengan cepat ia melemparkan jaket milik Kuroko ke arah Akashi—yang tentu saja tertangkap dengan sigap. Tanpa mempedulikan adiknya yang sudah memberenggut sebal, Aomine lebih memilih untuk menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kuroko. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang,"

Ucapan Aomine tadi mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain. Tentu saja dengan Kise yang terus mengoceh ini dan itu. Namun baru saja beberapa langkah, Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti. Kedua matanya menatap ketiga punggung di depannya yang tetap berjalan. Sorot di kedua matanya tampak muram. Aah…seperti ini lagi. Terkadang, ada saat dimana Kuroko merasa kalau dirinya berada jauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi? Kenapa diam saja?"

Kuroko tersentak pelan. Mendapati ketiga kakak beradik itu ikut berhenti dan memandang dirinya. Dengan sepasang iris yang berbeda-beda.

"Ayo cepat, Tetsu! Aku sudah memasak makan malam untuk hari ini. Dan aku jamin masakanku lebih enak daripada buatan Akashi." Seru Aomine jail, ia sempat menyeringai pada sang adik yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan berharap, Daiki." Balas Akashi tidak terima, "Tetsuya, kalau kau tetap diam saja di sana, kau bisa membuat kami mati kedinginan. Tidak bisakah kau melangkahkan kakimu untuk berjalan?"

"Kurokocchi? Apakah demamnya datang lagi? Sudah kubilang kan! Ayo kita pulang ke rumah. Hari ini kau harus banyak beristirahat."

Perlahan perasaan asing itu datang dan mulai merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti. Perasaan yang simpel, namun kuat. Perasaan yang mulai melingkupi jiwanya. Perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti relung hatinya. Perasaan yang bahkan mengalahkan rasa dingin di malam itu. Perasaan yang selama ini tidak pernah lagi dirasakannya, bahkan nyaris hilang dalam dirinya, kini datang lagi hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya saat itu bagaimana.

'_Ayo. Kita. Pulang. Ke rumah.' _

Perasaan yang mengancam air matanya untuk jatuh. Lalu mengalir dengan bebas menuruni kedua pipinya.

"O..oi! Tetsu, kenapa kau menangis?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Kuroko siap untuk menghadapi segalanya. Sekalipun ia harus mulai berbaikan dengan masa lalu dan menghadapi mimpi buruknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Aduuh! *jedukin kepala ke tembok* Itu! Kenapa pria itu malah namanya Kiyoshi?!/siapa yang namain. Ngg...jujur Minna, karena itu adalah tokoh OC *yang mungkin jadi peran penting, tapi gak terlalu penting* Suki bingung sama namanya. Dan pas lagi mikirin namanya, entah kenapa baru nyadar kalo sifat si pria itu mirip kayak Kiyoshi Teppei *ditendang*...hueeee...**

**Pasti sudah ada yang bisa menduga siapa sebenarnya pria itu. Jadi Suki sedikit minta saran, apakah lebih baik pria itu OC aja atau ganti jadi Kiyoshi yang beneran?/plak. Sifatnya bisa terbilang mirip sih, tapi...ngebayanginnya agak aneh...hehehe...**

**Dan demi apanya itu Akashi OOC bangettt! *dilempar gunting* Hiksss... T^T**

**Oh ya, balasan yang tidak memakai akun. **

**Uta : **Aduuh...kebetulan sekali lagi mau ulangan sama presentasi. Mudah-mudahan cerita chap kemarin penyemangatnya/plak. Dan semoga chapter ini sesuai harapan Uta-san ya ^_^ makasih udah baca dan review di chap kemarin ya. Oke, ganbarimasu!

**MichaelKnB : **Hihhi...mudah-mudahan kesabaranmu terbalas dengan chapter ini ya, wkwkw. Makasih mau nunggu dan udah baca juga review-nya XD

**Arros : **Halo Arros ^_^ Makasih sudah suka dengan chapter kemarin. hihihi...suka bagian di situ ternyata, wkwkw. TBC di waktu yang gak tepat? kan biar bisa membuatmu kepo/plak. Gak kok, Akashi gak nyasar atau ngilang, hehehe...sankyuu udah baca dan review ya XD

**Kebiasaan update malem, jadinya waktu dibatas/curcol. Makasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir ya. Ditunggu sarannya XDD**

**And...**

**Review please? ^o^**


End file.
